¡LAS MALDADES DE TOUYA K!
by Sake's Evil22
Summary: [Terminada 1ra. Temp] El pequeño Touya [4 Años] solo quería un hermanito pero sus padres le dijeron: ¡NO! Entonces él se propuso tener un sobrino pero antes tenía que conseguirle un novio a su hermana mayor, uno que realmente le guste. Un día, ve a un hombre en el banco que labora su padre, se acerca a él y le dice: ¿Quieres ser mi tío y darme un sobrino para jugar con él? [S&S]
1. CP1 ¡Quiero un hermanito para jugar!

**[¡LAS MALDADES DE TOUYA K.!]**

**CP. N°1: ¡Quiero un hermanito para jugar!**

**[En Tomoeda]**

Una pareja de esposos quedaban perplejos, ante la petición de su hijo de 4 años de edad y Nadeshiko pregunto con asombro:

-¿Un hermanito?-

-¡Sí! . . . Mami, quiero un hermanito para jugar-

Fujitaka y su esposa sonrieron con incomodad entonces Fujitaka dijo en un tono sutil:

-¡Mi niño eso no es posible!-

-¿Por qué no?-

-¡Mi amor!- Dijo Nadeshiko en un tono conciliador, mientras tomaba a su pequeño hijo en los brazos y lo hacía sentar en sus piernas:

-Nosotros cuando nos casamos decidimos que tendríamos dos hijos, no más . . . ¡Lo siento cielo!-

Touya puso una carita triste y su padre dijo con diversión:

-¿Quién sabe? . . . Tal vez este año tu hermana consiga novio, se case y te de un bebe para que juegues con él o ella-

Nadeshiko miro a su esposo con diversión y pregunto:

-¿Nuestra hija casada y con hijos?-

-¡Un padre siempre mantiene las esperanzas hasta el final!-

Touya frunció el ceño, un gesto nada propio de un niño de tal edad pero puso atención a esas palabras y pregunto sin malicia alguna:

-¿Si le consigo un novio qué me guste, mi hermana Sakurita me dará un hermanito?-

-¡No cielo! . . . No es hermanito, el hijo de tu hermana, sería tu sobrino o puede ser tu sobrina en caso que sea niña- Dijo Nadeshiko con una sonrisa suave.

-¡AHHH!. . . ¿Y dónde consigo un novio para mi hermana, mami?-Pregunto el pequeño Touya con insistencia.

-¡Eso no va hacer nada fácil, tu hermana tiene gustos exigentes!- Dijo su madre con pesar y su hijo pregunto:

-¿Gustos . . . Exi . . . Exige. . . Mami, qué es eso?-

-Lo que tu madre quiere decir- Contesto Fujitaka en un tono calmado con una pizca de diversión- Es que el hombre que se convierta en su novio, tiene que ser un hombre que primero ame a tu hermana, segundo obligado debe saber cocinar porque sino con Sakura se va morir de hambre . . . [Risas Suaves] . . .

-¡Increíble! . . . Mi hija es una mujer de grandes talentos pero la cocina no es lo suyo- Dijo Nadeshiko con pesar.

-¡Ni hablar de manejar! . . . Hasta la vez aprende a paquearse y con esa obsesión que tiene con la velocidad una de esta, se va estrellar y matar- Dijo sin querer Fujitaka pero corrigió su comentario inmediatamente al ver los ojos abierto de su hijo en señal de horror entonces le dijo con rapidez:

-¡Olvida lo que dice Touya! . . . A tu hermana no le va pasar nada, a pesar de todo, debo reconocer que tiene excelentes reflejos para manejar-

-¿Reflejos?- Pregunto Touya con curiosidad y su madre señalo:

-¡Papá quiere decir que es buena manejando! . . . ¡Bueno Touya ve a lavarte las manos porque pediré que sirvan la cena en diez minutos!-

-¡Ya voy mami! . . . ¡Permiso!-

Al ver a su pequeño hijo salir del lugar, Fujitaka comento:

-¡Espero que esto del hermanito pase!-

-Estaba pensando. . . ¿Y si le compramos un perrito? . . . A Touya le gusta los animales-

-¡Es muy pequeño para tener mascota! . . . Además con el trabajo que tengo en el banco y tú con la tienda de antigüedades . . . ¿Cómo lo vamos a controlar? . . . ¿Por qué dudo que la nana Lana, lo siga cuidando si llega tener mascotas?-

-¡Cierto! . . . Se me había pasado por alto sus alergias. . . ¡Bueno! . . . Este fin de semana que viene Sakura, se ha de llevar a Touya de paseo y seguro se olvida del tema-

-¡Tienes razón cielo! . . . Vamos a cenar, muero de hambre. . .

-¡Igual yo! . . . Voy por Touya porque conociéndole en vez de lavarse las manos se ha de estar bañando. . . [Risas Suaves] . . .

La conversación quedo ahí porque había una cena que compartir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En la habitación de Touya]**

El pequeño se había lavado las manos con agua y jabón pero al salir dijo en voz alta:

-¡Necesito un novio para mi hermana! . . . [Pensando] . . . ¿A quién le consigo? . . . La prima Tomoyo está con el señor Amamiya pero mi otra prima Meiling está con el señor Hiragiz . . . [Suspiro de reproche] . . . ¡No puedo pronunciar ese apellido! . . . También está primo Kero [Kerberos Reed] pero él tiene novia [Kaho Misuki] . . . Tío Yukito pero él tiene esposa y bebes [Yukito Kinomoto estaba casado con Rika Sasaki y tenían dos niñas] . . . [Gemido de Frustración]

-¡Necesito buscar alguien fuera de la familia! . . .

-¡TOUYA CIELO! . . . Baja la cena está servida. . .

-¡YA VOY MAMI!- Grito el pequeño Touya mientras salía de su habitación pero no dejo de pensar en el tema: ¿Cómo conseguiría un novio para su hermana?.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Al día siguiente]**

El Econ. Kinomoto Fujitaka era el gerente general de la sucursal del Banco Li & Asociados en Tomoeda y ese día recibía a los dueños del banco: Hien Li y su hijo Xiaoláng luego de un breve saludo, se reunieron para ponerse al día con el manejo del banco entonces el presidente del Grupo Li dijo con calma:

-¡Muy buena gestión Kinomoto!- Dijo Hien Li al ver los diferentes balances y estados de resultado de aquella sucursal.

-¡Gracias señor Li!-

-¡Mi padre tenía razón, al decir que eres un excelente administrador Kinomoto!-

-¿Cuánto días se van a quedar en Tomoeda? ¿Tal vez me permitan invitarles a cenar a mi casa?-

-¡Solo vamos estar hasta el fin de semana y de ahí nos trasladamos a Kobe!- Contesto Xiaoláng en un tono profesional, Hien iba decir algo cuando la secretaria de Fujitaka ingreso a la oficina y le dijo:

-¡Perdón por interrumpir pero su esposa paso dejando a su pequeño hijo Touya!-

Fujitaka abrió los ojos en señal de haberse olvidado del juego y Mara pregunto con diversión al ver aquella expresión familiar:

-¡No se preocupe! . . . Me encargue de comprar los boletos. . . Su traje está en su casillero-

-¡Gracias Mara! . . . ¡Lamento la interrupción pero prometí llevar a mi pequeño hijo de 4 años al juego de béisbol!-

-¡Nos gusta el béisbol!- Dijo Hien con calma entonces Xiaoláng miro a la señora mayor y le dijo:

-¡Por favor traiga al niño! . . . Nosotros ya estamos por terminar la reunión. . .

-¿Les gustaría acompañarnos?- Pregunto Fujitaka con interés entonces Hien miro a su hijo y antes que contestaran el pequeño Touya ingreso con bate en mano y dijo:

-¡PAPI HOY VAMOS ATRAPAR UNA PELOTA! . . . Pero lo haré yo porque tú eres malo para atrapar pelotas- Dijo Touya sin malicia alguna, haciendo quedar mal a su padre delante de los dueños del banco, que al ver al pequeño beisbolista con sus expresiones divertidas no pudieron evitar reír y su padre dijo con reproche:

-¡TOUYA! . . . ¿Qué te he dicho de no entrar así?-

-¡Lo siento!- Dijo Touya poniendo una cara de cachorro desamparado.

-¡Es solo un niño!- Dijo Xiaoláng con diversión entonces le dijo:

-¡Yo soy buen atrapando pelotas y de paso he ponchado a más de un jugador y de los buenos!-

Ese comentario capto la atención del pequeño niño qué inmediatamente miro sus manos y pregunto con curiosidad:

-¿Te gusta el béisbol? . . . ¡No tienes aro como papi! . . . ¿Eres casado?-

Los hombres se quedaron sin palabras y Xiaoláng dijo con diversión:

-¡Vamos por partes! . . . ¡Me gusta el béisbol!. . . ¿Asumo qué hablas del anillo de matrimonio que tiene tu padre?-

-¡Sí! . . ¡Sí! . . . ¡Eso mismo! . . . ¿Eres casado?-

-No soy casado pero tengo . . .

Antes que el hombre respondiera, Touya con prisa se acerco a él y le hizo con su manito para que se bajara hasta donde él estaba, porque a pesar de estar Xiaoláng sentado de igual era realmente grande para el pequeño niño y le pregunto:

-¿Quieres ser mi tío y darme un sobrino para jugar con él?-

-¡TOUYA!- Exclamo su padre ante el asombro de sus jefes, que superado el asombro empezaron a reír con diversión entonces Hien pregunto:

-¿Estas de Cupido o qué?-

Touya no entendió la pregunta y contesto con inocencia:

-¿Quién? . . . ¡No a ese señor no le conozco! . . . ¿Entonces, quieres ser mi tío? . . . ¡Mi hermana es muy linda pero muy muy muy muy linda!- Recalco Touya con orgullo.

-¡TOUYA! . . . ¿Qué clase de comentario es ese? . . . . ¡Lo lamento señores Li!-

-Pero papi tu dijiste . . .

-Si continúas con esos comentarios fuera de lugar, no te llevo al juego-

-¿Qué? . . . ¿Por qué no? . . . Además tu dijiste. . .

Antes que Fujitaka cancelara llevar a su hijo al juego, Xiaoláng dijo con calma:

-¡Lamento decepcionarte pero tengo novia!-

-¡Si claro!- Dijo su padre con desdén.

Xiaoláng miro a su padre y le dijo:

-¡Akane y yo somos novios padre, te guste o no! . . . ¡Lo siento pequeño creo . . .

-Pero eso no es un problema. . . ¡Terminas con tu novia y sales con mi hermana!-

-¡TOUYA!- Dijo su padre con reproche entonces Hien sonrío con diversión y dijo:

-¡Es una excelente idea!-

-¡PADRE!- Fue el turno ahora de Xiaoláng de molestarte entonces Fujitaka dijo en un tono conciliador:

-Si tu hermana se entera, de estos comentarios va estar en problemas. ¿Sabes lo qué te va hacer tu hermana si se enoja contigo?-

Touya puso una expresión de terror y dijo con pesar:

-¡Mi hermana es malvada cuando se enoja! . . . ¡DA MIEDO! -

Ante ese comentario los hombres no pudieron evitar reír divertidos por las expresiones del pequeño niño.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Horas después]**

Los Li estaba por llegar al hotel donde se hospedaban.

Fujitaka se disculpo por enésima vez por los comentarios, fuera de lugar de su pequeño hijo que se había quedado dormido en los brazos de Xiaoláng Li, luego de acosarlo con sus comentarios, sobre lo linda que es su hermana y lo bien que ellos se verían juntos.

Hien finalmente recordó la pregunta qué no hizo en la reunión que tuvieron en el transcurso de la tarde y le pregunto a Fujitaka con interés:

-¿Me gustaría conocer a la agencia de publicidad que contrataste para el banco?-

-¡Use la agencia de mi hija! . . . Ella es relacionista pública y tiene una agencia de publicidad con varios socios y amigos-

Hien miro a Xiaoláng y este pregunto:

-¿Cree qué nos pueda sacar una cita con su hija?-

-Esta semana está fuera de Tokio, ella radica allá pero viene todo los fines de semana, sin falta alguna-

Xiaoláng miro a su padre y luego de intercambiar breves comentarios le dijo:

-Podemos cenar en su casa el sábado en la noche, porque debemos viajar a Kobe . . . ¿Cree que su hija pueda estar presente?-

-¡Ella siempre viene el viernes a las 11:00Pm!-

-¿Tan tarde pregunto?- Hien con curiosidad entonces su padre dijo con diversión:

-¡Viene a esa hora para estar en la mañana, desayuna con nosotros y de paso juega con Touya! . . . Viene sobre todo por el bebe-

Hien y su hijo, sonrieron con suavidad mientras dejaban al pequeño dormido en parte trasera del auto entonces se despidieron de él.

Sin duda su próximo fin de semana iba ser inusual.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Días después]**

Los Kinomoto recibieron a sus invitados de honor.

Nadeshiko se apresuro a recibir a su cuñado Yukito y a su esposa y a sus sobrinas Tomoyo y Meiling con sus respectivas pareja y por supuesto los niños de ambas parejas.

Hien congenio rápidamente con los familiares de Fujitaka, mientras las diferentes presentaciones de la íntima cena se daba, Xiaoláng presto atención al pequeño Touya que tenía una extraña expresión y le pregunto:

-¡Me da la impresión que tramas algo pequeño! . . . ¿Qué tienes ahí?-

Touya le mostró un ratón de color negro a Xiaoláng que lo dejo perplejo entonces Touya le dijo con reproche:

-¡He tratado de llamar a mi hermana pero no me hace caso!-

-¡Pero no creo que mostrarle un ratón sea buena idea!-

-¡Ah! . . . Este no es para mi hermana, sino para ese sujeto que no la deja a solas-

-¿Quién es tu hermana?-

-¡Ella! . . . La del vestido blanco-

Xiaoláng miro hacia donde señalaba el pequeño niño, cuando noto con asombro a la carismática mujer de cabellos cortos de color castaños oscuros y se notaba interesada en el hombre de cabellos negro que había captado por completo su atención.

Entonces miro al niño que ya no estaba a su lado y se alerto al verlo ir con sigilo a la mesa que estaba cerca del hombre, trato de detenerlo pero era demasiado tarde, el pequeño Touya había logrado meter al pequeño roedor, por debajo del pantalón del hombre que pretendía ligar con su hermana.

La calamidad no se hizo esperar, porque el hombre se puso histérico, al sentir algo subir por sus pantalones y del susto tumbo a Sakura sobre la fuente de ponche.

Sakura se quedo sin habla al verse bañada con ponche y los invitados se quedaron perplejos, su madre se apresuro ayudarla entonces Xiaoláng se quedo sin palabra al ver al pequeño bribón a lado de él y le dijo:

-¡Tu hermana se ve enojada!-

-¡Pero ella no me vio!- Dijo Touya con una amplia sonrisa pero frunció el ceño al notar otro hombre acercarse a su hermana y dijo con enojo:

-¡Ese sujeto me cae re-mal! . . . ¡Voy por mis cucharachas!-

-¿Cucharachas? - Pregunto Xiaoláng con asombro y volvió a preguntar:

-¿No será cucarachas?-

-¡Si eso mismo! . . . . ¡Ya vengo!-

-¡Alto ahí! . . . ¿De dónde sacas esos animales?-

-¡Tengo mis contactos!- Dijo el niño de forma auto-suficiente, entonces Xiaoláng no pudo evitar reír abiertamente de las travesuras del pequeño niño pero quito dejo de reír, al ver la mirada intensa de la hermana de Touya, que aun no se la habían presentado y que a pesar de estar hecha un desastre, capto su atención pero ante aquella mirada intensa prefirió poner una expresión neutral.

Sakura miro al hombre que estaba al lado de su hermano con seriedad pero se centro en su pequeño hermano y solo dijo en voz bajas antes de irse a cambiar:

-¡Micro-monstruo por tu bien, más te vale que no tengas nada que ver en esto!-

-¡No soy un micro-monstruo!- Dijo Touya con malestar pero inmediatamente acoto con rapidez cruzando sus dedito detrás de él:

-¡No hermanita, no tengo nada que ver con esto!- Dijo Touya con una gran sonrisa angelical, Xiaoláng estaba pasando un mal momento al no tratar de reír cuando dijo en voz alta para desviar el tema:

-¡Buenos noches! . . . Mi nombre es Li Xiaoláng. . . Tenemos una reunión con usted-

Sakura miro al hombre pero antes de contestar, miro a su pequeño hermano tomarle la mano y poner una expresión tan dulce que le dio mala espina y dijo con pesar:

-¡Buenas noches señor Li! . . . ¡Lamento que me haya visto de esta forma! . . . Me cambio y después de la cena nos reunimos. . . ¡Touya ven un momento!-

-¡NO! . . . Yo me quiero quedar con él . . .

Sakura entre cerró sus ojos, era raro que su pequeño hermano muestre preferencia por hombre alguno, si cada hombre con el que ella se ha involucrado o ha cometido el error de llevar a casa, Touya había demostrado en toda ocasión su desagrado y el niño dijo con calma:

-¡El es mi amigo!. . . ¡El atrapo una pelota de béisbol para mí! . . . ¡El me cae muy bien!-

Sakura miro a su hermano con interés pero no dijo palabra alguna, porque empezaba sentir la incomodidad de la ropa pegada al cuerpo y se sentía toda melosa, esa sensación le era completamente desagradable para ella, entonces solo atino a decir:

-¡Permiso! . . . ¡Pórtate bien Touya!-

Touya espero que su hermana este a una distancia prudencial cuando grito para asombro de los invitados:

-¡EL TAMBIÉN SABE COCINAR Y MANEJA MEJOR QUE TU, HERMANA!-

Xiaoláng miro al niño con asombro pero antes de decir comentario alguno su madre le dijo:

-¡TOUYA! . . . ¡Lo siento señor Li!- Dijo Nadeshiko con vergüenza, Xiaoláng solo sonrío con incomodidad pero el sonido del timbre hizo que la madre de Touya deje su regaño a un lado y se apresuro atender la puerta, dado que el personal de limpieza estaba arreglando y limpiando el desorden causado por el pequeño ratón, entonces Touya pregunto con interés:

-¿Qué te pareció mi hermana? . . . ¿Vas a salir con ella?-

Xiaoláng sonrío con incomodidad y el pequeño Touya dijo:

-¡Mi hermana es muy linda! . . .¿Va salir con ella?-

Pero ni bien termino de hacer la pregunta, notó la presencia del anterior novio de su hermana en el lugar, entonces Xiaoláng le pregunto:

-¿Por qué frunces el ceño así? . . . ¡Esa expresión no es propia de un niño de tu edad!-

-¡Es hora de traer mis arañas! . . . ¡Ese sujeto no me gusta! . . .

Ante ese comentario mal intencionado del niño, Xiaoláng no pudo evitar reír abiertamente cuándo pregunto:

-¿Por qué te cae mal?-

-Porque vi besando a mi hermana, una vez . . . ¡Eso no se hace! . . . ¡Ese sujeto me cae re-mal! . . . Voy por mis arañas, él le teme a las arañas . . ¡Es hora que Emily la tarántula haga acto de presencia! . . . ¡YA VENGO!-

-¿Qué? . . . ¡No espera! . . .

Xiaoláng se vio en un pequeño dilema en tratar de alcanzar al pequeño niño para que no haga más travesuras pero ese niño corría velozmente que dejo sin problema alguno, al imponente hombre de cabellos castaños y mirada ámbar.

**[Xiaoláng POV]**

¡Oh por DIOS! . . . ¿Qué va hacer este niño? . . .¿Dónde se metió? . . .

**[Continuara]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.-La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor [SCC] del Grupo CLAMP.**

**[El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.]**

**2.-¡Mil disculpas por la Cacografía!.**

**3.-¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!.**

**4.-Sigan leyendo ^.^ El Fin de Semana actualizo el CP Final de esta micro-historia. Adicional les invito a leer mi micro-FF. Amor por Tumor que publique ayer, son tres capítulos que están completas. **

**5.-Estamos en contacto. ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


	2. CP2 ¡Jugando a Cupido!

**[¡LAS MALDADES DE TOUYA K!.]**

**CP. N°2: ¡Jugando a Cupido!. **

**[Segundos después] **

En vista que los anfitriones del lugar estaban pendiente del invitado de honor, Xiaoláng por seguir al pequeño Touya, término en el primer piso de la amplia casa entonces dijo en voz alta:

-¿Niño, dónde estás?-

Escucho una leve risa y el pequeño niño salió de una habitación e ingreso a otra, Xiaoláng no dudo en ingresar a la habitación cuando se quedo sin palabras y dijo en voz alta:

-¡Lo siento! . . . ¡NO Fue mi intención! - Salió de la habitación completamente rojo cuando escucho la risa escandalosa del niño pequeño a quién - Era oficial - lo quería arrastrar.

Sakura por su lado había salido del baño y siempre tenía la costumbre de salir en lencería [panty y sujetador] por lo que se quedo sin palabras al ver ingresar a su hermanito seguido del imponente hombre y su risa escandalosa la alerto, se quedo sin palabras por varios segundos por la sorpresa del hombre, entonces compuso su expresión y luego de reír al ver la incomodidad del hombre, finalmente mientras se vestía dijo en voz alta:

-¿Qué fue eso, Touya?-

-¡Nada! . . . El señor Li y yo estábamos jugando, él es mi nuevo amigo- Dijo el pequeño niño con una expresión angelical y su hermana pregunto mientras buscaba un vestido de corte recto para ponerse:

-Es la primera vez que te agrada un hombre ajeno a nuestra familia-

-¡Es que él me cae bien! . . . Jugo conmigo en el estadio y me compro helado y dulces-

Sakura entre cerró los ojos cuando le pregunto a su hermano:

-¿Cuál vestido te gusta más?-

-¡Tú te vez linda con todo lo que uses!- Dijo Touya con orgullo y su hermana no se privo de darle un suave beso sonoro en la mejilla y le dijo:

-Pero tengo una reunión de negocios con mi padre y los señores Li-

-¿Te vas a reunir con él?-

-¡Si Touya!-

-Entonces- Touya con prisa se bajo de la cama y se metió de cabeza en el armario de su hermana y le dijo con emoción:

-¡Ponte esto hermana!-

-¡Touya voy una reunión no a una fiesta!-

-Pero tus piernas son muy lindas-

Sakura sonrío con calma cuando dijo en voz alta:

-No sé para qué te pregunto, mejor escojo algo menos sugestivo-

Touya hizo una mueca de reproche y se acordó que debía ir por sus arañas entonces dijo en un tono divertido:

-¡Te veo abajo hermana!-

-¡OK! . . . ¡Pórtate bien!-

Touya miro a su hermana con una cara tan angelical y dijo:

-¡Yo siempre me porto bien hermana!-

Sakura miro al pequeño Touya pero no dijo palabra alguna, estaba atrasada para la cena.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras Sakura se terminaba de cambiar, Xiaoláng bajaba del primer piso con la cara completamente roja, entonces su padre le pregunto:

-¿Por qué tienes tu rostro rojo?-

-¡Tengo un poco de calor!-

Su padre lo miro con una suave sonrisa, esa excusa era muy pobre a su criterio pero decidió no decir palabra alguna cuando Nadeshiko llamo su atención al decir:

-¡La cena se va a servir!-

Nadeshiko iba distribuir los espacios cuando Touya dijo en voz alta:

-¡YO QUIERO COMER JUNTO A TIO SHALON Y A MI HERMANA!-

-¿Tío?- Pregunto Sakura con asombro, al bajar por las escaleras y escuchar el escandaloso comentario de su pequeño hermano entonces Fujitaka le dijo a su hijo:

-¡Se pronuncia Xiaoláng!-

-¡No puedo decir eso!- Dijo Touya con pesar, lo que causo que más de un invitado incluida su hermana, rieran abiertamente de sus expresiones.

-¡No importa señor Kinomoto! . . . El niño me puede decir Shaoran, así se pronuncia mi nombre en japonés- Dijo Xiaoláng con calma mientras Touya lo miro con emoción y le dijo para asombro de los invitados, incluido Hien Li:

-¡Te diré tío Shaoran!-

-¿Por qué le dices tío Shaoran?- Pregunto con interés Tomoyo, quién venía de hacer dormir a su pequeña hija de dos años junto con su hermana Meiling, quién también venía de hacer dormir a su pequeño bebe de siete meses, entonces el pequeño Touya contesto:

-¡Porque él se va casar con mi hermana Sakura!-

Sakura que en ese momento estaba tomando una copa con vino se atoro con el mismo y sus padres dijeron al mismo tiempo con vergüenza para diversión de los invitados:

-¡TOUYA!-

Hien por su parte no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada sonora, ante la incomodidad de su hijo que se puso completamente rojo por segunda vez y Sakura que estaba cerca de él, se puso también roja, no sabía si era por haberse atorado con el vino o por la sorpresa del comentario.

Sakura superado la sorpresa dijo con reproche:

-¿De dónde sacaste qué yo me voy a casar con el señor Li, Touya?-

-¡Es que mami dijo que si querían un hermanito para jugar, tú debes tener novio!- Dijo Touya con inocencia e inmediatamente acoto al ver el rostro desencajado de su hermana:

-Pero como tú tienes malos gusto para hombres, yo te conseguí un novio, él me gusta, cásate con él y me das un . . .

Touya se alerto al ver la cara de enojo de su hermana y pregunto con recelo, mientras con disimulo retrocedía hacia el imponente hombre y cuando estuvo a una distancia - según él, segura para que su hermana no lo agarre - pregunto con asombro:

-¿Estás enojada? . . . ¿Por qué? . . . Si te hice un favor . . .

-¡TOUYA! - Dijeron sus padres al mismo tiempo y su madre dijo con vergüenza:

-¡Te vas directo a tu habitación, estas castigado por esos comentarios fuera de lugar!-

-¡Yo lo llevo!- Dijo Sakura al levantarse de su silla pero su pequeño hermano ya estaba detrás de las piernas de Xiaoláng, que aún no se había sentado y este dijo en un tono conciliador:

-¡Es solo un niño!-

-¡Es un niño que está en serios problemas!- Dijo Sakura con reproche pero no pudo continuar porque sus primos políticos: Eriol, Ariel y Kerberus no pudieron contener más las risas y contagiaron a los invitados, todos empezaron a reír entonces Fujitaka dijo con reproche:

-¡Touya te vas a tu habitación, ahora!-

-¡Pero . . . Tengo hambre!- Dijo Touya con una expresión de cachorro abandonado y su madre replico:

-¡Ese va hacer tu castigo por hacer comentarios imprudente!-

Entonces Xiaoláng miro a su padre, a las personas del lugar y dijo en un tono conciliador:

-¡Es solo un niño! . . . ¿Por qué no cenamos? . . . Además tenemos una reunión y si nos demoramos más, terminaremos más tardes y nosotros debemos viajar a Kobe-

Ese comentario hizo que los anfitriones pasaran por alto el castigo al pequeño niño cuando Sakura dijo en voz baja:

-¡De está te salvaste micro-demonio pero te he de agarrar estando solo!-

Xiaoláng sonrío con suavidad ante la sutil amenaza de la hermosa mujer pero se mordió los labios para no reírse, al notar que el pequeño Touya cuando le saco la lengua a su hermana y por su seguridad, no se sentó entre su hermana y Xiaoláng sino entre él y su padre Hien, quién miraba al niño con diversión.

La cena se dio sin mayores novedades a pesar que Sakura no dejo de prestar atención a su hermanito para que no haga comentarios fueras de lugar y la haga quedar mal.

La reunión también se dio sin novedad alguna, Sakura iba evaluar junto con sus socios la posibilidad de realizar la publicidad de las nuevas sucursales bancarias que iba abrir el Grupo Li en Japón.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Días después]**

En el Banco Li & Asociados en Tomoeda, Fujitaka miraba con asombro a su esposa que le pregunto:

-¿Te vas de viaje?-

-Si cielo porque tenemos nuevas mercaderías, que nos han llegado al puerto de Yokohama, voy estar ausente cuatro días . . . ¿Crees poder cuidar a Touya en mi ausencia? . . . La nana aún no se repone de su resfriado y he estado con el bebe todo el día pero a mi viaje no lo puedo llevar, porque iré al puerto-

-¡Mi amor! . . . Debo viajar a Tokio, al final del día porque mañana tengo una reunión, temprano en la mañana en la matriz, con los dueños del banco-

[Pensando] . . . ¿Cielo, te lo puedes llevar a Tokio? . . . ¿Por qué asumo que te vas hospedar en el pent-house de nuestra hija Sakura?-

-¡Exacto!-

-Touya le gustara ver a su hermana entre semana y si deseas puedes quedarte el resto de la semana-

-¡Es una excelente idea mi amor!- Dijo Fujitaka mientras le daba un corto beso a su esposa en los labios.

Después de aquella visita, Fujitaka llamo a su casa para avisar al personal de la casa sobre su viaje y por su puesto para que arreglen una pequeña maleta con las cosas del pequeño Touya, quién al enterarse de su viaje se puso muy feliz y dijo en voz alta:

-¡Tengo que preparar una maleta adicional para mis mascotas . . . Veamos me llevaré Alicia, la lagartija, mis lombrices . . . [Pensando] . . . No puedo llevar a todas mis mascotas . . . ¡Ya sé! . . . Llevaré mis caramelos amargos [ácidos] . . . La goma, también los chicles que dejan la lengua azul . . . ¿Qué más me falta? . . . Norberto, mi hámster pero ese no da miedo . . . [Risas Divertidas] . . . ¡Ese se queda! . . . ¿Gillos [Grillos] o Cucharachas [Cucarachas]? . . . ¡Ya sé! . . . Llevare mis ranas-

-¿Niño Touya, qué hace?- Pregunto con curiosidad una de las empleadas de la casa y Touya contesto con su sonrisa angelical:

-¡Nada! . . . Solo viendo que voy a llevar-

-¡Debes estar muy feliz de ver a su hermana! . . . ¿Vas a llevar tus juguetes Touya?-

-¡No! . . . Mi hermana tiene muchos juguetes para mí, allá-

[Sonido de ranas croando] La empleada miro a Touya y le pregunto:

-¿Qué son esos sonidos?-

-¡No sé! . . . Tal vez son de afuera- Contesto el pequeño niño cruzando sus deditos detrás de su espalda, lo hacía cada vez que decía una pequeña mentira o como él decía: No miento solo cuento la verdad a mi manera.

-¡Tienes razón! . . . Ahora Touya vamos para que tomes un baño y . . . ¿Vas a llevar esta otra maleta?-

-¡Sí! . . . Ahí pondré mis dulces-

-¡No comas mucho para que no te enfermes!-

-¡No lo haré señorita Tina!-

La joven sonrío con suavidad y se apresuro asear al niño porque el señor Kinomoto iba a pasar por él en menos de una hora y debía estar listo.

Fujitaka decidió manejar a Tokio, ya que no solo iba estar en la matriz sino que iba extender su estadía en la ciudad y pasar unos días con su hija mayor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Horas después]**

Fujitaka iba a ir al pent-house de su hija pero tuvo que desviarse de su ruta hacia la Matriz del Banco Li & Asociados porque Los Li, tenían un problema con los administradores de esa matriz, por lo que obligado le toco ha Fujitaka presentarse en la matriz con su pequeño hijo.

Touya al ingresar al moderno edificio se quedo impresionado pero frunció el ceño al notar a una mujer de cabellos rubios y ojos azules [Lentes de contacto] del brazo de Li Xiaoláng y cerca de él su padre [Hien] que los miraba con el semblante serio.

**[Touya POV]**

¿Quién es esa mujer? . . . ¡No me gusta! . . . ¿Será su novia? . . . [Pensando] . . . Entonces cambia el plan, uno hacer que rompa y dos que él salga con mi hermana.

Luego de una breve presentación, Xiaoláng miro con interés al pequeño niño y le dijo con una suave sonrisa:

-¡Hola Touya, nos volvemos a ver!-

Touya lo miro con el ceño fruncido y Xiaoláng pregunto con cuidado:

-¿Estás molesto conmigo?-

-¿Quién esa mujer?- Pregunto con enojo el niño, a lo que Xiaoláng contesto con una suave sonrisa:

-¡Ella es mi novia Akane Hina!-

Ante ese comentario su novia regreso su mirada hacia ellos y dijo en un tono meloso:

-¡Eres un niño lindo!-

-¡Y tú eres una mujer muy pero muy muy fea!-

-¡TOUYA!- Dijo Fujitaka con vergüenza ante la mueca de reproche de su hijo, el desconcierto de la mujer, la diversión de Hien y por supuesto la sorpresa de Xiaoláng entonces Fujitaka dijo en un tono imperativo:

-¡Discúlpate con la señorita!-

-¡No se preocupe . . . Es un niño!- Dijo la mujer sin darle importancia, gesto que no paso desapercibido para el pequeño niño que espero unos segundos y al ver a Xiaoláng centrarse en hablar con los hombres, se acerco a ella con sigilo y puso una expresión de cachorro arrepentido y le dijo:

-¡Lo siento señorita!-

-¡No pasa nada pequeño!-

Touya se metió la mano al bolsillo y le dijo:

-Para disculparme acepte por favor esos caramelos-

-¡Gracias pequeño!-

-Son deliciosos. . . Si los prueba, sabré que usted abra aceptado mis disculpas, fui un niño malo . . .¡Lo siento!-

Ante sus expresiones de arrepentimiento, la mujer abrió el caramelo y se lo metió a la boca y al sentir el suave sabor de la menta dijo con suavidad:

-¡Esta delici . . . ¡AHHHHHH! . . . ¡AGUA! ¡AGUA! . . . .

Xiaoláng se alerto al ver a su novia completamente roja y dijo:

-¿Qué sucede Akane?-

-¡AGUA! . . . ¡AGUA! . . . La pobre mujer sentía que su lengua le ardía con fuerza producto de la sensación acida y picante del caramelo.

Fujitaka abrió sus ojos en señal de horror, trato de ayudar a la joven mientras que Hien empezó a reír sobre todo cuando noto al pequeño bribón recoger la cartera que Akane lanzo al piso y meter en ella una serie de gusanos. No sabía que el pequeño niño pudiera llevar algo así encima.

Mientras Hien miro a su hijo atender a su novia, él se acerco al niño, gesto que no paso desapercibido para Fujitaka, quién no había visto lo que hizo su hijo y pregunto con recelo:

-¿Touya, qué hiciste?-

-¡Nada!- Dijo Touya contestando con toda naturalidad mientras cruzaba sus deditos detrás de su espalda y dijo en voz alta:

-¿Quién es ese tipo, papi?-

Tanto Hien como Fujitaka se quedaron sin palabras por el tono imperativo que uso el pequeño niño y por la forma que frunció el ceño, una expresión que su padre nunca había visto en su hijo entonces ambos notaron la presencia de Sakura en el banco que conversaba amenamente con un hombre de cabellos negros y por la mirada de su hija, Fujitaka supuso que era un conocido, iba contestar pero se alerto al no ver a su pequeño hijo donde estaba y pregunto con preocupación:

-¿Dónde se metió Touya?-

Hien se mordió los labios para no soltar una sonora carcajada cuando señalo al niño ir hacia su hermana, no se iba a perder la travesura que el pequeño niño por lo que lo siguió, Fujitaka se alerto y dijo:

-¿En qué momento se escurrió este niño?-

-¡Tu pequeño hijo es todo un caso!- Señalo Hien con diversión y antes de hablar noto la presencia de su hijo que dijo con reproche:

-¡Akane está furiosa, su lengua esta complemente azul! . . . ¡Esto es culpa de . . .

Xiaoláng no dijo palabra alguna al notar la mirada de desconcierto de su padre y del señor Kinomoto entonces pregunto:

-¿Qué sucede?- La única respuesta que obtuvo fue que su padre señalar hacia dónde estaba llegando el pequeño Touya y se apresuraron a ir detrás de él para evitar más travesura de su parte, cuando escucharon decir al hombre que estaba hablando con Sakura:

-¿Te tomas algo conmigo está noche?-

-¡Puede ser! . . . ¿Qué tal si me recoges . . .

-¡MAMI! . . . ¡MAMI! . . . - Dijo Touya en un tono imperativo, mientras sorprendía a su hermana abrazándole las piernas entonces el hombre de cabellos negros pregunto con asombro:

-¿Tienes un hijo?-

Antes que Sakura respondiera el niño se puso a llorar y dijo:

-¡Mami Mala! . . . ¿Por qué me dejaste botado en Tomoeda? . . . ¿Ya no me quieres? . . . . [Llanto estridente] . . . ¡MAMIIIIIIII! . . . .

Sakura aun estaba perpleja por lo que hacía su hermano, cuando el hombre le dijo:

-¡Eh! . . . ¡Creo que tienes algo importante que resolver ahora! . . . ¡Te llamo después! - [Traducido una mujer con hijo no era de su interés, no la iba volver a llamar]

-¡No espera! . . .

-¡MAMI NO ME ABANDONES!- Gritaba con insistencia Touya pero al notar al hombre irse del banco miro a su hermana, cruzando los bracitos, se seco las lágrimas entonces pregunto con enojo:

-¿Hermana, quién era ese sujeto?-

Sakura amaba a su pequeño hermanito pero en momentos como esos que la hacían quedar tan mal, le daban ganas de ser hija única, la peor parte no podía perder la compostura por el lugar y ante las personas que estaba.

-¿Y bien? - Pregunto Touya ya golpeando su zapato derecho contra el suelo y volvió a preguntar con el ceño fruncido:

-¿Quién era ese sujeto?-

Sakura miro a su hermanito con reproche y dirigió su mirada impregnada con reproche a su padre y le pregunto:

-¿Cuándo se van?-

Fujitaka sonrío con nerviosismo porque tenía a sus jefes a lado pero antes que él conteste su pequeño hijo dijo con reproche:

-¡Recién llegamos y ya nos estás botando! . . . ¡Te voy acusar con mamá!-

Sakura se dio un paso adelante y Touya se alerto cuando dijo en voz alta:

-¡Te acusare con mamá!-

-¡Hija! . . . ¡Cálmate!-

Sakura respiro pesadamente, se supone que tenía una segunda reunión con Los Li pero no dejo de mirar a su pequeño hermanito cuando le susurro en voz baja:

-¡Te he de agarrar a solas micro-monstruo y . . .

-¡AHHHHHHH! . . . Todos se quedaron perplejos [Menos Touya] al ver a una mujer rubia histérica al encontrar gusanos en su cartera.

Xiaoláng se alerto y fue atender a su novia entonces Sakura regreso su mirada a su hermano y pregunto con preocupación:

-¿Dime qué no tienes nada que ver con eso?-

Touya cambio su expresión de enojo a una dulce y dijo con tranquilidad:

-¡No sé de qué me hablas, hermanita!-

**[Hien POV]**

¡Oh por DIOS! . . . ¡Este niño es un verdadero demonio! . . . ¡Nah! . . . Pero si hace que rompen mi hijo y esa mujer le voy a deber un favor . . . ¡Creo que me conviene ser su amigo! . . .¡Es mejor tenerlo de amigo que de enemigo! . . . ¡Este niño es de temer! . . . [Risas Suaves].

**[Continuara]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.-La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor [SCC] del Grupo CLAMP.**

**[El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.]**

**2.-¡Mil disculpas por la Cacografía!.**

**3.-¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!.**

**4.-Sigan leyendo ^.^ Se supone que esta historia es de 3CP's pero la voy extender un poquito más porque me faltan tres escenas por cuadrar, les dejo un micro-avance de lo que se viene: **

Touya espero que su hermana saliera del lugar para ingresar a su habitación y fue directo a su armario entonces busco con calma cuando encontró lo que estaba buscando y dijo:

-¡Aquí están! . . . Veamos tomare una media y las bragas de color . . . Negro y Roja . . [Risas Divertidas] . . . También necesito el perfumen de mi hermana. . . ¿Dónde estará?-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Xiaoláng miro con asombro al niño y le dijo:

-¿Te da miedo la oscuridad?-

-¡Sí! . . .[Sonido del llanto] . . . Pero mi pelota cayó en ese sótano, me da miedo bajar solo . . . ¿Bajas conmigo, porfis?

Algo le decía a Xiaoláng que bajar a solas con el pequeño diablillo no era buena idea pero antes esos ojos de cachorro abandonado él, no se podía negar.

**5.-Estamos en contacto. ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


	3. CP3 ¡Travesuras pospuestas!

**[¡LAS MALDADES DE TOUYA K!.]**

**CP. N°3: ¡Travesuras pospuestas!. **

**[Minutos después] **

Fujitaka estaba teniendo un mal rato al escuchar a su hija, en pleno despacho principal de los dueños de la matriz del Banco Li, regañar a su pequeño niño.

Estaba seguro que luego de ese regaño, Hien Li en persona le iba pedir la renuncia sobre todo al notar la cara seria y de enojo de Xiaoláng Li quién a causa de la travesura del " pequeño demonio " como lo catalogo su novia, terminaron peleando.

-¡Lo siento!- Dijo el pequeño Touya con su expresión de cachorro desamparado entonces su hermana dijo con enojo:

-¡No vuelvas hacer travesuras! . . . ¿En qué estabas pensando al darte ese tipo de dulce a la Srta. Hina? . . . ¿Cuántas horas va tener la lengua azul?-

-¡No sé!-

-¡TOUYA! - Dijo su hermana con reproche y acoto rápidamente:

-¡Estas castigado y cuando hable con mamá le diré lo que hiciste!-

-¡Hija!-

-¿Qué?- Pregunto Sakura con reproche entonces su padre dijo con pesar:

-¡Debemos empezar la reunión con Los Li!-

Sakura miro a su padre y ambos hombres [Hien y Xiaoláng] entonces dijo con malestar:

-¡Lo lamento! . . . ¡Estoy demasiado enojada y todo por culpa de este " niño "! . . . ¿Podemos postergar la reunión para mañana?-

Hien asintió la cabeza en un gesto positivo porque su hijo tampoco estaba de buen humor para trabajar entonces Xiaoláng pregunto en un tono conciliador:

-¿Podemos desayunar juntos y revisar . . .

-¿Estás invitando a mi hermana a salir?- Interrumpió Touya con una expresión impresa de esperanza, que dejo desconcertado a los hombres pero a Sakura la puso de peor humor cuando ella replico:

-¡Es suficiente!- Ella en impulso le jalo la oreja al pequeño Touya que empezó a protestar y dijo:

-¡Mi orejita! . . . ¡Suéltame! . . . ¡ME ESTAS HACIENDO DAÑO! . . . ¡Le diré a mamá!-

-¡No! . . . Vas a prometer en este mismo momento que vas a dejar tus planes maquiavélicos para unirme al señor Li-

-¿Maque . . . Qué?- Preguntaba el pequeño Touya sin entender y se tocaba la oreja que la tenía completamente roja entonces su hermana dijo con enojo:

-¡Deja de involucrarme con el señor Li! . . . Al sujeto ni le conozco. . . ¿Qué tal que sea un acosador, un hombre demente o quién sabe qué mala mañas ha de tener?-

-¡OIGA USTED!- Protesto Xiaoláng con enojo y Sakura contesto de mala manera porque cuando ella se enojaba, no se medía en las palabras que dijo sin pensar:

-¿Qué?-

-¡Yo también puedo decir lo mismo de usted!-

-¿Qué dijo?- Pregunto ella con reproche pero tanto Fujitaka como Hien, se pusieron en medio de ellos para que no peleen y se quedaron sin palabras al escuchar las escandalosas risas de Touya quién dijo:

-¡Parecen niños chiquitos!-

-¡Touya!- Dijo su hermana con reproche e inmediatamente reclamo:

-Quiero qué prometas que vas a dejar de involucrarme con el señor Li. ¿Te quedo claro?-

Touya hizo una mueca de disgusto y Sakura dijo en un tono firme:

-¡Promételo! . . . Y no te atrevas a cruzar los dedos de tus manos. . . ¡Promételo!-

-Pero . . . Pero . . . ¡Tú y él hacen bonita pareja! . . . ¡Yo tengo buen ojo para eso!-Dijo el pequeño Touya mientras se llevaba un dedito a uno de sus ojos entonces Sakura contesto con malestar:

-¡Deja de buscarme novio! . . . Si yo quisiera casarme o algo por estilo, yo sola puedo hacerlo y no necesito la ayudad de un micro-demonio como tú. . . Ahora promételo-

-¡No soy mico-demonio! - Dijo Touya con enojo entonces Xiaoláng decidió intervenir y dijo en un tono conciliador:

-¡Es solo un niño, no se enoje con él, ni le de mayor importancia a sus travesuras!-

Ese comentario fue el detonante para que Sakura se pusiera de peor humor cuando fulmino con la mirada al imponente hombre y le dijo:

-¿Es solo un niño? . . . Sabe, antes que naciera Touya no tenía problema con ninguno de los pretendientes que tenía pero nació este diablo y de dos años atrás después que empezó hablar . . . Este micro-demonio ha echado a perder cada una de mis relaciones amorosas . . . Ignorar lo que hacer es dar por sentado que usted y yo vamos a terminar casados . . . ¿Y no queremos eso, cierto?- Pregunto Sakura con malestar, dejando sin palabras a los hombres pero Touya inmediatamente protesto y dijo:

-¡No soy dablo! . . . Mami siempre dice que soy una angelito . . .

Sakura ignoro a su pequeño hermano cuando espero la ratificación del hombre y volvió a preguntar con enojo:

-¿No queremos eso, verdad?-

-¡Eh! . . . Xiaoláng no sabía que contestar porque la mirada intensa de la mujer lo puso nervioso.

Hien miro a su hijo y a Sakura entonces dijo en un tono divertido:

-¡Yo no tengo ningún problema que te conviertas en mi nuera!-

Xiaoláng y Sakura fulminaron con la mirada al hombre, Fujitaka estaba sin palabras pero su hijo Touya no se pudo quedar en su lugar y se acerco al imponente hombre y le pregunto:

-¿Nera . . . Qué es eso?-

-¡Nuera, es la esposa de mi hijo!-

Touya se emoción y dijo:

-¿Hacemos un tat. . .

Antes que propusiera tratos, alianzas, acuerdos Sakura lo agarro de la oreja y lo saco del lugar poco le importo si las personas del lugar la miraba con desconcierto entonces le dijo con enojo:

-¡Te voy a castigar! . . . ¡NOS VAMOS!-

-¡NOOOOO! . . . ¡SUELTAME! . . . ¡Me duele! . . . ¡POLICIA ME SECU . . .

Sakura le tapo la boca a su pequeño hermano y le dijo a su padre:

-¿Vienes o te quedas? . . . ¿Por qué son capaz de . . . ¡HAY! . . . .

Sakura soltó al pequeño Touya por la mordida tan fuerte que le hizo en la mano y al ver las marcas de sus dientes en ella dijo con enojo:

-¡PEQUEÑO DEMONIO, DEJA QUE TE ATRAPE!-

Fujitaka se alerto cuando vio a su hija quitarse los zapatos, ella realmente estaba enojada, el pequeño Touya lo único que hizo fue gritar y se alejo de ella con tal rapidez que fue a dar detrás de las piernas de Xiaoláng Li para que lo proteja.

Hien lejos de enojarse, no pudo evitar y soltar una fuerte carcajada, era un espectáculo digno de ver.

Fujitaka no tuvo más remedio que contener a su hija y le dijo:

-¡SAKURA! - Ante la mirada impregnada de enojo de su hija, él dijo con rapidez:

-¡Eres el adulto aquí, compórtate! . . . ¡Touya es solo un niño que . . .

-¿Niño? . . . ¡Ese monstruo me mordió!-

-¡No soy un monst . . .

Fujitaka miro a su pequeño hijo que estaba bien agarrado de las piernas de un desconcertado Xiaoláng y le dijo:

-¡TOUYA tu comportamiento deja mucho que desear!-

El pequeño Touya se preocupo, al ver el semblante serio de su padre y dijo con una expresión de cachorro arrepentido:

-¡Lo siento papi!-

Sakura lo miro con enojo y pero su padre dijo en un tono conciliador:

-¡Mejor nos vamos! . . . Señores Li me disculpo por el comportamiento de mis hijos- Dijo Fujitaka mirando a Touya pero sobre todo a Sakura que puso una expresión neutral pero eso no evito que entre cerrara sus ojos en señala de malestar entonces Hien dijo en un tono divertido:

-¡Tranquilo Fujitaka! . . . Sé perfectamente lo que es tener hijos-

Luego de ese comentario Los Kinomoto salieron del lugar pero Touya a lo lejos miro a Hien y al hacerle de la mano dijo entre susurros:

-¡Luego hablamos!-

Hien no pudo evitar reír ante la inusual escena pero al ver el rostro serio de su hijo dijo:

-¿Qué sucede?-

-¡Ni siquiera lo pienses, padre!- Dijo Xiaoláng con malestar entonces Hien sonrío abiertamente cuando propuso:

-¿No deberías estar cuidando de tu novia, la de la lengua azul? . . . [Risas Divertidas]

Xiaoláng lo miro con reproche pero no dijo palabra alguna, porque en ese momento recordó a su novia y que debía hacer las paces con ella.

Salió del despacho sin decir palabra alguna que no escucho cuando su padre dijo con diversión:

-Y yo que pensé que este viaje sería aburrido. . . [Risas Divertidas] . . . Voy a llamar a Ieran, a ella le va encantar saber del pequeño Touya.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Al día siguiente]**

Eran menos de las 5:00Am cuando Sakura sintió la presencia de su pequeño hermano en su habitación y le pregunto con suavidad:

-¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora?-

-¿Sigues enojada conmigo?- Pregunto el pequeño niño con una expresión de pesar mientras arrastraba un enorme conejo de color lila, Sakura sin prisa alguna quito las cobijas e hizo que el pequeño ingresara a su cama entonces le dijo en un tono suave pero firme:

-¡No estoy enojada pero . . . [Sonido de Tos] . . .

Sakura se quedo sin palabras al escuchar toser a su pequeño hermano, segundos después prendió la lámpara que estaba sobre una pequeña mesa, junto a su cama y pregunto con asombro:

-¿Por qué estás tosiendo? . . . ¿Deseas agua?-

-¡No! . . .Pero me duele todo el cuerpo-

Sakura se alerto y sintió una punzada de culpabilidad porque pensó que su pequeño hermano, se había enfermado por sus fuertes regaños entonces puso su mano sobre su frente y dijo con asombro:

-¡Tienes temperatura! . . . ¿Será gripe?-

-¡Me pica!-

-¿Dónde te pica cielo?- Sakura acerco su rostro cuando dijo en voz alta:

-¡Oh por DIOS! . . . ¿Eso es . . . Viruela o Sarampión? - Pregunto con sorpresa al ver las extrañas marcas rojizas en el cuello de su hermano, por suerte recordó que ella de niña la tuvo, con prisa salió de su cama y busco el botiquín de los primeros auxilios y por supuesto su libro de medicina infantil para buscar que debía hacer.

-¡Cielo abre la boca y di ahhhh!-

-¡AHHHHH! - Sakura se preocupo al ver la lengua tan roja, no era doctora pero le dio la impresión que su garganta estaba inflamada, al no saber qué hacer dijo en voz alta:

-¡Ten el termómetro! . . . Voy por papá. . . Creo que mejor te llevo al hospital, yo no sé lidiar con niños enfermos-

Touya, la agarro de la mano dándole entender que no quería quedarse solo y ella dijo en un tono conciliador:

-¡Voy por papá! . . .

Ante la negativa del pequeño que no quería quedarse solo, Sakura tomo el termómetro y dijo con preocupación:

-¡La fiebre está muy alta! . . . ¡Te daré un baño rápido para que baje! . . . ¡Ven conmigo Touya!

Sakura tomo a su pequeño hermano en brazos y noto lo débil que estaba porque dejo caer su conejo preferido y gritar al ir a la puerta de su habitación:

-¡PAPA VEN! . . . ¡PAPA TOUYA ESTA ENFERMO! -

Sakura se quedo sin palabras porque su padre no daba señales de vida ante sus gritos y decidió salir al pasillo y maniobrando con el niño en sus brazos, ingreso a la habitación donde estaba su padre y dijo:

-¡Padre tenemos un . . . ¡PAPA! . . . ¡PAPA DESPIERTA!

[Gemido] . . . [Sonido de Tos] . . . Fujitaka se despertó con la cara enrojecida y unas extrañas manchas en su cuello entonces Sakura pregunto con alerta:

-¿Papá también tienes viruela?-

-¿Qué?-

-¡Papi me sentó mal!- Dijo Touya con cansancio y Sakura lo único que hizo, fue ponerlo sobre su cama y a los pocos segundos le puso su mano sobre la frente de su padre y dijo con sorpresa:

-¡También tienes fiebre! . . . ¡Papá, Touya también está enfermo!-

Fujitaka se sentía fatal entonces su hija sugirió:

-¡Llamaré al médico o mejor vamos al hospital . . . Ve a darte un baño! . . . ¡Debemos cancelar la agenda de hoy!-

Fujitaka estaba tan cansado que las palabras de su hija, que apenas la entendían y se preocupo al ver a su pequeño hijo sonrojado producto de la fiebre y dijo con malestar:

-¡Creo que Touya me enfermo! . . . ¿Cómo paso esto? . . . ¿Te sientes bien hija?-

Sakura sonrío en un tono conciliador cuando dijo:

-¡No te preocupes por mí! . . . Mejor ve a dar . . .

Sakura se quedo sin palabras cuando dijo en voz alta:

-¡Oh por DIOS! . . . Si tú te enfermaste al estar cerca de Touya me pregunto . . . !No! . . . Espero que Los Li estén bien . . . Bueno si ambos han tenido . . . Mejor les llamo pero es muy temprano, ya sé les pasare un sms . . . ¡Vamos padre date un baño, que yo haré lo mismo con Touya!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras Sakura estaba lidiando con su hermano y su padre enfermo, en un pent-house de lujo que alquilaban Hien y su hijo para pasar su estadía en Japón, la situación no era diferente, Hien ingreso a la cocina y noto a su hijo despierto entonces dijo con pesar:

-¡Tengo sed! . . . Me siento como si me hubiera pasado un tractor encima-

-¡Me pasa igual! . . . ¡Creo que tengo fiebre! . . .

Hien miro a su hijo cuando dijo con malestar:

-¡Tengo ganas de vomitar! . . . Pero son solo las gan . . . ¿Qué son estas manchas rojas en tu cuello?-

Xiaoláng que se sentía con el cuerpo descompuesto dijo con pesar:

-¡No sé tú tienes . . . [Sonido de mensaje] . . .

Tanto Hien como Xiaoláng se quedaron sin palabras al escuchar esa alerta entonces con pesar porque ambos se sentían falta, Hien leyó el mensaje pasado por Sakura que decía:

_-¡Buenos días señora Li!. Lamento pasarle un sms a esta hora pero mi hermanito Touya al parecer tiene viruela y contagio a mi padre por lo que los llevaré al Hospital Central, me veo obligado postergar nuestra reunión hasta que ellos se curen. ¡Lo siento! _

_ATT. Sakura Kinomoto._

Hien abrió sus ojos en señal de horror, gesto que no paso desapercibido con su padre cuando dijo en voz alta:

-¿Sucede algo?-

-La hija de Fujitaka paso un sms . . . Mira . . .

Hien estaba demasiado cansado para leer el mensaje en voz alta entonces Xiaoláng lo leyó y dijo con pesar:

-¡Este micro-demonio nos enfermo a todos!-

-El bebe no tiene la culpa, los niños se enferman. . . [Gemido] . . . Me duele todo el cuerpo . . .

-¡Me siento fatal! . . . ¿Por qué no la llamamos para ver en qué hospital están e ir a verlos?-

-¿No leíste? . . . Van al Hospital Central. . . ¡Siento que todo me da vueltas!-

-Necesitamos un baño y vamos al hospital. . .

Hien miro a su hijo con pesar pero dado su estado de salud no contesto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Horas después]**

A pesar del susto que paso Sakura, ella no podía evitar reír de la extraña situación:

Ahí en una habitación compartida, un niño y tres adultos [Fujitaka-Hien-Xiaoláng] estaban con suero, enfermos y quejándose, con sus expresiones de moribundos, eso era desconcertante para ella.

Sin duda alguna iban hacer unos días para recordar, finalmente Sakura dijo con suavidad evitando reír:

-¡Iré . . . Ah . . . Creo que iré a verles un consume de pollo!-

Ninguno de ellos tenía hambre pero Touya dijo con pesar:

-¡Yo no tengo. . . Hambe, yo quiero a mi mami!-

-¡Lo siento cielo pero deben comer!- Dijo Sakura dándole un suave beso a su hermano en la frente y dijo con diversión:

-Te prometo que cuando te cures, te llevare al parque de diversiones.-

[Gemido] . . . ¡Yo quiero helado!-Dijo el pequeño Touya con cansancio.

-No sé si te deje comer eso pero . . . Le preguntare al doctor . . .

Sakura miro a los hombres entonces pregunto con suavidad:

-¿Desean algo en particular?-

-¡Me pica . . . Lugares que no sabía que podía picar!- Dijo Fujitaka con pesar y reproche, su hija tuvo que morderse los labios para no reírse al notar el semblante de seriedad de Los Li y ella dijo:

-Me parece que si pueden tomar jugo de naranja . . . Voy hablar con el médico que los atendió . . . Ya regreso . . .

-¡Hermana!-

-Dime cielo . . .

-¡Pon anime!-

Sakura miro el TV de plasma, lo prendió y dijo en un tono suave:

-¡TOMATO-CHAN! . . . Super tienen canales infantiles, no vas aburrirte. . . ¡Divierte hermanito!-

Después que salió Sakura, Xiaoláng trato de sentarse en su cama individual y pregunto con enojo:

-¿Vamos a ver eso?-

-¡Tomato-chan es lindo!-Contesto con cansancio Touya.

Hien miro al techo y dijo con pesar:

-¡Estar enfermo es una cosa pero . . . Estar enfermo y ser torturado con música infantil no tiene precio! . . . [Quejido]-

-¡Odio al tomato-chan!- Dijo Fujitaka en voz baja solo para que los hombres escuchen e inmediatamente dijo:

-¡Desde que Touya lo escucho a la edad de un año, le encanta y lo repite hasta el cansancio!-

Xiaoláng se acostó en su cama y dijo:

-¡Siento qué voy a morir!-

-¡Igual yo!- Dijo Hien con pesar, entonces una de las enfermeras vino y dijo con suavidad:

-¡Es hora de inyectarlos!-

Touya y Xiaoláng abrieron sus ojos de forma desmesurada porque a ninguno de los dos le gustaban las inyecciones, cuando la enfermera señalo con diversión al ver la expresión del niño:

-Pero a ti, te pondré la inyección en el suero-

[Suspiro de Alivio de parte de Touya] . . . Xiaoláng miro a la enfermera con reproche y le dijo:

-¿Por qué no pode la inyección en mi suero?-

-¡En el caso de los adultos es diferente!-

Xiaoláng iba decir algo pero la escandalosa risa de Touya a pesar de estar enfermo, lo perturbo sobre todo cuando dijo:

-¡Te van a pinchar con la . . . Aguja! . . . [Risas Divertidas] . . .

-¡Inyéctelo a él también!- Exigió Xiaoláng con malestar pero la enfermera se negó y el pequeño Touya a pesar de sentirse mal, no pudo evitar sacarle la lengua.

Descaradamente se estaba burlando del hombre, que quería como que se convierta en el esposo de su hermana.

Fujitaka y Hien estaban demasiado cansados para intervenir, además para su malestar a ellos también los tenían que inyectar.

**[Continuara]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.-La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor [SCC] del Grupo CLAMP.**

**[El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.]**

**2.-¡Mil disculpas por la Cacografía!.**

**3.-¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!.**

**4.-:O Se enfermo el pequeño Touya pero ya saben lo que dice: ¡Diablo pequeño! ¡Diablo Eterno! ^.^ Me falta un par de locuras más y les dijo un micro-avance: **

Sakura se quedo sin palabras cuando volvió a preguntar:

-¿Quieres un murciélago de mascota? . . . Pensé que me pedirías un perrito o un gatito-

-¡Es que los muce . . . Los . . . Mini-vampiros son lindos! . . . Hasta ya le tengo un nombre, además tú lo prometiste y lo que se promete se cumple- Dijo el pequeño Touya con una expresión de cachorro que hizo que Sakura preguntar con pesar:

-¿Cuál va hacer su nombre?-

-¡SANGO! . . . Le pondré Sango a mi muce . . . Muce . . . Al vampiro.

**[Sakura POV]**

¡Diablos! . . . ¿Por qué le prometí que le iba comprar una mascota?.

Al ver la cara de duda de su hermana, el pequeño Touya se subió al taburete y le dijo con diversión:

-Si no me compras al vampiro, también me puedes compar ese, puede ser . . . ¡Esa sepente! [Serpiente] . . .

**5.-Algunos de ustedes me han preguntado [Vía Facebook] por qué Touya no le dice cuñado a Xiaoláng sino tío, simple es un niño de 4 años que no conoce de esos términos y se le hace difícil entender ese concepto. Para conservar un poco la inocencia del niño [A pesar de ser un completo diablo para hacer travesuras] expreso pongo palabras incompletas que dan entender que su pronunciación no es excelente. Sigan leyendo porque una vez que se cure vienen más travesuras de parte de Touya K. ^.^ **

**6.-Estamos en contacto. ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


	4. CP4 ¡Los diseños de Touya!

**[¡LAS MALDADES DE TOUYA K!.]**

**CP. N°4: ¡Los diseños de Touya!. **

**[Minutos después]**

La enfermera Nabiki Denka estaba teniendo lo que ella catalogaría como un momento divertido pero difícil, con los pacientes que le toco inyectar, específicamente los adultos.

El pequeño niño a pesar de estar cansado y con fiebre no dejo de burlarse de su padre cuando lo inyectaron y sus frases se " supuesto animo " no ayudaban:

-¡Vamos papi!. ¡Si se puede!. ¡Sé fuerte!-

-¡ CÁLLATE TOUYA!- Dijo su padre con malestar al ver la sonrisa burlona de su pequeño hijo mientras sentía en su glúteo la aguja, eso paso pero el contenido del liquido literalmente hablando le hizo ver estrellas porque le dolió.

El segundo hombre [Hien Li] paso por algo similar pero esta vez, el niño se limito en sus comentarios al decir:

-¡Mira papi, el señor Li es más fuerte que tú . . . El no llora!-

Su padre estaba tan cansado para discutir, cuando fue el turno del hombre de cabellos castaños, realmente paso un mal rato con él sobre todo cuando el pequeño niño no tuvo reparo en bajarse de su cama, arrastrar con dificultad donde tenía su suero alzado e ir donde estaba él [Xiaoláng Li] y decirle con un tono serio:

-¿Eres hombre o un ratón? . . .¡Sé fuerte! . . . Mi hermana si se deja inyec . . . Inye . . . Mi hermana no llora-

-¡No estoy llorando!- Dijo Xiaoláng con malestar cuando sintió la aguja ingresar a su glúteo y el pequeño Touya al ver su expresión al estrujar sus sabanas le pregunto con interés pero con una expresión que denotaba su diversión:

-¿Te duele?-

El hombre respiro con fuerza, realmente ese liquido dolía, según él le quemaba hasta lo más profundo de sus tuétanos, nunca le gustaron las inyecciones, si de niño hacía unos megas-escapes para no dejarse inyectar, de adulto las evitaba a toda costa, finalmente cuando la joven enfermera termino cometió el error de decir:

-¡Ve, ya paso no fue nada!-

-¡NADA! . . . LA VOY A DEMANDAR POR HABERME AGREDIDO. . . ¡ESO ME DOLIÓ!-

La enfermera se quedo sin palabras por la forma abrupta de reaccionar del hombre pero no dijo palabra alguna cuando el pequeño Touya empezó a reír entonces dijo al regresar a su cama en voz alta:

-¡Ya me estoy arrepint . . . Arre . . . Mi hermana necesita un hombre fuerte no uno débil! -

-¡TOUYA! - Dijo su padre con reproche entonces Xiaoláng lo miro con enojo y le dijo:

-¡No me iré de este lugar, sin hacer que te inyecten primero para que veas lo que se siente!-

[Risas suaves] . . . ¡Qué malo!- Dijo el pequeño Touya en un tono divertido, la enfermera se excuso y prefirió salir del lugar, por ahora ella ya había hecho su parte pero al abrir la puerta noto la presencia de la hermosa mujer de cabellos castaños que le dijo:

-¡Lamento molestarle! . . . Pero no encontré la cafetería. . .

-¡Esta en remodelación señorita!-

[Pensando] . . . ¿Y ahora dónde compro la comida para ellos? . . . El doctor Rina me autorizo a traer consumé de pollo, jugo de naranja y helado de paletas para que le alivien la garganta-

-Puede ir a Nutri's Food, ellos no traen la comida, están a dos cuadras-

-Adicional, enfermera cuánto tiempo creen que ellos van estar aquí-

-Los trajo a tiempo, así que ha de ser de unos tres a cinco días-

-¿Tanto tiempo?-

-Es un cuadro viral no existe medicinas o antibióticos para curar la enfermedad, sino que hay un tratamiento para aliviarlo y por supuesto las respectivas vacunas, el suero le va permitir recuperar los electrolitos que pierden al vomitar, lo bueno es que el estomago no se le ha descompuesto-

-¡Gracias señorita!-

-¡Permiso!-

Sakura dejo que salga la enfermera e ingreso a la habitación y noto el extraño ambiente entre los hombres, sobre todo entre Xiaoláng y su pequeño niño entonces pregunto:

-¿Me perdí de algo?-

Esa pregunta fue el detonante para que el pequeño Touya, llamara a su hermana con su manito y le contara su propia versión de la historia, de cómo los hombres padecieron por la inyección que les pusieron a cada uno de ellos.

Fujitaka y Hien se sentían tan mal que se quedaron dormidos pero Xiaoláng a pesar de su cansancio no se perdió de un solo comentario e interrumpió varias veces cuando expresaba abiertamente su malestar y dijo:

-¡NO INVENTES! . . . ¡ESO NO IBA ASÍ! . . . ¡Cuenta bien la historia!-

Sakura no podía dejar de reír, era divertido ver a su pequeño hermanito hacer quedar mal al extraño porque Sakura hasta ese día realmente no había tratado al hombre con el que se supone que iba a trabajar.

Finalmente después de reír, le dijo con suavidad a su hermano:

-Dejare que descanses cielo, iré al pent-house por ropa y traeré tus juguetes-

-¿Por qué hermana?. ¿Cuánto tiempo vamos estar aquí?- Pregunto el pequeño Touya captando la atención del hombre [Xiaoláng] que también tenía las mismas preguntas y ella contesto:

-¡Me temo que de tres a cinco días!-

-¿Tanto?- Pregunto al mismo tiempo el pequeño Touya y Xiaoláng, ante ese pregunta Sakura comento:

-¡Lamentablemente es una enfermedad contagiosa! . . . Deben quedarse aquí. . . ¿Qué te trai . . .

Sakura hizo un alto a su pregunta cuando noto el semblante serio del hombre y pregunto con calma:

-¿Tiene alguna persona que pueda traer sus cosas señor Li y la de su padre?-

[Suspiro de Pesar] . . . ¡Mi novia pero ella . . .

-¿Sigue enojada con usted?-

El pequeño Touya lo miro con interés entonces dijo con rapidez:

-¡Hermana! . . . ¿Por qué no traes las cosas de ellos? . . . Porque sería triste que la persona que amas no esté contigo cuando estás enfermo- Sakura y Xiaoláng se quedaron sin palabras ante la excelente pronunciación del pequeño niño pero sobre todo por lo que dijo, Sakura compuso su expresión y dijo:

-Si me da el número de su novia, la puedo llamar-

Xiaoláng pareció dudar pero el niño dijo con una suave sonrisa y con tal malicia nada propio de un niño de cuatro años:

-Mami siempre dice que en los momentos malos se ven quienes nos aman, si yo fuera usted la llamaría y si no viene . . . ¡Es porque no lo ama!-

-¡Touya deja de meter cizañas al señor Li!-

-¿Qué es eso? . . . Yo no estoy metiendo nada. . . Es más ni me he levantado de aquí. . . Mira mis manitos, no tengo nada . . .

Sakura y Xiaoláng miraron al pequeño niño con una sonrisa suave y Sakura dijo:

-¡Lo que quiero decir es que no hagas comentarios fueras de lugar!-

-Voy por tus cosa . . . .

-Me haría el favor de llamar AKANE-

-¡Cla . . . ¿Por qué mueve la cabeza de forma negativa?-

-¡Por favor la llama de mi móvil, la pone en voz alta y le comenta que estoy enfermo!-

**[Sakura POV]**

¡Esto no me gusta!. No es posible que él, haga caso de los comentarios mal intencionado de este pequeño demonio.

-¡HERMANA!- Grito Touya

-¿Qué?-

-¿Qué estás pensando?-

-¡Eh! . . . ¡Lo siento!- Dijo Sakura sonrojada, al perderse en sus pensamientos y al notar la mirada intensa del hombre pregunto con cuidado:

-¿Realmente desea hacer eso? . . . Se puede dar el caso que su novia no haya tenido. . .

-¿La va llamar?- Pregunto el hombre con cansancio y ella dijo con calma:

-¿Dónde estás su móvil?-

Luego de unas breves instrucciones y de llamar tres veces Akane contesto con molestia:

-¿Qué quieres?-

Superando la sorpresa que le causa esa forma de contestar y al notar la expresión intensa del hombre dijo con calma:

-Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto soy . . .

-¿Eres la hermana de ese demonio qué se atrevió a ponerle la lengua azul?-

-¡Lamento lo que le hizo mi . . .

-Deberían mandar a ese mocoso al reformatorio- Sakura se tenso ante ese comentario y dijo con reproche mientras Xiaoláng frunció el ceño:

-No le llamo para hablar de mi hermanito, sino de su novio.-

-¡No tengo nada que hablar de él con usted! . . . ¡Un momento! . . . ¿Por qué me llama de su móvil?

-Su novio y el padre de él, están ingresado en el Hospital Central de Tokio con varicela-

-¡IUUUU! . . . ¡Qué asco! . . . ¿Para qué me llama?-

Ante la pregunta hecha con desdén, Sakura le contesto con enojo:

-¡Necesitan una persona que les asistan!-

-¿Acaso no los atienden las enfermeras y doctores del lugar?-

-A lo que me refiero es que deben ir por sus cosas al . . .

-¡Un momento! . . .Usted me llamo para qué haga papeles de criada, dígale a Wei-

-¿Quién es . . .

Sakura se quedo sin palabras al notar al imponente hombre ponerse de pie, quitarle el móvil y decirle de forma abrupta a su novia:

-¡HEMOS TERMINADO! . . . ¡NO ME VUELVAS A BUSCAR- Ni siquiera espero que Akane respondiera cuando apago el móvil y respiro con pesar, Sakura se apresuro hacer que se siente en su cama y dijo con suavidad:

-¡Creo que mejor se acuesta!-

Ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta que el pequeño niño se las había ingeniado para salir de su cama y llego jalando el suero que tenía en su brazo y dijo con pesar:

-¡Lo siento!-

Xiaoláng y Sakura miraron al niño pero ninguno de ellos dijo nada cuando el pequeño niño dijo con pesar:

-¿Hermana vas ayudarlos?-

Sakura se quedo sin palabras al tomar a su hermano en sus brazos y al hacerlo subir a la cama del hombre que aun seguía sentado cuando dijo en voz alta:

-¡Haré lo que pueda! . . . Ahora regrésate a tu cama-

-¡No yo me quiero quedar con él!-

Sakura miro al hombre y este dijo con pesar:

-¡Yo me encargo!-

-¿Entonces, qué debo buscar?-

Xiaoláng pasó un momento de incomodo, en esos momentos se daba cuenta el error que había sido venir sin su fiel mayordomo entonces Sakura sonrío de forma conciliadora y su hermano menor dijo:

-¡No te olvides de mis pinturas y mis lápices de colores! . . . ¡Mis juguetes de . . . Sakura y Xiaoláng no pudieron evitar reír con diversión ante la lista interminable del niño y Sakura dijo con diversión:

-¿Touya te das cuenta que solo vas estar aquí pocos días?-

-¡No son pocos días!-

-Además debo traer . . . Creo que lo haré en partes y pediré al primo Kerberus que me ayude . . . [Pensando] . . . Aunque no recuerdo si a él le ha dado viruela . . . [Suspiro de Pesar] . . . Ni modo lo haré sola . . . -Sakura le dio un corto beso a su hermano, noto que su padre estaba dormido y decidió salir del lugar de paso aprovecharía para llamar a su madre y ponerlo al tanto sobre la situación de su padre y su pequeño hermano.

Incluso se animo a llamar a China para informar a los familiares de los hombres Li, sobre su estado, por ahora tenía mucho que hacer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Al final del día]**

Mientras Hien y Fujitaka a pesar de sentirse fatal no podía dejar de reír, Xiaoláng por su lado estaba enojado con el pequeño Touya cuando este dijo:

-Pero . . . Pero . . . Tomate-chan es lindo . . .

-¡Eso no te da derecho a pintar mis bóxers, mis medias ni hablar de mis camisetas interiores! . . . ¿Dime qué al menos dejaste algo sin pintar?-

-Pero son mis disenos [diseños] . . . Además tú dijiste que pinte . . .

-¡Te dije que pintes pero no sobre mi ropa! . . . ¿Qué son estos garabatos? . . . ¡Mi pijama de seda! . . . Ahora deberé pedir a tu hermana que me traiga más . . . Xiaoláng se quedo sin palabras al notar sus hermosos y finos pantalones de casimir con unas extrañas rosas, garabatos, algo similar a unos vegetales sin contar con los dibujo con pintura blanca, dorada, plateada que había usado en sus zapatos entonces dijo con malestar:

-¡Pequeño demonio estás en problema!-

-¡No soy un demono! . . . ¿No te gusta mis dibujos?-Pregunto el pequeño Touya con una mirada de cachorro desvalido antes que él conteste, Sakura ingreso con varias bebida en sus manos cuando no pudo evitar reír al notar al hombre con su bóxer en las manos y la maleta abierta con toda su ropa pintada y garabateada, entonces pregunto entre risas:

-¡OMG! . . . ¿Qué hiciste Touya?-

Xiaoláng se puso completamente rojo al notar la presencia de la mujer y dijo entre dientes mientras dejaba su ropa interior en su maleta-

-¡Su hermanito es . . .

-¡El me dijo que pintara, hermana!-

-¿En su ropa?- Pregunto Sakura con diversión y Touya dijo con inocencia:

-¡El me dijo que le gustaba mis dibujos, que me veía futuro en la moda! . . . Dijo que si algún día hacía algo en la ropa, él lo iba usar. .

Sakura miro al hombre y le dijo en un tono suave:

-¡Culpa de usted! . . . Debe medir sus palabras para que no pasen cosas como estas -

-¿Ahora es culpa mía?- Pregunto Xiaoláng con malestar entonces Sakura sonrío con suavidad y le dijo a su hermano:

-¡Discúlpate con el señor Li!-

El pequeño refunfuño pero lejos de disculparse dijo con pesar:

-¡No sabe apeciar mi tabajo! [Ni saben apreciar mi trabajo!] . . . ¡Me sento ofencido! [Me siento ofendido].

Sakura tuvo que poner su mano en su boca para no reírse mientras Xiaoláng la miraba con reproche y le pregunto:

-¿Voy por su ropa?-

Xiaoláng la miro pero no dijo palabra alguna, tenía ganas de arrastrar [literalmente hablando] al pequeño diablillo que le había pintado toda su ropa, además que una desconocida ande en su ropa interior no le hacía mucha gracia.

**[Continuara]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.-La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor [SCC] del Grupo CLAMP.**

**[El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.]**

**2.-¡Mil disculpas por la Cacografía!.**

**3.-¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!.**

**4.-Estamos en contacto. ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


	5. CP5 ¡Llegan los Refuerzos de Touya!

**[¡LAS MALDADES DE TOUYA K!.]**

**CP. N°5: ¡Llegan los Refuerzos de Touya!. **

**[Días después] **

Los Li [Hien y Xiaoláng] estaba literalmente hablando un mal momento.

[1] Los síntomas de la viruela los tenía peor, si el segundo día se sentían mal en el tercer día se sentían morir porque aparte de las nauseas, las idas al baño, la fiebre, la picazón era insoportable.

[2] La peor parte era tener a las trillizas: Feime-Faren y Futtie en la habitación y cada una con su respetiva prole:

Feime había dejado a su esposo a cargo de su empresa en Madrid y se vino con sus hijos: Adam, Enrique y Helena. De 8, 7 y 6 años respectivamente, a todos ellos ya le había dado la viruela.

Faren había dejado a su esposo en Francia a cargo de sus empresas y se vino con sus hijas: Milena y Dara d años respectivamente, al igual que sus primos ya habían pasado por la pesada enfermedad y por último y no menos importante la escandalosa Futtie con sus pequeños hijos de 9 , 6 y 4 años respectivamente: Hien [Jr], Shaoran [Por ser el segundo varón de la Familia Li de la tercera generación y gemelo de Hien Jr. Faren le puso el nombre de su hermano menor en japonés], Lina y Alina, todos habían pasado por la enfermedad por lo que no corrían riesgo de contagio.

Ieran y Sheifa no pudieron viajar de Hong Kong porque ella estaba en sus días de labor, Sheifa en los próximos días iba tener su primera hija y todos estaban ansiosos con el nacimiento de la nueva heredera.

Wei tampoco se podía ausentar de Hong Kong porque estaba asistiendo a la señora Ieran en todo lo que necesite para ayudar a su hija Sheifa y dado que su esposo estaba por regresar de América, realmente no podía ir atender a Los señores Li.

Fujitaka nunca había estado rodeado de tantos niños y de escandalosas mujeres que se quedo profundamente dormido por el malestar.

Hien fue otro que no pudo con sus nietos y se quedo dormido.

Pero para horror de Xiaoláng, diversión de sus hermanas mayores, los niños inmediatamente se hicieron amigos del pequeño niño enfermo: Touya Kinomoto, sin duda algo que no le dio buena espina a él.

Finalmente por el cansancio dijo:

-¡Hermanas necesito dormir!-

-Puchero- ¿Pero Xiao hemos venido ayudarte?- Dijo Futtie con enojo mientras Faren comento:

-¡Nos vamos a quedar aquí hasta que el Dr. Te de alta!-

-Además nos intriga conocer a nuestra futura cuñada- Dijo Feime con diversión entonces su hermana Futtie comento:

-¡Ya era hora que terminaras con esa bruja de Akane!-

-¡Hermanas quiero . . .

-¿Quién quiere helado?- Pregunto Sakura al ingresar a la habitación de los hombres y de su pequeño hermano pero se quedo perpleja cuando le contestaron al mismo tiempo:

-¡YOOOOOOOO! . . . ¡ES LA TIA SAKURA! . . . ¡ES LINDA! . . . ¿Tú te vas a casar con el tío? . . . ¿Cuándo es la boda tío?-

Si Xiaoláng se quedo sin palabras ante las preguntas fueras de lugar de sus sobrinos Sakura estaba perpleja pero peor se puso cuando escucho al unisonó:

-¡KAWAI! . . . ¡Nuestra futura cuñada es tan linda!- Dijeron Faren, Futtie y Feime.

Sakura se quedo sin palabras al ver tantos niños y el parecido con Los Li era impresionante al igual que las bellezas de las trillizas que la estaban sofocando entonces ella dijo tratando de ser diplomática:

-¡Buenas tardes!. ¡Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto! Les voy a pedir qué salgan tanto Los señores Li, como mi padre y mi pequeño hermano, deben descansar-

-¡NOOOOOOOOO!- Los niños inmediatamente protestaron pero Touya dijo a pesar de sentirse mal:

-¡No importa! . . . Pueden venir cuando me cure además pueden ir a mi casa en Tomoeda . . .

-¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! . . . Touya formas parte del club pero recuerda que necesitas - Uno de los niños se acerco a su oído y le dijo: Cuando te cures te ayudamos con tu plan para unir al tío Xiaoláng y a la tía Sakura . . . No te olvides de llevar a una de tus mascotas-

-¡Voy a pedirle a mi hermana que me compre una!-

-¿Qué tengo que comprarte Touya?-

Touya puso una expresión de cachorro desvalido cuando dijo:

-¿Hermana, me compas [compras] una mascota?. Prometo ser responsabe [responsable] y ver por ella.

-¡No lo sé Touya! . . . No creo que nuestra madre te deje tener mascota-

-¡Por fis!- Dijo Touya y sus nuevos amigos dijeron al mismo tiempo:

-¡POR FISSSSS! . . . ¡Vamos tía Sakurita no seas malita!- Dijo uno de los niños más grandes, sus madres se reían de sus expresiones conocían a todos como para saber que algo estaban tramando, entonces Sakura dijo con cansancio:

-Si prometo comprarte una mascota, tus amigos se irán-

-¡SI! . . . Además queremos HELADO- Dijo uno de los niños y el resto de sus hermanos y primos dijeron al mismo tiempo:

-¡HELADOOOO! . . .

Sakura sonrío con diversión, realmente no sabía cómo había terminado en una situación así pero prometió comprar al pequeño Touya una mascota.

Al irse sus hermanos, Xiaoláng con vergüenza se disculpo varias veces con Sakura por los comentarios -Fuera de Lugar - que hicieron sus hermanas mayores y por supuestos sus sobrinos que lo hicieron quedar tan mal con ella.

La peor parte quedo completamente exhausto con aquella visita que se quedo profundamente dormido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Días después]**

Luego de las visitas frecuentes de las mujeres Li y sus hijos, Hien y Xiaoláng se despedían avergonzados con Kinomoto Fujitaka y el pequeño demonio que parecía haber encontrado a sus aliados dentro de los niños de la Familia Li.

Las disculpas hacia Sakura no cesaban porque sus hermanas con sus comentarios fuera de lugar habían hecho quedar muy mal a Li Xiaoláng y ellas daban por sentado que la joven iba hacer su nueva cuñada.

Touya en cambio estaba más que curado con las energías recargadas, que le dijo a su hermana:

-¿A dónde vamos?-

-Los dejare en Tomoeda, mi madre desea verte y está de regreso-

-¡No! . . . Yo me quiero quedar contigo. . . ¡PAPI!-

-¡Lo siento Touya te llevaremos de regreso a Tomoeda! . . . Además necesito ponerme al día en la sucursal. . .

-Pero . . . Pero . . . Hermana mi mascota . . .

Ante la cara de cachorro desamparado de su pequeño hermano, Fujitaka pregunto:

-¿Mascota? ¿Le prometiste una mascota a Touya? . . . El no tiene edad para cuidar a una. . .

-¡Si tengo! . . . Vamos hermana solo me compas [compras] la mascota y me quedo un par de días más y me llevas de nuevo a casa . . . ¡PORFISSSS! -

Ante ese reclamo insistente del niño, Sakura desvío su camino y le dijo:

-¡OK! . . . Primero iremos a mi pent-house, llamaremos a mamá para avisar que se van a quedar unos días más-

-¡Espero que no te incomodemos hija con nuestra presencia!- Dijo Fujitaka con cuidado entonces Sakura contesto:

-¡Pierde cuidado padre, además Touya prometió portarse bien, creo que me hará muy bien tenerlos aquí!-

-¡Sí! . . . Yo sempre me porte ben [Siempre me porto bien]-

-No entiendo Touya a veces pronuncias bien y otras veces no . . . Vamos a tener que trabajar en tu pronunciación . . . ¡A estudiar se ha dicho!-

-¿Qué?- Dijo el pequeño Touya con reproche mientras su padre y su hija se reían sus expresiones de enojo, nada propio de una niño de cuatro años.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Horas Después]**

Sakura se quedo sin palabras cuando volvió a preguntar:

-¿Quieres un murciélago de mascota? . . . Pensé que me pedirías un perrito o un gatito-

-¡Es que los muce . . . Los . . . Mini-vampiros son lindos! . . . Hasta ya le tengo un nombre, además tú lo prometiste- Dijo el pequeño Touya con una expresión de cachorro y pronunciando muy bien, que hizo que Sakura preguntar con pesar:

-¿Cuál va hacer su nombre?-

-¡SANGO! . . . Le pondré Sango a mi muce . . . Muce . . . Al vampiro.

**[Sakura POV]**

¡Diablos! . . . ¿Por qué le prometí que le iba comprar una mascota?.

Al ver la cara de duda de su hermana, el pequeño Touya se subio al taburete y le dijo con diversión:

-Si no me compras ese puede ser . . . ¡Esa sepente! [Serpiente] . . .

-¿Qué?. ¿Para qué quieres una serpiente?. ¡Me niego! . . . Prefiero que sea esa rata con alas-

-¡OYE! . . . El vampiro no es una rata con alas. . . ¿Hay de esos?- Pregunto el pequeño Touya con desconcierto y su hermana dijo con diversión:

-¡NO! y Aunque hubieran esas cosas muta-génicas nunca te compraría algo así . . . Además

-¡TIO¡ TIO! ¡QUEREMOS UN MURCIELAGO! . . . ¡TIO! ¡TIO! . . . Yo quiero esa tortuga. . . Yo quiero esa serpiente . . . Yo quiero . . .

Sakura se quedo sin palabras al notar la presencia del señor Li y sus interminables sobrinos que se notaban emocionados con la idea de tener una mascota pero Xiaoláng se veía perturbado.

Sus miradas se encontraron con sorpresa.

El pequeño Touya discretamente miraba a sus aliados o refuerzos como él los llamaba porque ese " encuentro casual " era el primero de muchos encuentro más que el pequeño Touya había planeado con sus futuros primitos y sus futuras tías.

Touya tomo de la mano a su hermana para llevarla al hombre que estaba completamente perpleja al verla cuando a lo lejos escucho la voz de una mujer:

-¡XIALONG MI AMOR! . . . ¡EH XIALONG! . . .

Los niños se pusieron tensos y Touya frunció el ceño, en sus planes no estaba contemplado la presencia de Akane Hina.

**[Touya - Adam - Enrique - Helena - Milena - Dara - Hien [Jr] - Shaoran - Lina y Alina - POV]**

¿Qué hace esa bruja aquí?. Tío Xiaoláng debe estar con tía Sakura. ¡Eso requere medidas dastica! [Eso requiere medidas drásticas]

**[Continuara]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.-La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor [SCC] del Grupo CLAMP.**

**[El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.]**

**2.-¡Mil disculpas por la Cacografía!.**

**3.-¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!.**

**4.-¿Se imaginan que les espera Akane con estos micros-demonios?. **

**4.1 Sigan leyendo porque me voy con actualizaciones múltiples. **

**5.-Estamos en contacto. ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


	6. CP6 ¿Planes para cenar?

**[¡LAS MALDADES DE TOUYA K!.]**

**CP. N°6: ¿Planes para Cenar?**

**[Segundos después] **

-¡TOUYA! - Grito una sorprendida Sakura al ver a su hermano caer del taburete en el que estaba subido al piso.

-¡TOUYA DESPIERTA TOUYA! -

-¿Qué le paso? - Pregunto Xiaoláng con desconcierto al ver al niño desmayarse y a Sakura prácticamente agarrarlo en el aire e ignorando por completo la presencia de Akane Hina, quién los miraba a un distancia prudencial al reconocer a los " mini - demonios Li " como ella les llamaba.

-¡NO LO SE DE PRONTO . . .

-¡Cálmate! . . . Lo primero es hacerle despertar o . . .

-¡NECESITO LLEVARLE AL HOSPITAL!- Sakura tomo a su hermano en brazos y poco le importo dejar su cartera botada que fue tomada por uno de los sobrinos de Li pero este dijo en un tono firme:

-¡NO! ¡Manejar en ese estado sería un error! Yo . . . Xiaoláng miro a sus sobrinos todos mostraban una extraña expresión de desconcierto cuando noto la presencia de sus hermanas entonces dijo:

-¡AYUDENME!-

Las trillizas [Futtie - Feime - Faren] se apresuraron a tomar a su hijos y una de ellas pregunto:

-¿Qué le paso al bebe?-

-¡Se desmayo! . . . Y . . . ¡SAKURA ESPERA!-

-¡NECESITO LLEVARLE AL HOSPITAL Y USTED SE ESTA DEMORANDO!-

Ante ese grito Xiaoláng se apresuro a salir del lugar con la histérica mujer que llevaba al niño en los brazos quién " aparentemente esta inconsciente ".

Akane Hina se quedo sin palabras al ser ignorada tenía la intención de seguirlo cuando de pronto se vio rodeada de los cuatros niños más grandes de los sobrinos de Xiaoláng Li y cerca de ellos a sus respectivas madres que tenían una sonrisa extraña, entonces se alerto y pregunto:

-¿Qué . . . Qué quieren?-

-¡Tengo una nueva mascota! - Dijo Hien [Jr] entonces saco una pequeña serpiente y sonrío cuando dijo:

-¡Su nombre es Akane! . . . ¿Te gusta?-

-¡AHHHHH! . . . ¡Maldito Mocoso! . . . ALEJA ESA COSA DE . . . Akane se quedo sin palabras al sentir unas extrañas patitas sobre su brazo entonces Shaoran [Jr] hermano gemelo de Hien dijo con diversión:

-¡EH . . . Tía Akane . . . ¿Te gusta mi largati . . . Shaoran no pudo hacer la pregunta cuando Akane empezó a gritar de forma desesperada para quitarse la pequeña lagartija encima, sus gritos alertaron a todos en el lugar sobre todo cuando ella tropezó con Adam de ocho años se había puesto detrás de ella haciendo una imitación de una perfecta dogeza para que ella cayera hacia atrás, las risas de los niños no se hicieron esperar cuando Milena de ochos años le hecho encima una caja llena de grillos entonces dijo con diversión:

-¡BRUJA! . . . Aléjate del tío Xiaoláng-

-¡AHHHH! . . . ¡QUITENMELOS. . . QUITENMELOS! . . . ¡AYUDA!

Las madres lejos de reprender a sus niños no paraban de reír.

La razón por la que la detestaban, era porque Akane era una mujer superficial que se había acercado a su hermano por su dinero.

Feime dijo en voz alta:

-¡TE LO TIENES MERECIDO POR INTERESADA! . . . ¡Vengan niños debemos ir al hospital!-

-¡NO QUEREMOS VERLE CERCA DE NUESTRO HERMANO! - Grito Futtie y Faren dijo:

-Esta mujer no vale la pena. . . Vamos niños. . .

Claro que primero las mujeres tuvieron que pagar por las mascotas y las cosas que se rompieron, ya que esos animales hicieron que Akane se estrelle contra dos jarrones del lugar sin contar con el desastre que se armo.

Sin duda alguna Akane lo pensaría dos veces antes de acercarse a Xiaoláng, porque una cosa era tener a los mini-demonios en su contra pero otra era tener a las hermanas Li en contra de ella.

Esta vez ella se dio cuenta que tenía todas las de perder.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En el Hospital Central]**

Sakura recibía a su padre y a su madre, que al enterarse de lo sucedido con su hijo desvío su camino no regreso a Tomoeda sino que se paso por Tokio y les dijo:

-Touya está dormido, el doctor dijo que estaba fatigado pero va estar bien-

-¡Pobrecito mi bebe!-

-Mi amor, ya paso el bebe está bien . . . ¿Sakura, quién te trajo?-

-¡EH! . . . El señor Li pero creo qué. . .

-¿Capuchino o Expreso?- Pregunto Xiaoláng al ingresar a la habitación donde el pequeño Touya estaba " aparentemente dormido " y al notar la presencia de los padres de Sakura luego de un breve saludo dijo:

-¡Creo que ya no me necesitan aquí!-

-¡Eh! . . . Señor Li gracias por lo de hoy- Dijo Sakura haciendo una reverencia, a lo que su madre dijo:

-¡Muchas Gracias Señor Li! . . . De no ser por usted mi hija probablemente se hubiera estrellado si hubiera manejado en ese estado y en vez de un hijo en el hospital, hubiéramos tenido dos-

-¡MADRE!- Dijo Sakura entre dientes.

[Risa suaves] . . . No se preocupe. . . ¡Ahora me retiro!-

-¡Eh Señor Li! . . . ¿Podemos invitarlo a cenar? . . . ¡Nos gustaría tener un pequeño detalle con usted! . . . ¡Por supuesto su padre e incluso sus hermanas están invitadas!- Dijo Fujitaka con suavidad a lo que su hija contesto:

-¿Cena?. ¿Dónde?. ¿Qué día?- Pregunto Xiaoláng con interés entonces Nadeshiko dijo:

-¡En el pent-house de mi hija!-

-¿Perdón?- Pregunto Sakura con asombro entonces su madre dijo en un tono sutilmente amenazador:

-¡Obvio tú no vas a cocinar! . . . ¿Tienes algún problemas que usemos tu pent-house?-

Sakura temió por esa expresión de reproche de su madre y sonrío con nerviosismo cuando pregunto:

-¿Tengo opción a negarme?-

-¡NO!- Dijeron al mismo tiempo sus padres, Xiaoláng sonrío con nerviosismo cuando dijo:

-¡No deseo incomoda . . .

-¡No hay problema! . . . De paso podemos reunirnos. . .

-¡Tiene razón!. ¿Les parece mañana en la noche?- Pregunto Xiaoláng y Fujitaka contesto:

-Preferible no . . . ¿Puede ser en tres días?-

-¡Por mí no hay problema!-

Ajenos a la conversación que se daba entre los adultos, el pequeño niño que no había perdido ni una sola frase de su conversación, internamente sonreía con diversión.

**[Touya POV]**

Desmayarme fue una muy buena idea. [Risas suaves] Esa cena es perfecta para unir a mi hermanita con él. . . ¿Por qué todos se callaron? . . . ¿Quién entro?-

El pequeño Touya al disimulo abrió un ojo y se quedo perplejo al ver la cara de desconcierto de sus padres pero sobre todo de su hermana quién dijo en voz alta:

-¡AZUMA!-

El galeno abrió y cerró la boca [Literalmente hablando de la sorpresa] cuando dijo con sorpresa:

-¡SAKURA!-

-¡Eh! . . . ¿Regresaste? . . . ¿Por cuánto tiempo?-

-¡Vine para quedarme!-

¿Quién ES ESE SUJETO?. ¿Por qué SE ATREVE ABRAZAR A MI HERMANA?. ¡Qué suelte a mi hermana! . . . .

[Gemido] . . . El pequeño Touya hizo cómo que recién despertaba captando la atención de todos, sobre todo de su hermana que regreso al mira a él y pregunto:

-¿Cómo te sientes Touya?-

El pequeño Touya ignoro la pregunta de su hermana, fulmino al galeno para su sorpresa con la mirada y le dijo en un tono alto:

-¡SUELTA A MÍ HERMANA!-

**[Continuara]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.-La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor [SCC] del Grupo CLAMP.**

**[El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.]**

**2.-¡Mil disculpas por la Cacografía!.**

**3.-¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!.**

**4.-Estamos en contacto. ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


	7. CP7 La historia de Sakura y Azuma

**[¡LAS MALDADES DE TOUYA K!.]**

**CP. N°7: La historia de Sakura y Azuma.**

**[Horas después]**

-¿Está todo bien, Xiaoláng?-

-¡Eh! . . . ¡Hola! . . . ¿Tienes mucho tiempo ahí padre?-

-¡Lo suficiente para ver que no pasas de la primera hoja del balance que te entregue, te veo distraído-

-¡No es nada!-

-¿Seguro?-

-¿Cuándo regresan mis hermanas a sus respectivos países?-

Hien se tomo su tiempo en contestar esa pregunta cuando dijo en voz alta:

-Debito a que tu hermana Sheifa está en los días próximos a tener a su bebe, creo que se van a regresar a Hong Kong . . . ¿Nos regresamos con ellas?-

-¡Me gustaría hacerlo para conocer a mi nueva sobrina pero necesito ver los resultados de la auditoría! . . . Además pasado mañana es la cena con Los Kinomoto.-

-¡Cierto lo había olvidado! . . . ¿Nos reuniremos finalmente con la hija de Fujitaka?-

[Suspiro de Resignación] . . . Espero que sí, porque hemos dilatado mucho el tema . . . Solo espero que ese micro-demonio que tiene Sakura por hermano . . . ¿Por qué pones esa extraña sonrisa?-

-¿Sakura? . . . Desde cuándo la llamas por su nombre. . .

-¡No empieces!-

[Risas suaves] . . . ¡Es una mujer hermosa y muy carismática!-

Xiaoláng miro con reproche a su padre pero no dijo palabra alguna, prefirió por ahora centrarse en revisar el balance pero eso no evito en recordar las palabras del padre de Sakura esa mañana.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Cuatro Horas Antes]**

Mientras Sakura tenía que lidiar con los reclamos de su pequeño hermanito, su madre de por medio y el galeno.

Fujitaka llamo a parte a Xiaoláng para primero disculparse por la " inusual " escena que ya no eran tan inusual para ellos y para agradecerle por lo que hizo por sus hijos pero sobre todo para pedirle que le indique en qué lugar, su hija dejo su carro.

Xiaoláng no tuvo problema en llevar a Fujitaka en su carro hasta el centro comercial y en el camino pregunto con curiosidad:

-¿Su hija y el galeno tuvieron alguna historia en común?-

[Suspiro Pesado] . . . Yo diría que es más que eso, ellos fueron novios en la preparatoria-

-¡Eh! . . . Eso explica por qué de la reacción de su hija, se nota que aún tiene sentimientos de él-

[Suspiro de Cansancio] . . . Realmente pensé que mi hija ya había superado ese tema-

Ante la expresión acongojada del hombre, Xiaoláng se atrevió a preguntar:

-¿No es de su agrado el galeno?-

-Lo era, hasta que rompió con mi hija y la dejo en un estado depresivo que duro semanas. . . [Gruñido] . . . No sé por qué volvió, él debería estar en Alemania no en Tokio-

Ante la luz roja, Xiaoláng detuvo su carro y le dijo:

-Ahí hay una cafetería, si desea hablar del tema podemos tomarnos algo y así se desahoga-

-¿Pero usted no debe ir al banco?-

-¡Tengo tiempo! . . . Además debo decir que me extraña verle en ese estado, mientras su esposa parecía feliz por el re-encuentro.-

-Mi esposa adora Azuma, es un buen hombre pero a mí ahora no me agrada-

Luego que Xiaoláng estaciono el auto cerca del lugar, ambos hombres pidieron un par de donas con un par de capuchinos y Fujitaka empezó a contar la historia de su hija con Azuma y dijo:

-Ambos estudiaron juntos en la preparatoria Seijo's Inc. En el último año de preparatoria salieron juntos, realmente se veían muy enamorados, finalmente decidieron inscribirte en la Universidad de Tokio en carreras diferentes-

-¿En esa época su hija vivía con ustedes en Tomoeda?-

-¡Exacto! . . . Mi niña creció y se hizo una mujer hermosa, en esa época aun no habíamos concebido a Touya . . . [Risas Suaves] . . . Ambos se mudaron juntos en un pequeño departamento cerca de la universidad-

-¡Vaya! . . . ¿Ustedes permitieron eso?-

-Mi hija y él nos hablaron de sus planes de bodas pero querían irse a vivir juntos y por supuesto ambos iban a trabajar medio tiempo a pesar que los padres de Azuma y nosotros respectivamente pagamos la carrera de cada uno de nuestros hijos-

-¡Ya veo! . . . Su hija eligió estudiar publicidad mientras que él estudio medicina. . . ¿Estoy en lo correcto?-

Fujitaka movió la cabeza en un gesto positivo entonces dijo con pesar:

-Ellos tenían gran afinidad se llevaban muy bien, rara vez tenía diferencias. . . Sin dudas los padres de Azuma y nosotros pensamos que si ellos después de terminar sus respectivas carreras, se llegaban a casar iban a tener un matrimonio sólido-

-Si se llevaban bien entonces por qué terminaron-

-Azuma era un excelente estudiante en el segundo año de su carrera se dio un programa de intercambio, iban a seleccionar a los mejores estudiantes de ese nivel para trasladarse Alemania era una beca parcial con la ventaja de ir a uno de los mejores Hospitales del país con mentores de primera-

-¡Eh! . . . ¿Entonces él se fue y termino con su hija?-

-¡No fue así! . . . El dudaba de aceptar la media-beca que luego se convierto en una beca completa, dado su ingenio, mi hija lo incentivo que tomara esa oportunidad, ellos iban a mantener una relación a la distancia y cada cuando Sakura podía iba viajar Alemania para pasar unos días con su novio . . . [Suspiro] . . . Funciono unos seis meses hasta que él no se acoplo a tener una relación a la distancia y . . . Le dijo a mi hija que había conocido a otra persona, otra residente al igual que él, bueno una cosa llevo a otra y finalmente terminaron-

-¿Debió haber sido difícil para su hija?-

-¡Ella amaba Azuma! . . . A tal punto que viajo Alemania para comprobar que él no se había enamorado de otra persona sino que sencillamente sus sentimientos hacia mi hija habían terminado y no quería estar atado a una relación en Japón cuando él nunca iba regresar, al menos eso le dijo a mi hija-

Ante el silencio de Xiaoláng, Fujitaka dijo con calma:

-Ellos realmente hacían una linda pareja pero no funciono, mi hija incluso hasta perdió un semestre porque se deprimió tanto falto a clases, empezaron los fiestas incluso Tomoyo y Meiling aun no se casaban ellas se unieron. . . [Suspiro de Resignación] . . . Finalmente ella supero esa depresión pero desde entonces sus relaciones son fugaces-

-¿Fugaces?-

-¡Nada serio! . . . Después de Azuma no le he conocido otro novio a mi hija-

-¿Qué hay de sus pretendientes? . . . Porque me consta que con el carisma que tiene su hija no pasa desapercibida-

-¡No pasa nada! . . . Si llega a salir con la misma persona más de unas tres veces eso ya es bastante, Sakura sale, se divierte un rato pero sutilmente los aleja de ellos, actualmente solo se mueve bajo su círculos, sus primas y los esposos de ellas que incluso son sus socios y mi hija no sale con cualquier hombre, ella es extremadamente exigente en esa parte-

-¡Vaya! . . . A este paso terminara sola-

-Mi esposa y yo no entendemos esa parte pero Sakura no muestra interés por algún hombre en serio . . . Es más puedo afirmarlo, con todos estos líos que nos ha metido Touya, usted ha sido el único hombre que se ha acercado a mi hija . . . Bueno también se debe porque van a trabajar en conjunto . . . [Suspiro] . . . En fin . . . [Sonido del móvil] . . .

Luego de que Fujitaka recibiera la llamada de su esposa, se dio cuenta de la hora y tuvo que dar por terminaba la amena charla porque era hora de ir por el carro de su hija y pasar por su esposa y sus dos hijos que los esperaban con impaciencia en el Hospital.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Tiempo Actual]**

Sakura pensaba que su pent-house con tres habitaciones era grande, hasta que se vio rodeada de las escandalosas mujeres Li que hacían planes con su madre [Nadeshiko] planificando lo que iban hacer para el asado que iban a servir durante la cena que se serviría en la terraza del lugar.

Pero lo que más lo alertaba era vez al pequeño Touya hablar en voz baja con sus nuevos amigos.

**[Sakura POV] **

Estos demonios no me engañan, algo están planeando.

Sakura tenía la certeza que algo tramaban cuando la miraban y la daban una sonrisa al estilo el gato Cheshire de Alicia en el país de las maravillas pero prefirió no hacer caso a los raros escalofríos que le daban con esas lindas pero maquiavélicas sonrisas, incluida la de su hermanito que hasta el mostraba los dientes.

Un gesto que solo usaba cuando realmente planificaba alguna travesura sin precedente.

Decidió que por el bien de su cordura, era mejor ir a la oficina a trabajar, tenía que terminar de preparar la presentación que iba usar cuando hablara con los señores Li.

Touya espero que su hermana saliera del lugar para ingresar a su habitación, no sin antes pedirle a sus aliados que le avisen si ella regresara o en pocas palabras que la detenga entonces fue directo a su armario, busco con calma cuando encontró lo que estaba buscando y dijo:

-¡Aquí están! . . . Veamos tomare una media y las bagas [bragas] de color . . . Negro y Roja . . [Risas Divertidas] . . . También necesito el perfumen de mi hermana. . . ¿Dónde estará?-

Touya se tomo su tiempo en buscar lo que necesitaba cuando se topo con Adam quién tenía una funda negra y dijo en un tono que pecaba de travieso:

-¿Tienes las cosas de la tía Sakura?-

-¡Sí! . . . ¿Trajiste las cosas del tío Shaoran?-

Adam abrió la funda y mostró la ropa interior de su tío y una de sus camisas, entonces vino Hien [Jr] y dijo en un tono divertido:

-Aquí está el perfumen de mi tío . . .

-Aquí está el perfumen de mi hermana . . . ¡EH! . . . . Olvide su vestido ya vengo. . .

-¿Niños, qué hacen?- Pregunto Faren al ver a los niños con ambas bolsas de color negra y Shaoran [Jr] intervino diciendo:

-¡VAMOS INTERCAMBIAR JUGUETES MAMI! . . . Además queremos quedarnos aquí así que vamos hacer un campamento-

-¡Eso suena divertido! . . . Pero Sakura les dio permiso para hacer tal cosa-

-¡No hay problema con eso!- Dijo Milena con una suave sonrisa entonces su hermana señalo:

-Tía, Sakura nos dijo que si no queremos estar en la cena tenemos su permiso para quedarnos en el departamento de abajo . . .Que no tiene muebles-

Faren miro a los niños alejarse cuando dijo en voz alta:

-¿Qué estarán planeando? . . . ¿Por qué será que tengo la extraña sensación que mi hermano será su víctima? . . . [Risas Suaves] . . . Mejor no me sugestiono. . . Solo son niños.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras los niños hacían planes, Xiaoláng había decidido salir del banco para ir al hotel y tomar un refrescante baño y comer algo entonces noto algo fuere de lugar y dijo en voz alta:

-¡ME ROBARON! . . . ¿Por qué esta mi maleta revuelta? . . . ¿Dónde . . . ¡EH . . . Qué es esto?

Xiaoláng frunció el ceño en señal de malestar entonces vio la nota de uno de sus sobrinos que decía:

_Querido tío:_

_No te vayas enojar, hemos tomados unas pequeñas cositas tuyas prestada. _

_Cuando terminemos de usarlas, te las devuelvo. _

_Ah Shaoran[Jr] se llevo tu perfumo ^.^ _

_Con amor todos tus sobrinos. _

-¿Qué diablos están planeando estos demonios?-

**[Continuara]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.-La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor [SCC] del Grupo CLAMP.**

**[El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.]**

**2.-¡Mil disculpas por la Cacografía!.**

**3.-¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!.**

**4.-Sobre este CP necesitaba mi pizca de drama para cuadrar la siguiente escena. **

**5.-Estamos en contacto. ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


	8. CP8 ¿Cositas?

**[¡LAS MALDADES DE TOUYA K!.]**

**CP. N°8: ¿Cositas?. **

**[Día de la Cena] **

Los Li y Los Kinomoto estaban desconcertados ante las palabras de Touya entonces su madre dijo:

-¿Club de Tomate-chan con cede en Japón, Hong Kong, España, Francia y Canadá?-

-Si madre . . . Nuestro Club debe tener un lugar de reunión y queríamos pedirte permiso para que mis amigos vayan a Tomoeda conmigo . . . ¡PORFISSSS!-

¡SI PORFISSSSS Sra. Kinomoto . . . PORFISSSS!

Xiaoláng miro su padre y río con nerviosismo cuando dijo en voz alta:

-¡Sabía que algo tramaban!-

-Me gusta la idea del club . . . Deberíamos . . .

-¡Abuelito Hien!- Llamo su atención el nieto que tenía el mismo nombre que él e inmediatamente dijo:

-¿Podemos invitar a Touya y a su familia a nuestra Mansión en Hong Kong? . . . ¡PORFISSSSS!

-¡SI ABUELITO PORFISSSSSSSSSSS! . . . Dijeron todos sus nietos al mismo tiempo con una mirada de cachorro desamparado.

Mientras los niños trataban de convencer a los adultos de dejarlos formar el club Tomate-chan, Sakura miraba con nerviosismo su reloj entonces noto la presencia de Lina y Alina que eran las niñas más pequeñas de los escandalosos niños y al ver Alina llorar le pregunto con preocupación:

-¿Cielo, por qué lloras?-

[Hipo] . . . Ante los sollozos de Alina, Lina dijo con una mirada de cachorro desamparado:

-Perdimos la pelota que nos presto Touya, él se va enojar con nosotros . . . Nosotras estábamos jugando con él . . . [Sollozo] . . . Pero . . . Pero . . .

-¡Oh! ¡Tranquila cielo! . . . ¿Dónde la perdieron?-

-Se cayó en el sótano pero está muy oscuro nos da miedo bajar-Dijo Lina

-Pero el sótano esta bajo seis pisos . . . ¿Qué hacían allá abajo?-

[Sollozo] . . . ¡Yo quiero la pelota! . . . [Hipo] . . .

-Tranquila Lina, vamos por la pelota cielo - dijo Sakura con suavidad mientras cargaba en los brazos a la pequeña niña de cuatros años y Alina sonrío con malicia sin que ella se diera cuenta, entonces tomaron el ascensor para bajar al sótano.

Sakura dejo a las niñas cuando dijo en voz alta:

-Quédense aquí, abajo hay un interruptor. . . ¿De qué color es la pelota de Touya?-

-¡Es roja tía Sakura! - dijeron ambas niñas al mismo tiempo entonces Sakura sonrío con calma cuando con cuidado abrió la puerta y tanteando por el pasamano, bajo y busco el interruptor cuando dijo en voz alta:

-¡NO VAYAN A BAJAR ESTO ESTA OSCURO! . . . Voy a . . . . [Sonido de la puerta cerrándose] . . ¿Qué paso?-

-¡TIA SE CERRO LA PUERTA!-

-¡Diablos! . . . Niñas vayan por mis padres. . .

-¡Listo! . . . Ya regresamos. . .

-¡Genial! . . . Ahora necesito buscar el interruptor. . . Veamos dónde puede estar . . . [Sonido del croar de las ranas] . . . ¡OMG! . . . ¿Qué es ese sonido?-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ajenos a que Sakura estaba encerrada en el sótano del edificio, Alina y Lina llegaron tomadas de la mano al pent-house de ella [Sakura], luego de con dificultad haber tomado el ascensor y Lina tomar a su hermana en brazos para cargarla y hacer que alcance los botones.

Al llegar al lugar, hicieron la señal al pequeño Touya entonces él iba ejecutar la segunda parte del plan al notar a sus padres ir con el señor Li y sus hijas[Feime-Faren-Futtie] a la terraza, los niños supuestamente estaban jugando, entonces Xiaoláng iba a salir cuando el pequeño Touya se revolcó en el piso y se puso a llorar.

Xiaoláng se topo con el pequeño y le pregunto con asombro:

-¿Qué te paso?-

-Es que estaba abajo jugando cerca del sótano con Alina y Lina y me caí . . . [Sonido del llanto] . . . ¡Ellas Perdieron mi pelota!-

-[Pensando] . . . ¿Dónde la perdieron pequeño?-

[Hipo] . . . En el sótano pero me da mucho miedo la oscuridad, ellas iba a pedir ayuda pero no han regresado-

Xiaoláng miro con asombro al niño y le dijo:

-¿Te da miedo la oscuridad?-

-¡Sí! . . .[Sonido del llanto] . . . Pero mi pelota cayó en ese sótano, me da miedo bajar solo . . . ¿Bajas conmigo, porfis? . . . . Esa pelota es una de mis preferidas. . . [Sonido del llanto]

Algo le decía a Xiaoláng que bajar a solas con el pequeño diablillo no era buena idea pero antes esos ojos de cachorro abandonado él no se podía negar, entonces dijo con cuidado:

-¡Vamos por tu pelota! . . . . ¿Dónde queda el sótano?-

[Hipo] . . . Abajo, tío Shaoran.-

**[Xiaoláng POV] **

Algo me dice que no debería bajar con este micro-demonio pero se ve tan afligido.

-¡Tío Shaoran dame la mano!-

Xiaoláng le dio la mano al pequeño mientras este lo guiaba al sótano y al llegar dijo:

-Me da miedo bajar. . .

-Me sorprende que un niño como tú tenga miedo a la oscuridad-

-¡Es que puede salir el mosto [monstruo] . . . No me quiero arresgar [arriesgar]!-

Ante se comentario Xiaoláng abrió la puerta y al notar la leve oscuridad dijo en voz alta:

-¿Touya, dónde . . .

-¡NO CIERREN LA PUE . . . [Sonido de la puerta cerrándose] . . . Diablos!-

-¿Srta. Kinomoto?-

-Pensé que habían venido por mí . . . No encuentro el interruptor de luz . . .

-¿La ayudo? . . .

-Baje con cuidado está todo oscuro y no se ve nada-

-¡OK! . . . ¿Dónde está el interruptor de luz?-

-En la pared pero hay varios muebles acá y no me acuerdo . . . ¿Me ayuda a buscarlo?-

-¡Claro! . . . ¡Espere! . . . Déjeme buscar mi móvil . . . Xiaoláng se quedo parado en el escalón, completamente a oscura cuando dijo en voz alta:

-¡Mi móvil no está! . . . Cierto se lo preste a mi sobrino Adam para que jugara. . . [Gruñido] . . . ¿Tiene su móvil?-

-¡No! . . . Lo deje arriba . . .

-¿Cómo paso esto?-

-Mejor ayúdeme a buscar ese interruptor porque sé que aquí abajo hay una extensión de teléfono y . . . Creo que funciona-

-¡Entiendo! . . . Yo la ayudo . . .

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras Sakura y Xiaoláng se quedaron encerrados en el sótano, los niños se habían cerciorado que los adultos esten en la terraza, la cena se había programado para servir en una hora.

Entonces pacientemente esperaron la llegada del Dr. Azuma Kawakami, quién llego después de varios minutos con un hermoso de ramo de rosas rojas, entonces al tocar el timbre de la puerta, quién le recibió fue el pequeño niño [Touya] que dijo con toda inocencia:

-¿Desea algo señor?-

[Risas Nerviosas] . . . ¿No te acuerdas de mí pequeño? . . . Soy el Dr. Kawakami Azuma-

-¡Ah! . . . ¡Lo siento es que . . . . [RISAS ESCANDALOSAS] . . .

El Dr. Kawakami se quedo sin palabras al escuchar esa risa que le era familiar pero noto que no estaba sola entonces pregunto con asombro:

-¿Dónde está tu hermana?-

Touya lo dejo ingresar al pent-house de Sakura, pero las palabras no fueron necesarias cuando noto una chaqueta larga en el piso, en uno de sus bolsillos unas bragas de color roja, más adelante medias, camisa de un hombre impregnado con aquel perfume que le era familiar y cerca de la habitación un vestido de corte recto que sabía que era de Sakura y Touya dijo las mejillas completamente rojas ante esas risas descontroladas:

-Todos estamos arriba yo baje para avisar a mi hermana y a su novio de la comida pero . . . Me encontré con sus ropas en el piso . . . [Pensando] . . . Creo que están jugado, porque toque a su puerta y mi hermana me dijo en un tono raro . . . Que iba más tarde porque ahora estaban haciendo cositas . . . ¡Si eso dijo!- Dijo el niño con toda naturalidad con una expresión tan inocente que el Dr. Azuma se quedo sin palabras.

La idea de decir algo así, surgió porque el pequeño niño había pasado por algo similar cuando sus padres se encerraban en su habitación y una vez él se despertó a media noche y trato de ingresar a su habitación que estaba extrañamente cerrada con llave, su madre dijo en un extraño tono entrecortado que estaba jugando con su padre pero él no podía jugar con ellos porque era hora de dormir y cuando el pequeño Touya, le pregunto qué hacían al día siguiente a sus padres, ellos dijeron en un tono divertido: " Cositas ".

La idea de la ropa esparcida en el piso, surgió de parte de los niños Li que en más de una ocasión habían encontrado en sus padres " Jugando " a medio vestir en sus respetivos hogares y bueno una idea trajo otra, su objetivo en común era sacar al galeno de por medio.

-¿Cositas?- Pregunto con asombro el galeno.

-¿Quiere ir a ver?-

-¡Eh! . . . ¡No! . . . Sabes qué. . . Dile por favor que se me presento una emergencia pero . . .

-¿Quiere qué lo invite a la boda?-

-¿Sakura se casa?-

-¿No le dijo? . . . Ella se casa con tío Shaoran. . .

-¿Tío? . . .

-¿Recuerda al hombre que estaba ese día en el hospital? . . . El que tenía una cara seria . . .

El galeno recordó la expresión de reproche del imponente hombre de cabellos castaños y dijo con pesar:

-¡VAYA! . . . Así que Sakura tienes novio y . . .

-¡Se va casar! . . . Sobre todo ahora que me van a dar un hermanito o sob. . Sobino [Sobrino]-

El galeno abrió la boca en señal de sorpresa y decepción al mismo tiempo, mientras que el pequeño Touya cruzaba los deditos de sus pies entonces el galeno dijo con pesar:

-Dile a tu hermana que le deseo toda la felicidad del mundo. . . . ¡Se lo merece!-

-¡Gracias!-

Touya miro el ramo de rosas pero tomo la pequeña tarjeta y la tomo para sí, entonces recogió las cosas tiradas en el piso cuando dijo en voz alta:

-¡YA PUEDEN SALIR!-

Los pequeños aliados salieron con una sonrisa muy útil cuando Hien[Jr] Dijo con orgullo:

-Les dije que podía imitar la risa de mi tío . . . . La de la tía Sakura fue fácil de hacer . . .

-¡SIIII! . . .

-¡Ahora vamos por los tíos! - dijo Shaoran [Jr] con diversión.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En el sótano]**

-¿Se encuentra bien?-

-¡Juro que voy a matar a mi hermanito por esto!- Afirmo Sakura en un tono llena de reproche, porque al buscar el interruptor que nunca encontró, accidentalmente toco una extraña caja [Donde estaban las mascotas de Touya] y al sentir a una de las ranas, pego tal grito que al retroceder sobre sus pasos, termino cayendo encima de Xiaoláng.

-¡Parece que alguien viene!- Dijo Xiaoláng con duda.

Para asombro de los dos, la puerta se abrió y Fujitaka ingreso por las escaleras con una linterna y al ver a su hija sobre el hombre pregunto con desconcierto:

-¿Interrumpo?-

Sakura y Xiaoláng se pusieron completamente rojos, por la pose comprometedora en la que estaban pero antes de decir algo, los pequeños niños empezaron a reír divertidos mientras Hien Li se quedaba perplejo.

Y aun la cena no empezaba. . .

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Camino al Hospital]**

**[Azuma POV]**

[Suspiro de Resignación] . . . Realmente fui un tonto pensar que podría tener algo con Sakura cuando yo rompí con ella . . . ¡Qué error! . . . ¡Ella tiene una vida con aquel hombre, quién soy yo para interponerme en medio de ellos dos! . . . ¡Perdí mi oportunidad hace mucho tiempo! . . . [Suspiro de Resignación] . . . ¡Es mejor regresar Alemania no tengo nada que hacer en Japón!.

**[Continuara]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.-La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor [SCC] del Grupo CLAMP.**

**[El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.]**

**2.-¡Mil disculpas por la Cacografía!.**

**3.-¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!.**

**4.-Les dejo un mini-avance de lo que se viene: **

Sakura reconoció el ramo de rosas rojas porque en uno de los pétalos venía impresa una leyenda:

_¡Te extrañe!_

Frunció el ceño cuando dijo en voz alta:

-¿Por qué Touya me dijo qué Azuma vino a despedirse? . . . ¡Se va sin hablar conmigo! . . . ¡Eso no tiene sentido! . . .

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Xiaoláng se quedo sin palabras ante las bragas de color negra que encontró en su chaqueta.

Su padre lo miro con desconcierto. Su madre lo miro con asombro. Su hermana mayor [Sheifa] abrió y cerró la boca [Literalmente hablando] y su cuñado Yue lo miro con diversión y pregunto en un tono que pecaba de sugestivo:

-¡Eh! . . . ¡CUÑADO! . . . ¿De quién son esas bragas? . . . Porque dudo que . . .

**5.-Estamos en contacto. ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


	9. CP9 ¿Dónde está Touya?

**[¡LAS MALDADES DE TOUYA K!.]**

**CP. N°9: ¿Dónde está Touya?. **

Luego que Sakura saliera con su padre del sótano y que Hien vinera con su hijo pero no se atreviera hacer pregunta alguna, el pequeño Touya dijo en voz alta:

—Mi hermana se debe sentar junto con tío Shaoran—

Tanto Sakura y Xiaoláng miraron al pequeño niño con el semblante serio pero al verse rodeado de todo los sobrinos de él, se quedaron en completo silencio.

Mientras Xiaoláng subía a la terraza, Sakura aprovecho para ingresar a su pent-house para llamar Azuma se le hacía raro que no haya llegado entonces su pequeño hermano que estaba cerca de ella pregunto:

—¿A quién llamas?—

—Se me hace raro que Azuma no haya llegado—contestó Sakura sin pensar entonces el pequeño Touya evitando expreso sonreír dijo en voz alta:

—¿El dotor?—

—Es doctor, Touya pronuncia bien—

—Si eso mismo, él si vino—ante el rostro de desconcierto se su hermana, él señalo las hermosas rosas y dijo con calma—pero él te dejo eso de ahí y se fue dijo que venía a despedirse—

—¿Despedirse?—

—Dijo algo de un largo pero largo viaje—

Sakura se quedo sin palabras y no tuvo problemas en tomar el hermoso ramo de rosas rojas pero le extraño ver en uno de los pétalos impreso la leyenda:

—_¡Te extrañe!_ —

Frunció el ceño cuando dijo en voz alta:

—¿Seguro qué vino a despedirse Touya?—

—¡Sí!—

—¡Ya veo!—ante la sonrisa triste con la que contestó, su pequeño hermano pregunto:

—¿Por qué te pones tiste [triste]?—

—No es nada Touya, vamos arriba, sería una descortesía de nuestra parte dejar esperando a nuestros invitados—

El pequeño Touya no dijo nada por unos segundos pero tomo la mano de su hermana y en completo silencio subieron, la manera de reaccionar de su hermana no le gusto.

Al llegar Sakura se sorprendió realmente ella se iba sentar junto a Xiaoláng iba decir algo cuando Hien termino su llamada le dijo a sus hijas y a todos los presentes:

—Me llamó mi yerno, Yue me acaba de confirmar que soy abuelo de una hermosa bebe—

—¡Bravo tenemos una primita nueva!—dijeron al mismo tiempo todo los niños con emoción que incluso contagiaron a los mayores por la algarabía que armaron entonces Hien miro a su hijo y le dijo:

—Voy a regresar a Hong Kong está noche, muero por conocer a mi nieta—

—Padre, nosotras vamos con usted—dijo Feime con emoción a lo que sus hermanas estuvo de acuerdo pero los niños se quedaron en silencio por un segundo y Adam pregunto:

—¿Nos vamos a Hong Kong?—

—¡Claro!. ¿No desean conocer a la nueva miembro de la familia Tsukishiro-Li?. ¿Hijo te quedas aquí o te vienes con nosotros?—

—Si es un viaje de pocos días, regreso con ustedes—

Mientras los mayores hacían planes, sobre todo Los Li para su regreso, el pequeño Touya dijo a sus aliados:

—Si se van a Hong Kong, el plan se cae—

Shaoran [Jr] y Hien que eran uno, de los más grandes de los niños Li dijeron en voz baja:

—Nosotros viajamos en el avión privado del abuelito, si vienes con nosotros, tendrán que ir por ti—

—¿Cómo me voy?—pregunto el pequeño Touya con curiosidad entonces Hien [Jr] dijo en voz baja:

—Podemos llevarte en una de nuestros bolsos de viaje o en una maleta, ellos no se darán cuenta—

Sakura miro con interés a los niños y pregunto en voz alta:

—¿Qué están tramando?—

—¡Nada!—dijeron los niños al mismo tiempo mientras ponían una expresión angelical que Sakura le dio mala espina pero no hizo mayor comentarios porque mientras los niños se centraban en su próxima travesura, ella en lo particular pudo disfrutar de una cena tranquila sin ser acosada, ni por los niños, ni por las hermanas de Li Xiaoláng.

La cena se dio con normalidad incluso los adultos estaba extrañado que los niños se apartaran, Fujitaka dijo con tranquilidad:

—Han de estar planificando cosas de su nuevo club—

—Tom Tom Tomato-chan— canto Sakura causando que todo los presentes se divirtieran por sus comentarios y empezaran a reír sin duda fue una cena entretenida.

Terminada la cena el primero en retirarse fue el pequeño Touya que se excuso tener mucho sueño, él lo que quería era ponerse de acuerdo con sus refuerzos de cómo se iba escapar del pent-house de su hermana.

Sakura y su padre se reunieron finalmente con Hien y su hijo para planificar lo que sería las próximas campañas para promocionar el banco y sus nuevas sucursales mientras Nadeshiko con ayuda de las hermanas de Xiaoláng terminaban de recoger todo lo de la cena.

Finalmente todo termino con éxito, al menos eso creían los adultos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el transcurso del vuelo, si bien era tarde porque prácticamente estaba amaneciendo, Hien se quedo extraño de ver a los niños tan tranquilos y pendiente de su equipaje de mano, eso era raro en ellos.

Xiaoláng que acostumbraba a dormir poco dijo en voz alta:

—¿Sucede algo padre?—

—No recuerdo haber visto a mis nietos tan callados, eso me asusta—

—Lo mismo te iba a comentar pero como sus madres están dormidas pensé que ellos también estaban dormidos, de ahí el silencio que hay—

—Te equivocas hijo, han estado pendiente de esa bolso negro y no me han dejado tocarlo, me pregunto que traerán en el—

—¿Bolso?—Xiaoláng miro a sus sobrinos y era raro la manera como habían acomodado el bolso en uno de los cómodos muebles del avión pero lo más extraño eran la forma como lo rodeaban entonces sin prisa se levanto de su asiento y dijo en voz alta:

—¿Qué tienen en esa maleta?—

—¡Nada tío Xiaoláng!—entonces las niñas rodearon a su tío y mientras le abrazaban las rodillas porque él era alto dijeron en un tono meloso—tío cuéntanos un cuento—

—Sí, queremos cuento—dijeron los niños al mismo tiempo para cambiar la atención de su tío del bolso a ellos, gesto que no paso desapercibido para su abuelo que frunció el ceño y dijo en voz baja:

—¡Estos demonios están planeando!—

Decidió tratar de ser discreto y acercarse a la bolsa pero los niños parecían un escudo viviendo porque les dijeron al mismo tiempo:

—¿Necesitas algo abuelito?—

Hien se limito a sonreír abiertamente, sus nietos tenía una malicia impresionante nada propia para la edad de ellos, eso ratifico sus sospechas, ellos estaban tramando algo.

Al poco tiempo llegaron a Hong Kong donde el fiel mayordomo de la familia Li: Wei Wang los esperaba con varios carros de la marca Mercedes Benz para trasladar a los señores Li y por supuesto a los niños y a él también se le hizo raro que los niños no quisieron que aquel gran bolso de color negro sea puesto en el porta maletero sino que vaya con ellos.

Los adultos estaban extrañados por la forma de actuar de los niños pero no dijeron palabra alguna, porque al llegar a la Mansión Li, la señora Ieran los recibió con la bebe en los brazos mostrando una gran sonrisa.

Al ingresar a la sala todos se emocionaron al ver a la hermosa bebe, Yue quién venía de una de las habitaciones de la planta baja con su esposa Sheifa y dijo con emoción:

—¡Familia bienvenidos!—

Tanto Feime, Faren y Futtie se quedaron sin palabras y se emocionaron al ver a sus amados esposos en el lugar, quienes al ser ellos notificados del nacimiento de la nueva heredera de la familia coordinaron todo para trasladarse a Hong Kong, además se sorprendieron ver a su hermana que había dado a luz el día anterior caminando y mientras ella se acomodaba en uno de los sillones, los niños saludaron a sus respectivos padres.

Debido al algarabío que se armo, la pequeña bebe empezó a llorar entonces Sheifa dijo:

—Tiene hambre, querido podrías ayudarme trayendo un pañal de tela para poder usar en mi pecho—

Antes que Yue contestara Xiaoláng dijo con emoción al acercarse a la bebe:

—Si deseas te puedo dar mi pañuelo, no tiene perfume en el—miro a sus sobrinos que sonreían con diversión y dijo con seriedad:

—Unos pequeños diablillos tomaron mi perfumen y no lo devolvieron—

—Nos olvidamos tío. ¡Perdón!—Dijeron los niños con una expresión de pesar que hizo reír a todos, Xiaoláng los miro, movió la cabeza en un gesto negativo y dijo con diversión:

—¡No puedo con ustedes!—se distrajo por varios segundos que por inercia, saco lo que supuso que era un pañuelo de su chaqueta.

Pero al sacarlo supuestamente, Xiaoláng se quedo sin palabras ante las bragas de color negra que encontró en su chaqueta.

Su padre lo miro con desconcierto.

Su madre lo miro con asombro.

Su hermana mayor [Sheifa] abrió y cerró la boca [Literalmente hablando] mientras que sus otras hermanas con sus respectivos esposos se quedaron perplejos entonces uno de sus cuñados [Yue] lo miro con diversión y pregunto en un tono que pecaba de sugestivo:

—¡Eh!. ¿De quién son esas bragas cuñado?—

Xiaoláng aun estaba sin palabras cuando los niños empezaron a reír y el pequeño Touya hizo acto de presencia y dijo:

—¡Esas son de mi hermana igual que la otra de color roja!—

Los adultos se quedaron sin palabras al ver al pequeño niño en el lugar y Xiaoláng dijo con asombro:

—¿Qué haces tú aquí?—

Mientras el pequeño Touya causaba tal conmoción en la familia Li por su presencia en Tokio, Nadehisko se llevaba el susto de su vida al ir a la habitación donde se supone que debía estar el pequeño Touya y dijo con horror:

—¿Dónde está mi hijo?. ¡Fujitaka!.¡Sakura!—Nadeshiko salió de la habitación alertando a su esposo y a su hija que en ese momento llegaban de comprar los alimentos para preparar el desayuno cuando pregunto con desconcierto:

—¿Dónde está Touya?. ¿No estaba con ustedes?. ¡No lo encuentro!—

—¿Qué?—Preguntaron al unisonó al mismo tiempo Sakura y su padre, mientras dejaban de forma rápida las cosas que había comprado y empezaron a revisar el lugar para buscar al pequeño niño travieso, que sin ellos saber se había escapado de Tokio a Hong Kong.

**[Continuara]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.-La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor [SCC] del Grupo CLAMP.**

**[El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.]**

**2.-¡Mil disculpas por la Cacografía!.**

**3.-¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!.**

**4.-Para quienes siguen MEDUE está actualizado el CP13 de la segunda temporada.**

**[4.1] Este micro diablo no deja de hacer travesuras sigan leyendo que se vienen más ^.^ ¿Qué harían ustedes con un hermano como Touya?. Los que me han preguntado por Azuma, aún no está fuera del juego. **

**5.-Estamos en contacto. ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


	10. CP10 El enojo de Sakura

**[¡LAS MALDADES DE TOUYA K!.]**

**CP. N°10: El enojo de Sakura. **

Habían pasado cerca de una hora y los Kinomoto estaban desesperados, Sakura dijo en voz alta:

—Es hora de llamar a la policía, esto puede ser un secuestro.

—¡Oh, mi pobre bebe!—exclamo Nadeshiko entre lágrimas mientras su esposo la abrazaba para calmarla entonces mientras Sakura iba marcar para reportar la desaparición de su pequeño hermano, el móvil de su padre sonó con insistencia pero dado la acción que estaba realizando le dijo a su hija:

—Por favor Sakura contesta mi móvil.

—¿Quién te puede llamar a esta hora?—contesto ella con malestar al notar el código internacional y dijo en voz alta:

—Es una llamada de China.

Ese comentario puso en alerta a sus padres entonces Fujitaka contesto y dijo:

—Habla Kinomoto . . . ¿Señor Li? . . . ¿Mi hijo está con usted? . . .

El desconcierto de las mujeres fue inmediato mientras Nadeshiko pidió hablar con su hijo Sakura pensaba internamente:

_" Este micro-demonio se fue a China. ¿Por qué? Esta vez su travesura no la dejaré pasar. " _

Sakura puso atención a las palabras de sus padres, sobre todo de su madre que hablo con su hijo y lejos de regañarlo pregunto: ¿Cómo estaba? ¿Por qué se escapo?, sus preguntas eran interminables cuando Sakura le arrebato el móvil de forma abrupta y le dijo a su hermano con enojo:

—¿Sabes el susto que nos dimos al no verte en casa? ¿Tienes idea de cómo está nuestra madre? ¡Estás en serios problemas KINOMOTO TOUYA! Esta travesura no te la dejare pasar cuando te vea . . .

El pequeño Touya se quedo sin palabras al escuchar las palabras de su hermana mayor y se puso el móvil a una distancia prudencial entonces los Li vieron al niño, al notar su expresión de terror Xiaoláng pregunto con una sonrisa ladina:

—¿Esos gritos son de tu hermana?—el niño no respondió solo se limito a mover la cabeza en un gesto positivo entonces Xiaoláng tomo el móvil mientras le revolvía los cabellos y le dijo:

—¡Estás en serios problemas! Ve con Wei y con mis sobrinos, descansa porque en el transcurso del día iremos a Tokio, voy hablar con tu hermana.

El pequeño Touya estaba pálido pero no dijo palabra alguna cuando Xiaoláng alcanzo escuchar:

—. . . Ha pero si hubiera sido yo la de la travesura mis padres no hubieran dudado en darme un latigazo bien dado para corregirme y es justo lo que haré cuando regreses. ¿Tienes idea de la zozobra en la que nos pusiste? Si te hubiera pasado algo en camino como perderte o pero aún un accidente, nuestra madre se hubiera muerto del susto eres un irresponsable. . .

—¡Srta. Kinomoto! . . . Sé que está enojada pero no creo que amenazar a su pequeño hermano ayude a solucionar el problema.

—¿Señor Li? ¿Por qué tiene usted el móvil y no ese micro-demonio que tengo por hermano? ¿Dónde está? Póngalo al móvil, aún no termino. . .

—Lo mandé a dormir, al final del día lo llevaremos a Tokio.

—¡NO! En este mismo momento me voy al aeropuerto para tomar . . .

—Por favor sea razonable, nosotros podemos llevar al niño de regreso de la misma forma en que se vino ya que no tenemos sus documentos personales.

Sakura tuvo que guardar silencio por unos minutos y pregunto con malestar:

—¿Cómo termino ese demonio en China? No me explico, cómo se escapo de aquí.

—No lo hizo solo, mis sobrinos lo ayudaron.

—No digo yo, el demonio los crea y ellos se juntan— Xiaoláng no pudo evitar sonreír ante ese comentario porque así no iba la frase pero al ver la cara de curiosidad de sus hermanas y sobre todo el de su madre compuso su expresión y dijo en un tono firme:

—A mi criterio, ya no es importante esa, no se preocupe más por su hermano, él está bien y nosotros al final del días nos comprometemos a llevar al niño a su pent-house.

—¡Gracias! Pero la preocupación no nos va pasar hasta que lo veamos, creo que con este tema mi madre envejeció mil años.

—Créame, nosotros también nos sorprendimos de verle aquí.

Xiaoláng comento algo más de forma superficial y al terminar la llamada Sakura miro a sus padres y les dijo:

—El hijo del señor Hien Li se comprometió a traer al diablo ese que tienen por hijo.

Los padres de Sakura la miraron y no dijeron palabra alguna cuando ella dijo con enojo:

—Voy a preparar mi cinturón, Touya se merece un buen latigazo por esta travesura.

—¿Qué? Eso es agresión física, no vamos a permitir que maltrates a tu hermano—protesto inmediatamente su madre y Sakura dijo con malestar:

—Si no lo corrigen a tiempo no quiero pensar en el adulto que se va convertir. ¿Se van hacer responsables por eso?—Fujitaka miro a su hija y decidió intervenir entonces comento con suavidad:

—Tienes razón que debemos corregirle pero no creo que pegarle sea la solución, lo haremos a nuestra manera.

—Vaya que se han vuelto débiles sino me equivoco cuando yo era una niña y mis travesuras eran leves recuerdo que me dieron un par de latigazos y eso no me hizo daño al contrario corrigió el problema y me convertí en el adulto que ahora soy.

—Era otra época además Sakura, tú eras igual de traviesa que Touya y siempre nos tenías en zozobra—dijo Nadeshiko con firmeza entonces su hija comento:

—¡No puedo con ustedes! Pero les advierto si veo a ese micro-demonio, le daré un par de correazos para que aprenda, que hay cosas que realmente no debe hacer.

Sakura dio por terminada la conversación mientras iba a su recamara, realmente tener a su familia en su pent-house se estaba convirtiendo un problema, sin pensar abrió su armario y en la gaveta donde guardaba la ropa interior dijo en voz alta:

—¿Por qué está todo revuelto?—metió la mano y escogió una prenda al azar, pues ella tenía separada la ropa interior de dormir, de uso diario y de salir en gavetas diferentes cuando noto algo que definitivamente no era suyo y dijo con sorpresa al ver la ropa interior de un hombre entre sus cosas:

—¿De quién son esos bóxer? ¿Serán de mi papá? ¿Por qué él iba poner su ropa interior entre mi ropa? ¿O mi madre los puso aquí por error? [Suspiro] Necesito un baño, más tarde será un día pesado.

Sakura dejo la prenda aún lado y decidió tomar un baño caliente para que se le pase el enojo y la preocupación que sentía por culpa del pequeño Touya.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Horas después]**

Xiaoláng miraba con reproche a su pequeño invitado no deseado y se quedo sin palabras al escuchar a su madre decir:

—Entonces la razón de haber venido a China es obligar a mi hijo que regrese a Japón para que se convierta en el novio de tu hermana. ¿Entendí bien?

—¡Sí!—dijo el pequeño Touya con una amplia sonrisa mientras Sheifa dijo con diversión para malestar de su hermano:

—Si no fuera por mi estado, nos encantaría conocer a la futura señora Li.

Xiaoláng fulmino con la mirada a su hermana cuando Yue ingreso a la sala con su pequeña hija en brazos y dijo:

—Mi amor, nuestra preciosa princesa se despertó.

—No la escuché—dijo con asombro Sheifa al recibir a su niña en brazos entonces Yue dijo en un tono divertido:

—Creo que más interesante le pareció escuchar como tus hermanas castigaban a los niños, Feime, Faren y Futtie dejaron a sus hijos sin el viaje a Disney Word y de paso empezarán sus clases de arte y música.

—Pobres de mis nietos pero ellos se los buscaron—dijo Hien con una amplia sonrisa al ingresar a la sala con sus tres yernos, cuando uno de ellos dijo con calma:

—El avión privado está listo, puede irse cuando deseen.

Antes que otro adulto dijera palabra alguna ingresaron a la sala los pequeños uno a uno como en fila india y Adam dijo con pesar:

—Nos castigaron.

El pequeño Touya miro a sus amigos y antes que dijera palabra alguna Xiaoláng dijo:

—Ni lo pienses Touya, se acabaron las travesuras porque tu hermana va ser la primera en castigarte por lo hiciste.

Ese comentario hizo estremecer al pequeño Touya entonces Enrique, el hermano de Adam pregunto:

—¿Podemos ir con ustedes a Japón?

—¡Negativo!—dijo su madre en un tono firme y una de sus hermanas acoto con rapidez:

—Mañana empiezan con el castigo, así que se despiden de su amiguito porque las próximas semanas van estar muy ocupados.

Los niños hicieron pucheros, fruncieron el ceño, incluso las niñas mostraron sus ojitos de cachorro desamparado pero esta vez no funcionaron con los adultos entonces Ieran se paro y le dijo a su esposo:

—Iré con ustedes a Japón.

Hien y Xiaoláng se miraron entre sí cuando Touya miro a la señora y al notar su sonrisa, el pequeño también sonrío, gestos que no paso desapercibido para los adultos pero ninguno de ellos dijo palabra alguna.

**[Continuará]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas de las Autora]**

**[1] DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD:**

**[1.1] La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen al anime - manga de Sakura Card Captor del Grupo CLAMP.**

**[1.2] El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.**

**[1.3] Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial o completa de mi historia. **

**[1.4] Si están interesados en ADAPTAR la historia deben tener mi autorización. **

**No permito que se haga un CLON de mi historia. **

**[Traducido] Poner exactamente la misma historia solo que cambiando los nombres de los personajes. **

**[2] Mil disculpas por la Cacografía.**

**[3] ¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!. Todo comentario a mejorar es bien recibido.**

**[3.1] Atención BETAS o quienes deseen corregir este capítulo en cuanto a la estructura gramatical, si ponen la observación en que me equivoque, puedo reemplazar el capítulo antes de publicar el siguiente, dándoles el respectivo crédito de la revisión. **

**Usen este formato para que me sea más fácil detectar el error: **

**DONDE DICE: . . . DEBE DECIR: . . . ¡Gracias por la corrección!. **

**[4] Les dejo un mini-avance: **

Azuma miro a Sakura y dijo con pesar:

—Fui a tu pent-house pero tú estabas. . . Azuma no sabía cómo decir que llego en el preciso momento que Sakura aparentemente hacía el amor con Xiaoláng así que finalmente le dijo con toda incomodidad:

—Tú estabas encerrada con ese hombre y yo . . .

Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando dijo:

—¡Eh! . . . No puede ser . . . Eso fue un accidente [Risas Nerviosas] . . . ¡Eh! Pero si me hubieras esperado hubiéramos hablados.

Sakura estaba hablando del momento que se quedo encerrada con Xiaoláng en el sótano, el galeno frunció el ceño cuando . . .

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Xiaoláng se quedo sin palabras cuando pregunto con desconcierto:

—¿Qué dijo, madre?

Ieran sonrío con suavidad, ese gesto lo alertó cuando ella volvió a repetir:

—La señorita Kinomoto sería perfecta para convertirse en tu esposa. Me agrada.

Esta vez fue el turno de Hien de quedarse sin palabras, era la primera vez que Ieran decía en voz alta que una mujer le agradaba para ser la esposa de su hijo, sin duda alguna ese comentario iba traer consecuencias.

**[5] Estamos en contacto. ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


	11. CP11 La futura señora Li

**[N/A] ¡Hola! Lamento la demora en actualizar, pero he estado a full con la organización del primer desafío del GE del que soy administradora activa y antes de empezar con este capítulo les dejo una cordial invitación para que participen. ^.^ **

**[¡IMPORTANTE!] Invitamos al público en general, a participar en nuestro primer desafío creado por el STAFF de DARK ZONE del Group's Evil.**

**DESAFIÓ 001: CONTEMOS UNA HISTORIA.**

**Nuestro lema: Toda historia es una aventura.**

Tenemos **dos link** que se encuentran en mi perfil del FanFiction y Facebook, el primero es sobre las **reglas y un ejemplo** de cómo armar su one-shot y el segundo es la **lista de los números** que pueden escoger. La lista se actualiza una vez al día, pueden escoger sus números desde el: **23-02-2013 al 01-03-2013.**

**El 02-03-2013** se actualizara la** lista definitiva con las palabras** que se les va asignar para armar su OS.

Tenemos 3 categorías - 11 sub-categorías para que elijan las que les gusto.

Género que predomina: **Fantasía**. - Género secundario a su elección.

Esperamos que se animen a participar, porque somos un **STAFF de 20 escritores**, que vamos a leer y dejar nuestros comentarios sobre que nos pareció sus OS.

Entre el **02 al 31 de Marzo del 2013** se empiezan a subir los OS previo a la asignación de los palabras en base a los números que escojan.

En el mes de **ABRIL-2013**, todos sus OS van a participar en un **concurso divertido** y al final los OS que más aceptación han tenido, tendrán un premio especial, aparte de formar parte del **Rincón de la Fama del GE** y por supuesto de nuestro futuro **BLOG EVIL**, fuera de la promoción que haremos a nuestros lectores y miembros para que lean sus OS y los comenten.

Esperamos que de diviertan con nuestras locuras, sería interesante empezar a leer a mis lectores sobre todo porque falta poco para que se terminen mis historias ^.^ y empiezo a laborar oficialmente el 25-02-2013 por lo que ya no podré tener tantas historias abiertas, así que espero verlos en el reto y para que no tengan excusa de no saber cómo escribir en GE, tenemos un manual de cómo crear un nickname en FanFiction y subir historias, sin contar con nuestros manuales.

¿Han notado qué he cambiado mi redacción? Y poco a poco voy mejorando, es porque en el GE tenemos varias BETAS que nos han ayudado con manuales puntuales y me han hecho ver los errores que cometía y aunque me falta, voy por buen camino.

Voy a participar de nuestro desafío, pero no en el concurso porque seré quién tabule los resultados y la mejor parte tendremos premios, pero no les diré más porque deben participar ^.^

Así que muevan sus deditos y sus neuronas creativas, los veo en el desafío.

**ATT. Sake's Evil22-Integrante del STAFF de DZ del Ge. **

**Sorry! Si me extendí pero la explicación era necesaria, ahora les dejo un capítulo que compensará mi ausencia ^.^ a leer. **

**[¡LAS MALDADES DE TOUYA K!.]**

**CP. N°11: La futura señora Li. **

**[Horas después]**

Las risas eran el factor común denominador, en la oficina de cierta castaña que no esperaban que al contar las travesuras de su pequeño hermano, sus socios y amigos empezaran a reír de ella de una forma divertida y contagiosa, al ver que no cesaban las risas, les dijo en un tono impregnado de reproche, nada propio de ella.

—No es gracioso.

Ariel fue el primero en dejar de reír, luego de secarse las lágrimas producto de las risas, le dijo con diversión:

—Sin duda tu pequeño hermano es todo un caso.

Sakura suspiró con malestar, al ver que ni Kerberus ni Eriol tenían intención de dejar de reír y dijo con reproche, mientras se ponía de pie:

—Iré por un café, mejor voy almorzar, cuando regrese revisamos lo de la campaña de los bancos de la Corporación Li.

Sakura salió de su oficina y en el trayecto del camino a uno de sus restaurantes favoritos no dudo en llamar a su padre, para preguntar si el pequeño diablillo ya estaba de vuelta, iba distraída cuando iba a dar un paso y notó la presencia de un hombre que le era familia y no lo pensó dos veces cuando guardó su móvil, con la llamada que nunca hizo y gritó sin pensar:

—¡Azuma!

El galeno, frenó su andar y sonrío con suavidad, espero que ella cruce la calle y luego de un cordial saludo, Sakura pregunto con curiosidad:

—Tus rosas fueron hermosas, pero me extraña que te hayas ido sin hablar conmigo.

—¡Ah! Eso…Lo siento, no quería interrumpir, la…—Sakura no le dio opción a que terminara la frase, cuando le dijo:

—Voy almorzar. ¿Te gustaría acompañarme?

—Lo lamento, debo ir a migración para tramitar mi salida del país.

—¿Te vas? Pensé que te ibas a quedar en Japón. ¿Por qué te vas?

El galeno pareció dudar, pero al mirarla no dudo en decir con pesar:

—Hubo un cambio de planes, yo…Sakura, estuve en tu pent-house pero tú estabas…—El galeno no sabía, cómo decir que llegó en el preciso momento, que Sakura aparentemente hacía el amor con Xiaoláng así que finalmente le dijo con toda incomodidad:

—Tú estabas encerrada con ese hombre y yo…—Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando dijo con vergüenza al recordar cómo su padre y el señor Li los encontró, entonces dijo sin pensar:

—¡Eh!...No puede ser...Eso fue un accidente [Risas Nerviosas]...¡Eh! Pero si me hubieras esperado hubiéramos hablado con calma, tengo muchas cosas que contarte y preguntarte qué…—Sakura estaba hablando, del momento que se quedo encerrada con Xiaoláng en el sótano, el galeno frunció el ceño y le dijo con el semblante impregnado de reproche, interrumpiendo su monólogo:

—¿Desde cuándo eres tan desvergonzada?

Sakura se quedo sin palabras ante tal pregunta, pero sin que ella tuviera opción a preguntar, el galeno dijo con malestar:

—Crees qué iba esperar que terminar de tener sexo con el sujeto, para que te dignes hablar conmigo.

—¿Qué? ¿De dónde sacaste…

—No tengo tiempo que perder contigo, necesito hacer…

—¡Un momento! ¿Con qué derecho me difamas?

—¿Difamarte? ¿Sabes el mal rato qué pase al ver tu ropa y la de ese sujeto en el piso? No sé, para qué me invitaste, si querías restregarme en mi cara lo de tu nuevo novio, no era…

—¿Sujeto? ¿De qué diablos estás hablando?

El galeno a pesar de estar con el tiempo, puso al tanto a Sakura, de todo lo sucedido al llegar a su pent-house, al terminar su relato, ella dijo con malestar:

—¿Y tú en lugar de quedarte y preguntarme te fuiste?

—¿Qué quería que hicieras?

—Al menos me hubieras dado el beneficio de la duda, sobre todo cuando es obvio que estoy es un mal entendido.

—¿Acaso, no estás con ese hombre?

Sakura sonrío con molestia, la decepción la embargaba, decidió dar por terminado el tema ahí cuando le dijo con una sonrisa ladina:

—Ten un buen viaje.

—Sakura…—El galeno se sintió molesto, ignorado, decepcionado pero no intentó seguirla, era claro que lo que hubo entre ellos, ya no estaba.

Finalmente dijo sin pensar y Sakura alcanzó a escuchar:

—Regresé por ti. Lamento mucho, que todo terminé de esta manera.

Sakura regresó su mirada y le dijo con firmeza:

—Esto se terminó hace mucho tiempo, tan solo que no lo había aceptado, pero gracias tu actitud me abrió los ojos. Adiós Azuma.

Sakura continuó su camino sin mirar atrás, a pesar de las ganas de arrastrar a su pequeño hermanito por tremenda travesura, la decepción que sintió en el momento opacó toda sensación de malestar, está vez esa historia llegó a su final.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Horas después]**

Mientras el pequeño Touya, era recibido con besos y abrazos de partes de sus padres, Sakura llegó en el momento que los Li iban a salir del pent-house y luego de un breve saludo, cambió su expresión a una impregnada de reproche y le dijo a su pequeño hermano haciéndole sobresaltar:

—Tengo un cinturón especial para ti, es hora de corregirte para que no hagas travesuras.

El pequeño Touya se escondió detrás de las piernas de su madre, quién le dijo a su hija con malestar:

—¡Sakura! Deja de amenazar a Touya.

Sakura entre cerró los ojos y dijo sin pensar:

—Te he de agarrar a solas pequeño demonio, no dudo que luego de que le cuentes a mis padres lo qué hiciste con la cena, te castigue.

El pequeño Touya puso una expresión de horror y Xiaoláng dijo en un tono conciliador para apaciguar a la enfurecida mujer:

—No dudo, que luego del sutil regaño que le dio sus padres, el pequeño Touya haya…—Sakura interrumpió a Xiaoláng cuando le dijo:

—¿No le gustaría saber lo que este pequeño demonio hizo con sus sobrinos?

Xiaoláng se quedó sin palabras, entonces Ieran decidió intervenir cuando dijo:

—¿Qué pueden haber hecho mis traviesos nietos?

—Creo, que mejor dejamos el tema para después, mi pequeño bebe debe bañarse—dijo Nadeshiko mientras tomaba su hijo, Sakura aprovecho que su madre se llevo a su hermano para comentarle a su padre y a los Li, lo qué fue capaz de hacer.

Los adultos, estaban desconcertados pero Sakura no pensó que tanto su padre, cómo Hien empezaran a reír con diversión de tal travesura.

Ieran estaba sin palabras, nunca hubiera pensado que niños de su edad, asociaran un tema con otro a tal punto de inventar tal cosa, Sakura tenía razón en estar enojada y ella señalo en un tono conciliador:

—Bueno, son niños y…

—Son niños que merecen un buen latigazo por hacer algo así, juró que Touya recibirá un correazo de mi parte antes de irse a Tomoeda, por cierto padre no es que te este botando, pero …¿Cuándo se van?

Fujitaka sonrío con nerviosismo, entendía perfectamente el malestar de su hija, después de todo era raro ver a su hija tan enojada, pero el pequeño Touya, había colmado su paciencia [hablando de forma metafórica], entonces dijo con pesar:

—Tranquila hija, Nadeshiko ya está aquí, danos un par de días para que se lo lleve a Tomoeda.

Sakura suspiró con malestar, no le gustaba ser la mala de la película pero su hermanito, la tenía estresada con sus travesuras, se vio en la necesidad de salir del lugar, después de todo necesitaba descansar porque al día siguiente tendría una reunión con los hombres Li.

Fujitaka también se disculpo con ellos, no sabía qué era peor, si tener un pequeño hijo travieso o tener una hija molestar.

Los Li entendieron la situación y salieron del lugar, después de todo estaban cansados del largo viaje, pero al salir de aquel pent-house, Ieran dijo con calma:

—A pesar de la extraña situación, en que nos hemos visto envuelto, debo señalar que me agrada la joven, esa una mujer con carácter. Es perfecta para ser una Li.

Hien miró a su esposa con interés y Xiaoláng se quedo sin palabras, por varios minutos cuándo pregunto con desconcierto:

—¿Qué dijo madre?

Ieran sonrío con suavidad, ese gestó lo alertó cuando ella volvió a repetir:

—La señorita Kinomoto sería perfecta para convertirse en tu esposa. ¡Me agrada!

Esta vez fue el turno de Hien de quedarse sin palabras, era la primera vez que Ieran decía en voz alta que una mujer era de su agradó y sobre todo fue directa al decir que le gustaba para que sea la esposa de su hijo, sin duda alguna ese comentario iba traer consecuencias.

Xiaoláng no sabía si preguntar si ella estaba bromeando, pero Ieran nunca hacía bromas, entonces ella señalo con calma:

—Quita esa cara de terror, no tengo intenciones de obligarte a casar con ella.

Xiaoláng lejos de tranquilizarse, dijo con cuidado:

—No he dicho palabra alguna.

Ieran sonrió con suavidad cuando recalcó con calma.

—Solo diré que me agrada, es todo.

Por supuesto que eso no era todo, Hien miró a su hijo, su hijo lo miró pero ambos no dijeron palabra alguna, después de todo cuando Ieran Li expresaba abiertamente que algo o alguien era de su agrado era por algo, después de todo así había casado a cada una de sus hijas, sin obligarlas pero tenía un sexto sentido aterrador, ella solo pronunció una aquella frase:

—Aquel hombre sería perfecto para ser parte de la familia Li.

Dicha aquella frase, con su sutil sonrisa no era de extrañarse que sus hijas, una a una fueran casándose, ahora por primera vez la uso con su hijo varón, eso era desconcertante para él, sobre todo por aquella sutil sonrisa, que Ieran solo usaba cuando sabía que había encontrado a la pareja perfecta para ser parte de la inusual familia china.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Al día siguiente] **

El enojo era algo que se disipaba con facilidad en Sakura, así que con calma luego de tomar un largo baño caliente, decidió que como era viernes, luego de su reunión con los hombres Li por asunto de negocios, iba a ir al hipódromo, le gustaba mucho las carreras de caballos y cambiar de ambiente le iba hacer bien, entonces decidió preparar una maleta, cuando notó con malestar, que no tenía ni un solo cinturón en sus armario y respiro con calma, una, dos, tres veces y sin contener su enojo gritó:

—¡KINOMOTO TOUYA! ¿Dónde están mis cinturones?

Su padre se sorprendió de tal gritó y preguntó con curiosidad:

—¡Buenos días hija! ¿Por qué estás enojada? ¿Qué hizo ahora el bebe?

—¡Buenos días padre! Disculpa mi exabrupto, no tengo ni un solo cinturón en mi armario. ¿Dónde está Touya?

—Tu madre, recibió una llamada está mañana para desayunar con la señora Li y…—Fujitaka no pudo continuar con la frase, cuando Sakura exclamó con asombro:

—¡Oh por Dios! Me demoré demasiado en el baño, mira la hora, tenemos una cita con los Li…

—¡Cálmate hija!—Fujitaka se paró de su silla y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de su cita y le dijo con calma—: La reunión se postergo para la tarde, ven y desayuna con calma.

Sakura trató de calmarse, pero a su mente vino la desaparición de sus cinturones y dijo con reproche:

—En este momento me gustaría ser hija única.

Fujitaka sonrío con nerviosismo, cuando señalo con calma:

—Sabes qué eso no es cierto.

—Touya debería ser mi hermano mayor, no el menor, no recuerdo haber sido tan traviesa como él.

—En esa parte tiene razón, pero no vas a negar qué te diviertes con el bebe.

—Me divertiré más cuando se vayan a Tomoeda y regrese la paz a este lugar, no quiero ni pensar que estará haciendo en este momento con los Li.

—No tienes por qué preocuparte Nadeshiko está con él, no creo que haga travesuras.

—¿Apostamos?—Preguntó Sakura con una sonrisa burlona, mientras untaba mermelada a su pan y su padre sonrío con nerviosismo, a pesar de todo las travesuras de su hijo lo divertía mucho.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras Sakura desayunaba con su padre, Nadeshiko en cambio estaba pasando la vergüenza de su vida, por culpa de su pequeño hijo, entonces le dijo a Ieran con pesar:

—Lo lamento, pagaré…

—Culpa mía, por mostrarle algo tan frágil.

El pequeño Touya puso una cara de cachorro desvalido, cuando dijo sin pensar:

—Lo siento, pero la caja era muy pesada.

—No pasa nada cielo, los accidentes suceden—. Comentó Ieran en un tono dulce.

Xiaoláng, miraba con resignación y al mismo tiempo, con reproche al pequeño invitado cuando dijo en voz baja:

—Acaba de romper una caja musical, con más de dos siglos de antigüedad, si hubiera sido yo, seguro me la hace pagar.

—Tú eres un adulto—. Señaló con calma Ieran, entonces Xiaoláng dijo con reproche:

—Llamaré al servicio de limpieza.

El pequeño Touya miró a Ieran con una sonrisa nerviosa y le dijo:

—¡Creo qué enojo!

Ieran sonrío con calma, cuando señalo:

—Es natural, esta caja se la dio su bisabuelo, pero no te preocupes por eso, háblame sobre tu hermana.

Nadeshiko miró a Ieran con curiosidad y ella señalo con calma:

—¿No cree qué mi hijo haría una muy buena pareja con su hija?

—¡Siiiii!

—¡Touya!—Exclamo Nadehisko con reproche, mientras preguntó:

—¿Le agrada mi hija?

—Me gustan las mujeres con carácter. ¿Ella tiene novio o está con alguien?

—No, mi hermana está soltera y disponibe [disponible]

—¡Touya!

—¿Qué?

—No te entrometas en la conversación de los adultos.

Ieran no pudo evitar sonreír, al ver al pequeño hacer unas muecas divertidas, no lejos de ahí Hien miraba a un estupefacto Xiaoláng, al que le puso su mano en su hombre derecho y dijo con diversión:

—Tarantaran...Tarantaran...Tarantaran...Tarantaran…

—¡Padre!—Dijo Xiaoláng con reproche y su padre señalo con calma:

—Se me hacía, extraño que tu madre insista tanto, en invitar a desayunar a la señora Kinomoto.

Xiaoláng suspiró con pesar y señalo con calma:

—No sé quién es peor, si el pequeño bribón por captar la atención de mi madre o ella por jugar a casamentera, definitivamente hoy va hacer un día muy pero muy largo.

Hien sonrío con calma, cuando señalo con diversión:

—Ve el lado positivo, la joven es de buena familia y es una mujer hermosa, pero lo más importante es una mujer centrada. Deberías tratarla y bueno sino funciona, no te quedarás con esa duda, porque te conozco muy bien para saber que no te es indiferente.

Xiaoláng lo miró pero no dijo palabra alguna, al menos por ahora quería un poco de tranquila aunque dudaba que con ese micro-demonio cerca pudiera tenerla, sobre todo cuando lo vio jugar con su delicado y costoso **shōgi** [juego de ajedrez japonés], por lo que decidió acercarse a él y le dijo:

—¡Ni siquiera lo toques! Porque si lo rompes, lo pagas.

—¡Xiaoláng!—Dijo su madre con asombro y él dijo sin dudar:

—¿Qué? Ya rompió una cosa, no voy a dejar…

—¿Me regalas el juego?

—¡NO!—Fue la respuesta inmediata que le dio Xiaoláng sin vacilar y el pequeño Touya lejos de molestarte hizo una sonrisa burlona, entonces le preguntó:

—¿Y si jugamos una partida? ¿Si te ganó, me puedo quedar con el juego?

Xiaoláng está vez sonrío con confianza, cuando señalo con sorba:

—Tu osadía es grande mocoso.

—¡Yo no soy ningún mocoso!—Exclamo el pequeño Touya con malestar, entonces Xiaoláng se puso a la altura de él y le dijo:

—Hagamos un trato, si gano, tú dejaras de involucrarme con tu hermana y hacer travesuras.

El pequeño Touya sonrió con una malicia, nada propia de un niño de su edad, cuando dijo con firmeza:

—¡Hecho! Pero si yo ganó, te casas con mi hermana.

Xiaoláng se puso tensó y su madre lejos de ayudar, señalo con calma:

—Eso va hacer interesante. ¿Comprometerás tu palabra hijo?

Xiaoláng se vio en un dilema y dijo con firmeza:

—Este mocoso, va lamentar haberme desafiado.

—¡No soy ningún mocoso!

—¡Touya!...Joven Li, no creo que jugar con mi pequeño sea buena idea.

—No se preocupe, señora Kinomoto—. Señaló con calma Hien, cuando afirmó sin dudar—: Mi hijo domina el juego, lamento decirle que su pequeño niño está en desventaja.

Nadeshiko sonrío con incomodidad, no iba a debatir tal argumento, entonces sin más empezó el juego.

Cuatro horas y medias después, para asombro de los Li, el pequeño Touya le ganó el juego al desconcertado hombre de cabellos castaños, el silencio era lo que predominada en el lugar, entonces Touya dijo con calma, al cruzas sus bracitos:

—¿Entonces, cando [cuándo] es la boda?

Xiaoláng estaba sin palabras, el pequeño bribón resulto ser un genio, luego de minutos interminables de un silencio prolongado, su madre señalo con calma:

—Es una excelente pregunta, felicitaciones Touya, eres la primera persona que le gana a mi hijo en años.

El pequeño Touya, no se contuvo en mostrar una sonrisa traviesa e impregnada de soberbia, cuándo volvió a preguntar:

—¿Entonces, cando [cuándo] es la boda?

Xiaoláng solo pensaba:

_«¿Cómo es que este mocoso me gano?_»

—¡Quiero la revancha!—Exigió el hombre con malestar y el pequeño Touya quitó su sonrisa y preguntó con curiosidad:

—¿Qué es eso?

Mentalmente Xiaoláng lo quería ahorcar, entonces su madre dijo con calma:

—Mi hijo quiere jugar otra partida contigo. Tú decides.

El pequeño Touya hizo una mueca burlona, cuando dijo con calma:

—¡Caro [Claro]! Lego [luego] que te cases con mi hermana.

Hien y su esposa cruzaron miradas, su hijo no tenía idea cómo salirse de este lío, entonces Nadeshiko dijo con calma:

—Hijo, es hora de ir a casa.

—¡No quiero! Tenemos que panifica [planificar] la boda de mi hermana.

Ahora Nadeshiko, se vio en un gran dilema, cómo iba sacarle esa idea de la cabeza a su pequeño hijo y sobre todo cómo iba evitar que Sakura se enteré del nuevo lío que su pequeño hermanito la había metido.

**[Continuará]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas de las Autora]**

**[1] DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD:**

**[1.1] La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen al anime - manga de Sakura Card Captor del Grupo CLAMP.**

**[1.2] El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.**

**[1.3] Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial o completa de mi historia. **

**[1.4] Si están interesados en ADAPTAR la historia deben tener mi autorización. **

**No permito que se haga un CLON de mi historia. **

**[Traducido] Poner exactamente la misma historia solo que cambiando los nombres de los personajes. **

**[2] Mil disculpas por la Cacografía, todo comentario a mejorar es bien recibido**

**[3] ¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!**

**[4] Estamos en contacto. ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


	12. CP12 La apuesta

**[1 N/A] El descargo de responsabilidad y notas de autora del capítulo anterior, se van aplicar a este capítulo y a los posteriores, por lo que no veo la necesidad de repetirlos. Este es un CP de Relleno que lo necesito para cuadrar lo que se viene. ¡Gracias! [Próximo] CP. N°13 Besos por accidente. ATT. Sake's Evil22.**

* * *

**[¡LAS MALDADES DE TOUYA K!.]**

**CP. N°12: La apuesta. **

Había pasada menos de dos horas, cuando el llegar Nadeshiko al pent-house de su hija, su esposo preguntó de forma directa:

—¿Touya, dónde dejaste los cinturones de tu hermana?—Al notar la sonrisa nerviosa de su pequeño hijo y la expresión de desconcierto de su esposa, Fujitaka dijo en un tono que dejaba ver su malestar—: Tu hermana se fue molesta a su oficina, al notar la ausencia de sus cinturones.

El pequeño Touya puso una expresión de un cachorro desvalido, cuando dijo sin pensar:

—Etto!...No quiero que me pegue…

—Hijo, no vamos a dejar que Sakura te agreda, a pesar que te mereces un buen latigazo por tu travesura—señalo su madre con calma, mientras le daba un suave beso en la frente y le dijo con calma—: Pero, sino deseas que tu hermana se enoje más contigo, entonces dinos dónde están sus cinturones.

—Los…bote por…—Touya señalo con sus deditos, al final del pasillo del lugar y su padre preguntó con asombro:

—¿Los botaste en el dispensador de la basura?

—¡Oh por Dios!—Señalo Nadeshiko, mientras iba a la pequeña ventana y dijo con calma—: La basura la recogen al medio día, podemos ir abajo y hablar con el encargado del lugar, Touya, tú vienes con nosotros.

El pequeño Touya hizo una mueca de reproche, pero no le quedo de otra que acompañar a sus padres, quienes mostraban un semblante molesto, porque ahora debía buscar entre las bolsas de basuras los cinturones de su hija mayor, la ventaja que tenían, era que Touya no había usado una funda plástica de color negra, sino una de tela en color verde, lo que relativamente les facilito el trabajo.

* * *

Mientras los Kinomoto escarbaban [literalmente hablando] en las bolsas de basura, del edificio donde se hospedaban, Xiaoláng estaba teniendo un mal momento con sus padres, sobre todo cuando su madre le dijo con calma:

—Comprometiste tu palabra y los Li somos personas honorables.

—¡Grrrr!—Ese simple gruñido, hizo que Hien empezara a reír con ganas y al terminar de hacerlo comentó en un tono divertido:

—Nunca se subestima a un adversario, hijo.

—Esa pulga hizo trampa, no puedo creer que me haya ganado. ¡Eso es inconcebible!—Finalmente exclamó Xiaoláng con malestar, al alzar sus manos en un gesto exagerado y su madre dijo con calma, luego de sonreír producto del divertido lío en el que estaba metido su hijo:

—Deberían aprovechar, que la reunión de esta tarde con la agencia de la señorita Kinomoto se va extender, para invitarla a cenar.

Xiaoláng entre cerró sus ojos, que su madre haga de Cupido de forma directa no era de su agrando, pero antes que proteste, su padre intervino y le dijo:

—Deberíamos invitar a los Kinomoto, a la apertura de nuestra nueva sucursal en la playa.

—Es una excelente idea querido. ¿Qué opinas hijo? ¿Estás de acuerdo?

—¿Tengo opción a negarme?

—¡No!—Fue la respuesta inmediata de Ieran, entonces su padre para aminorar la tensión le dijo con suavidad—: Deberías tratar a la joven, si las cosas entre ustedes no funcionan, entonces no pasada nada.

_« Si claro, no va pasar nada _» pensó de manera inmediata Xiaoláng, entonces dijo sin pensar:

—Deseo que me dejen a mí, hacer la invitación.

Ieran y Hien se miraron entre sí, pero solo se limitaron a reír complacidos.

Pocas horas después, la reunión entre los Li incluida Ieran, se llevó a cabo con Fujitaka Kinomoto, su hija, sus socios y amigos: Ariel, Eriol y Kerberus.

Al extenderse la reunión, fue inevitable no aceptar la invitación a cenar, pero los Kinomoto no esperaban, que la señora Li extendiera su invitación a la señora Kinomoto y al pequeño Touya, quién al llegar al lujoso restaurante y ver a Xiaoláng, lo señalo y le dijo con diversión:

—Te gane en shōgi—. Las risas del pequeño Touya contagiaron a los invitados, sobre todo por el sonrojo que se dio en el imponente hombre, quién refutó sin pensar:

—Tengo la certeza que hiciste trampa.

El pequeño Touya dejo de reír y dijo en un tono impregnado de reproche:

—Yo no hice tampa [trampa]—ante ese tono, que uso el pequeño Touya, todos empezaron a reír, cuando Sakura acotó en un tono divertido:

—¿Le ganaste al señor Li, Touya?

—¡Sí!—Exclamó con orgullo el pequeño Touya, cuando su hermana preguntó:

—Entonces, ya puedes jugar contra mí.

—¡Me niego!—Ante esa negativa impetuosa del pequeño Touya, acompañada de una meca de reprocho todos empezaron a reír, entonces Xiaoláng preguntó extrañado:

—¿Por qué no deseas jugar contra tu hermana?

El pequeño Touya, lo fulmino con la mirada, cuando Sakura dijo en un tono divertido:

—Porque este micro-demonio, no me puede vencer en shōgi, después de todo fui yo quién le enseño el juego.

—¿Cómo así?—Preguntó con interés Xiaoláng, gesto que no paso desapercibido para sus padres, entonces Sakura tomó a su hermano en sus piernas, mientras su padre llamaba a uno de los camarero y dijo con suavidad, al acariciar los cabellos de su hermano:

—Touya, juega desde los dos años o antes, no recuerdo, pero en esa época me lastime la pierna al esquiar y me toco estar en casa por más de dos meses, iba hacer completamente aburrido y me entretenía contándole historias al bebe, hasta que vino Eriol y me trajo un tablero de shōgi, recordé como jugaba en la escuela, claro no me destacaba en el juego porque no era mi deporte principal, pero me basto jugarlo de nuevo para recordar las técnicas.

—Eso es verdad, en pocos días me ganó a mí, a mi esposa Meiling, Ariel, a su esposa Tomoyo, ni hablar de Kerberus o de Yukito, nuestro socio que está de viaje por Francia y el pequeño Touya aprendió a jugar al vernos a nosotros, luego Sakura al ver que no podíamos ir de forma seguida a su casa, empezó a jugar con Touya—. Señaló con calma Eriol, mientras ordenaba una ensalada cesar y Ariel comentó con suavidad:

—Hubo una época, posterior a la lesión que sufrió Sakura, que ellos dos realmente se la pasaban jugado, pero lo más cercano que ha estado Touya de igual el juego de Sakura, es llegar a tablas [empate].

—…¡Grrr!...Pero un día le voy a ganar—contestó el pequeño Touya de mala manera.

Sakura no se privo de revolverle el cabello a su hermano, cuando le contestó con sorba:

—¡Ni en tus sueños!—Ante ese comentario, todos rompieron a reír de forma sonora, pero al ver la sonrisa burlona del hombre de cabellos castaños, el pequeño Touya dijo con toda mala intención:

—Hermanita, te gustaría saber qué apostamos.

Con ese comentario, Xiaoláng y Nadeshiko se pusieron tensos, pero antes de decir palabra alguna el móvil de Sakura sonó con insistencia y se excuso para contestar, entonces su madre dijo con reproche:

—Touya, te atreves a decirle a tu hermana sobre esa apuesta y ella se va enojar contigo, lo de los cinturones te lo paso, porque no se enteró lo que hiciste, pero esto sin duda te va castigar y yo no pienso ayudarte.

El pequeño Touya puso una expresión de terror, que causo una sonrisa inconsciente en el rostro de Xiaoláng cuando este dijo con diversión:

—Tienes un punto débil, eso es interesante.

—¿Qué es eso?—Preguntó el niño con desconcierto y Xiaoláng dijo sin pensar:

—Tú no puedes hablar de la apuesta, de lo contrario tu hermana se va enojar.

—¿Por qué me voy enojar?—Preguntó Sakura con curiosidad, pregunta que sobresaltó a Xiaoláng porque lo tomó de sorpresa, Touya al ver su expresión de terror, rompió a reír, sin duda alguna una pregunta que debía tener alguna respuesta, entonces Sakura miro a su pequeño hermano y al imponente hombre, por unos segundos se quedo en silencio, cuando frunció el ceño, al preguntar de forma seria:

—¿Qué aposto con mi hermanito, señor Li?

—Etto!...—Era oficial era la primera vez en su vida, que Li Xiaoláng no sabía cómo responder a una pregunta y la cara de burlas de sus padres, no ayudaba mucho que digamos.

**[Continuará]**


	13. CP13 Besos por accidente

**[DDR]** SCC © Grupo « CLAMP »

* * *

**¡LAS MALDADES DE TOUYA K!**

**CP. N°13: Besos por accidente.**

—¡¿Entendí mal?!— Preguntó con malestar la hermosa mujer de cabellos castaños, mientras miraba con intensidad a su pequeño hermano que estaba detrás de las piernas de su madre y regresó la mirada hacia Xiaoláng, quién luego de exhalar el aire retenido comentó con suavidad, evitando que se filtre su tensión en su voz:

—No fue correcto lo que hicimos, pero tenía la confianza que si le ganaba al niño en el juego, iba dejar de involucrarnos, pero me equivoque. Le debo una disculpa por eso.

De no ser por el lugar en el que estaba, Sakura de las iras que tenía al verse tratada como un simple objeto de una estúpida apuesta hubiera insultado al hombre que estaba de frente a ella, a su pequeño hermano en ese momento, literalmente hablando, lo quería ahorcar.

Mentalmente contó hasta diez, hasta que miró a sus padres y a la familia Li, en un tono bajo finalmente comentó sin dar opción a nada:

—Se me quitaron las ganas de cenar con ustedes— miró a su pequeño hermano y sentenció—: Necesitas disciplina, yo de mi madre te pongo en una academia militar hasta que cumplas la mayoría de edad.

El pequeño Touya abrió los ojos en señal de horror, pero antes que sus padres hicieran algún comentario, ella comentó sin dudar de sus palabras:

—Si dependiera de mí, cancelaría nuestro trato pero…— miró a Los Li, en especial a Xiaoláng y dijo con molestia—:...ante todo soy una profesional, asignaré a otra persona para que lleven su cuenta. Entenderán que no desee tener ningún tipo de trato con ustedes.

Antes que su padre intervenga, ella solo dijo en voz alta:

—Buenas noches.

Salió del lugar, dejando a todos desconcertado, porque su furia era latente, entonces todo los adultos miraron al pequeño responsable y por supuesto a Xiaoláng Li, Nadeshiko no se privó de decirle a su hijo pequeño:

—Tu hermana realmente está enojada contigo Touya. Estas en serios problemas.

La cena se arruino, Los Kinomoto se disculparon mientras Los Li al quedarse solos, Ieran se animó a comentar con suavidad:

—¿Xiaoláng, qué piensas hacer al respecto? Porque el pequeño Touya no es el único culpable en está situación.

Xiaoláng miró a su madre con interés, cuando comentó en voz baja:

—Lo sé, me he de disculpar como debe ser pero no ahora, la señorita Kinomoto realmente estaba furiosa.

—¡¿Señorita Kinomoto?!— Preguntó Hien con diversión, mientras Wei llamaba la atención de uno de los meseros para que tomen la orden de los señores Li, antes de irse al auto.

Xiaoláng lo miró con intensidad y dijo sin pensar:

—Parece qué ambos disfrutan de la extraña situación en la que estoy.

Ieran sonrío con suavidad, cuando contestó con diversión:

—No todo los días, tienes la oportunidad de ver a un Li, metido en este tipo de problemas.

—¡¿Quién diría que un pequeño niño puede causar tanto alboroto?!— Exclamó con diversión Hien, mientras su hijo lo fulminó con la mirada y su madre señalo con calma:

—Espero que arregles tu problema con la señorita Kinomoto, porque sería una lástima perder a una candidata tan interesante.

Xiaoláng frunció el ceño pero prefirió no hacer comentario alguno, porque eso sería dale pauta a su madre para que hablar con ganas, por lo que se centró en su comida y dejo el tema de la disculpa para después.

* * *

Al terminar el día, mientras Los Li cenaban, Sakura ingreso primero al pent-house, y al llegar sus padres les comentó en voz baja, porque su pequeño hermanito estaba en brazos de su madre, parecía dormido:

—Me tomaré unos días para ir a Kyoto.

—¡¿Cuándo te vas?!— Preguntó su padre con interés, mientras Nadeshiko llevaba a Touya a su habitación su hija contestó sin vacilar:

—Mañana por la mañana, realmente necesito cambiar de ambiente, estimo regresar en un par de días.

—Hija, lamento todo el malestar que te hemos causado.

—No es tu culpa padre, sino de ese micro-demonio que tienen por hijo— al ver la expresión de incomodidad de su padre, Sakura sugirió con molestia—: La oferta de la escuela militar sigue en pie, es más si aceptan yo pago las pensiones.

—Hija, por favor…— antes que ella protestara, Fujitaka dijo con firmeza—: Vamos a castigar a Touya como se debe, porque está vez si se excedió. Ahora trata de descansar, por favor.

Sakura abrazó a su padre, mientras este le daba un beso en la frente, antes de irse a cambiar pasó por la cocina, para picar algo, ya que se moría de hambre, literalmente hablando porque no había comido.

* * *

Pocas horas después en una de las habitaciones, debajo de las sábana se escucha un ligero murmullo que decía:

—Me castigaron por tres meses— susurró en voz baja el pequeño niño, mientras hacía un puchero y del otro lado de la línea un murmullo que no se entendía se escucho, cuando Touya comentó con alarma—: … los dejo, alguien viene. Me avisan cuando esten en Japón. Los dejo...

Touya escondió el móvil que tenía de Xiaoláng debajo de sus sábanas para hacerse el dormido, cuando su padre ingresó a su habitación junto con su esposa y Nadeshiko comentó en voz baja:

—¡¿Qué vamos hacer con Touya, querido?! Esta vez, Sakura se enojo realmente con él…

—No solo con él…¡¿Desde cuándo mi hija tiene tan mal carácter?!— Nadeshiko cerró la puerta con cuidado, mientras comentaba en voz baja, ajeno a que su pequeño hijo había tomado el vaso de vidrio que estaba sobre su velador y lo puso sobre la puerta para alcanzar escuchar a su madre contestar con pesar:

—Es natural que al enterarse haber sido objeto de una apuesta, reaccione de esa forma, pero no justica cómo le hablo al joven Li. Yo estuve presente en el partido, todo esto es culpa de Touya.

—Pero Li es un adulto, él no debió aceptar tal apuesta con un niño. ¡¿En qué estaba pensando?!

—Créeme trate de advertirle querido, pero se confió poderle ganar a Touya en shōgi, realmente pensó que al ganarle Touya iba dejar de involucrarlo con nuestra hija, no sé por qué esa obsesión por unirlos.

—Esta vez se excedió. Sakura no quiere trabajar para los Li y no la culpo, al menos Eriol vendrá mañana y se pondrá al frente de ese contrato.

—Lo mejor será que regresemos a Tomoeda, creo que tomaré la sugerencia de nuestras hija con respecto a Touya— ante ese comentario Nadeshiko miró la expresión de desconcierto de su esposo y le dijo con suavidad, después de darle un corto beso—: No estoy de acuerdo con enviar a Touya a la academia militar pero él necesita disciplina, antes de empezar las clases creo que sería bueno que debe tomar algunos cursos, empezaré por el de idioma. Trataré de mantener ocupado a Touya.

—Espero que funcione, porque no me gusta ver a mis hijos peleados y hasta que Sakura no se le pase el coraje, la relación entre Touya y su hermana mayor va estar tensa.

—Lo sé, realmente mi pobre hijo va tener unos días difícil con su hermana. Pero tengo la confianza que una vez que pasen un par de días, la tormenta abra pasado y todo regrese a la normalidad.

Fujitaka le dio un suave beso a su esposo, cuando terminaron de ingresar a su habitación y el pequeño Touya con sigilo abrió la puerta, entonces dijo con asombro:

—Uyyyy…creo que esta vez si se me paso la mano— alzó sus hombros sin darle mayor importancia al tema, entonces con cuidado ingreso a la habitación de su hermana, iba hacer según él su última travesura antes de regresar a Tomoeda, a gatas se arrastro con suavidad por el piso, mientras veía la maleta de viaje de su hermana y con mucho sigilo abrió su maleta para poner en uno de los compartimientos el smartphone que por « accidente » había tomado.

Al terminar de cerrar la maleta salió de la habitación mientras sonreía con confianza, pero no contó con qué su padre viniera de frente, por lo que se quedo en completo silencio mientras lo veía pasar hacia la cocina y cuando no lo vio, corrió hacia su habitación, su padre le pareció ver una sombra pero al no ver nada no le dio importancia.

* * *

Mientras Touya se aseguraba no ser descubierto por su nueva travesura, en el hotel, Xiaoláng buscaba en cada uno de sus bolsillos y su padre le preguntó:

—¡¿Qué buscas?!

—Mi Smartphone, tengo la certeza que lo tenía.

—Es tarde, más tarde la preguntas con calma a Wei, ahora vamos a descansar, mañana será un día pesado.

Xiaoláng frunció el ceño en señal de malestar, mientras decía en voz alta:

—¡¿Lo habré dejado en el auto?!— Dejo la pregunta sin respuesta, porque decidió que era hora de descansar, había sido un día complicado y más tarde sería similar, sobre todo al recordar que tenía que arreglar las cosas con cierta castaña. Tan solo de pensar en la disculpa que debía darle le empezaba a doler la cabeza.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Sakura se despedía de sus padres por medio de una nota, realmente la molestia se le había pasado, pero cuando iba a subir a su auto y dijo con asombro, al ver a un hombre que le era familiar cruzar por su camino:

—Matheus Anderson…¡OMG! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

—¡¿Kinomoto Sakura?!, que grata sorpresa, te ves muy bien— contestó con emoción su viejo amigo de la preparatoria, quién era de ascendencia canadiense y le preguntó con interés—: Te hacía casada y en Alemania. ¡¿Cómo estás?!

Sakura evadió la respuesta, cuando comentó en voz baja:

—Eso es historia pasada…voy saliendo de viaje, me tomaré unos días. ¿Qué ha pasado contigo?

El semblante de su amigo, cambió cuando respondió con nostalgia:

—Después de la muerte de Katherine me volví a casar, pero…este matrimonio fue un completo error, estoy en planes de divorcio. Scandra…— sonrío con incomodidad al tener que revelar algo tan vergonzoso a su criterio y decidió ser neutral en su comentario, entonces comentó con calma—: ella no es lo que yo esperaba.

—¡¿Tan terrible fue tu matrimonio?! Confieso que estoy realmente intrigada…Ese nombre me suena. ¿La conozco?

—No en persona, pero si debes haber escuchado hablar de ella, sus padres son de ascendencia libanesa…sabes te quedarías…—Matheus hizo un alto a sus comentarios, cuando miró a Sakura y le preguntó con curiosidad—¡¿Qué es ese sonido?!

Sakura puso atención y comentó por inercia:

—Suena como un móvil…pero no es mi móvil. ¡Qué extraño!...Déjame ver — Sakura se apresuro abrir su maletero, pero era tanta las cosas que había metido en el mismo, que llegar a su maleta le estaba haciendo difícil sacarla, entonces Matheus dejo sus cosas a un lado y se apresuro ayudar, con lo que ambos no contaban eran que al jalarla las cosas se les vinieran encima y Matheus para evitar que Sakura se lastime la atrajo hacia él, perdiendo por completo el equilibrio, Sakura tropezó con él y ambos cayeron al piso en una pose comprometedora, y sus labios accidentalmente se encontraron.

Pero antes de Sakura se quitara de él, una voz chillona la sorprendió cuando le gritaron desde una ventana:

—¡OYE TU DEJA DE BESAR A MI HERMANA!

Sakura se quitó de encima de Matheus inmediatamente pero al levantar su mirada, notó la mirada de desconcierto de sus padres y la de enojo de su pequeño tormento, quién antes que ella contestará empezó a lanzarle cosas a Matheus.

Nadeshiko se apresuró ir a la habitación de su pequeño, porque él ya le había lanzado un par de almohada y ahora iba por una lámpara, Matheus se levanto abruptamente y comentó en voz alta:

—Tu hermanito se ve enojado— comentó con diversión, mientras trataba de evitar lo que el pequeño niño estaba lanzandole.

Sakura ignoró sus gritos, miró a Matheus y le dijo en voz baja:

—Me entenderé con ese micro-demonio después…ahora te dejo, se supone que me voy unos días de viaje, si te animas estaré en Kyoto.

—No prometo alcanzarte, pero si arreglo mis papeles del divorcio, llamo a los muchachos para que hagamos algo.

Sakura se despidió de él con un beso en la mejilla, y se subió a su carro al menos por ahora ignorando por completo el timbre del fastidioso móvil y los gritos de Touyas que decía:

—¡ALEJATE DE MI HERMANA!

Matheus se alejó con una divertida sonrisa en su rostro, mientras Sakura lo miraba por el retrovisor y hacía una mueca de disguto, soló atino a decir por inercia mientras prendía el auto:

—Lo digo, lo repito y lo ratifico, en momentos cómo este...desearía ser hija única...— fulminó con la mirada a su pequeño hermano, quién se veía enojado con ella pero notó como su madre le jaló la oreja y ella sonrío con suavidad mientras prendía la radio, al menos unos días se iba librar de su pequeño tormento, pero eso no quitaba que cuando ella regresara a Tokio, iba aclarar ciertas cosas con sus micro-demonio.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el hotel donde se hospedaban Los Li, Wei le comentó a Xiaoláng:

—Vi al niño tomar su móvil, pensé que se lo había prestado, después de todo usted le mostraba uno de sus juegos.

—Ese demonio, no me devolvió el móvil con toda la confusión que se armo ayer. Ni modo tendré que pasar antes por el pent-house de la señorita Kinomoto, espero que ya se le haya pasado el enojo.

—¡¿A quién?! — Preguntó Ieran con interés, mientras ingresaba a la pequeña sala con su esposo Hien, Xiaoláng les comentó que el pequeño demonio no le había devuelto su móvil, entonces Hien sugirió:

—Creo que después de la desastrosa cena de anoche, sería mejor que yo hable con Fujitaka.

—Tienes razón, mientras tanto…¿Madre, puedo usar su móvil? Quiero ver unos contacto.

—Claro hijo, hoy pienso pasar el día en el spa mientras ustedes van a las reuniones de está mañana, cualquier cosa me ubican por medio de Wei.

El tema del móvil, paso a un segundo plano porque Xiaoláng le iba comentar a Fujitaka que su hijo pequeño no le había devuelto su móvil, confiaba que al final del día lo iba tener de vuelta, por supuesto que él no sabía la nueva travesura que el niño había hecho y que su móvil iba terminar en Kyoto.

**« Continuará » ...**


	14. CP14 Secretaria por un día

**[DDR]** SCC © Grupo CLAMP.

* * *

**¡LAS MALDADES DE TOUYA K!**

**CP. N°14: Secretaria por un día.**

En tren bala de Tokyo a Kyoto [Kioto] se tarda en promedio 2 horas y 40 minutos aproximadamente pero como Sakura había decidió manejar para distraerla y hacer breves paradas en el camino, en promedio se hizo más de siete horas, hubiera sido menos sino hubiera hecho aquellas paradas, pero ella realmente necesitaban un descanso, salvo por el lejano timbre que se vio opacado por la música alto volumen que ella puso dentro de su carro, realmente el viaje fue relativamente tranquilo.

Al llegar cercada de la parte del valle de Yamashiro, que es la región oriental montañosa donde se encontraba su destino, ella se detuvo para admirar los majestuosos templos que se levantaba en aquella hermosa, y antigua ciudad que alguna vez fue la capital imperar de Japón durante más de mil años.

Ubico sin prisa alguna, después de ir a uno de los distritos comerciales o más conocidos como los bulliciosos mercados en donde la comida era tan fresca que incluso podía comerla cruda y lugar para quedarse, le dio preferencia a los « ryokan » para hospedarse, expresó busco uno de los más antiguos y tradicionales que sabía que tenía incluido baños de aguas terminales para relajarse porque ella se iba olvidar de la tecnología y de todos, claro después de hacer una breve llamada a sus padres e indicarles dónde se iba hospedar durante esos días.

Finalmente se instaló en el « Mikihan Ryokan » tan antiguo como el mismo periodo « Edo » , todo estaba saliendo perecto, demansiado perfecto para su gusto, pero ignoró expreso esa sensación de malestar, cuando empezó a desempacar y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver un desconocido « smartponhe » que definitivamente no era suyo, lo observo detenidamente y se sorprendió cuando sonó con insistencia, se quedó sin palabras al ver la leyenda « calling in - Ieran Li » , frunció el ceño cuando comentó en voz alta:

—¡¿Por qué está llamando la señora Li?! ¿De quién es este móvil? — Se quedó en blanco por varios segundos, cuando recordó antes de la discusión que tuvo con Li Xiaoláng, que su hermano menor tenía un móvil en las manos pero no le puso atención, no era la primera vez que el niño tomaba el móvil de sus padres para jugar, así que sin pensarlo contestó con curiosidad:

—¡Hola!— Del otro lado de la línea un desconcertado Xiaoláng se quedó sin palabras, no pensaba que era Sakura quién iba constar sino Touya, o posiblemente sus padres y él aprovecharía para decirles que iba pasar por su móvil por lo que lo necesitaba, iba decir unas palabras, cuando Sakura le cerró al no contestar su saludo e inmediatamente se apresuró a llamar de nuevo, pero no esperó que ella contestara cuando escucho el sonido de la llamada abierta comentó con rapidez—: Lamento molestar señorita Kinomoto, pero ese teléfono que está usando es mío. Podría por favor decirme dónde está para irlo a recoger, necesito con carácter urgente mi móvil.

_« Yo arrastró a Touya…¡¿Cómo diablos vino este móvil a dar entre mis cosas?! »_ . Fue lo primero que pensó Sakura mientras se quedaba en completo silencio, ella ya estaba enojada no por saber de quién era el móvil, sino del alcance de la travesura de su hermanito, Xiaoláng se incomodo ante ese prolongado silencio y se animó a preguntar con dudas:

—¡¿Señorita Kinomoto…está ahí?! — Xiaoláng no era el tipo de hombre que se intimidaba fácilmente pero pudo evitar ponerse tensó cuando escucho a lo lejos la respiración profunda de ella y que empezara a contar del 1 al 10, tres veces seguidas, finalmente escucho que ella dijo con molestia:

—No deseo ser altanera con usted pero…— Sakura tuvo que exhalar el aire retenido cuando dijo entre-dientes—: Estoy en Kyoto y no voy a regresar a Tokio hasta después de varios días. Si desea le puedo dar el nombre del ryokan en el que estoy hospedada.

—¡¿Kyoto?!— Preguntó con asombro Xiaoláng, entonces acotó con rapidez—: No puedo avanzar a Kyoto ahora, pero…no la voy a molestar, solo necesito algunas cosas de mi móvil y si usted me los puede pasar se los agradecería mucho.

—Bueno…—contestó de mala gana Sakura, mientras sacaba su blog de notas y de paso conectaba su laptop, con lo que no contaba era que esas pocas cosas se convertirían en doce llamadas pasando casi los cuarenta y cinco minutos, a la décima tercera llamada, Sakura contestó de mala gana:

—¡¿Y ahora qué quiere?! Son las 21:00Pm y tengo hambre…quiero ir a cenar ¡¿Puedo o me va mandar a buscar cosas innecesarias?! Se supone que estoy de descanso, no soy su secretaria por móvil—. Al darse cuenta que fue demasiado cortante con sus comentarios, iba retractarse y disculpase, cuando él comentó con nerviosismo:

—Lamento los inconveniente que le he dado…la llamé porque estoy en recepción.

Sakura mentalmente en ese momento se quería dar contra la pared pero se limitó a contestar que salía en diez minutos, luego de verse en el espejo y lo cansada que lucía decidió ponerse algo fresco para entregar el móvil, salir del señor Li y ahora sí disfrutar de sus días de descanso, pero después de una deliciosa cena, porque con todo lo que hizo por el señor Li hasta se había olvidado de almorzar pero como había picado en el camino, no tenía mucha hambre hasta esas horas.

Al menos eso pensaba ella.

* * *

En Tokio, Hien comentaba con una sonrisa abierta al notar la mirada de complicidad de su esposa:

—No puedo creer que haya hechos eso—. Termino de servirse una copa con vino tinto, cuando su esposa luego de cortar un trozo de carne y antes de llevárselo a la boca, comentó con calma:

—Solo quise aprovechar su encuentro…¿qué puede salir mal?

Hien sonrío abiertamente, cuando comentó con diversión:

—Eres de temer cuando te propones algo. Por cierto, qué le enviaste hacer a Wei, no lo he visto en horas—. Señalo con desconcierto Hien, al recordar haber escuchado a su esposa comentarle algo que él no alcanzó escuchar.

Ieran sonrío de una forma maliciosa, cuando comentó con suavidad:

—Digamos…que se asegurar que mi hijo no regrese está noche de Kyoto.

Hien abrió sus ojos en señal de desconcierto, cuando Ieran sonrío con suavidad al revelarle para su sorpresa:

—El pequeño Touya es una excelente aliado, hizo todo lo que le indique al pie de la letra.

—¡¿Fue tu idea qué ese micro-demonio tomé el móvil de nuestro hijo?! Si Xiaoláng se llega enterar de lo que hiciste queridas, vas estar en serios problemas con él.

—Tú lo haz dicho cielo, si él se llega enterar pero eso no va pasar—Ieran levantó la copa con vino y comentó con diversión—: Porque no hay forma que mi hijo se enteré quién está detrás de todo esto. Un brindis por los futuros novios y …quién sabe tal vez consiga algo más.

Hien sonrío con nerviosismo, cuando señalo en voz baja:

—Mujer, tú realmente das miedo. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta de tus planes? Increíble, me haz vuelto a sorprender— Hien levantó su copa para brindar con su esposa, mientras la persuadía para que le dejara saber qué iba hacer en Kyoto Wei, pero Ieran no comentó nada al respecto. Se limitó a contestar con diversión, para dar terminado el tema:

—Los planes no se dicen querido, se hacen. Así de sencillo. Ahora disfrutemos que estamos solos— declaró Ieran en un tono sugerente mientras dejaba la copa a un lado y afirmó con toda naturalidad—: La noche promete.

Hien sonrío complacido, aunque por dentro no podía dejar de preguntarse qué haría Wei, para que su hijo se quede en Kyoto y lo más importante cómo ayudaría para que él y Sakura se acerquen, cuando ella estaba tan molesta con él. Sin duda Wei iba tener muchas cosas que contar a su regreso.

* * *

En otro punto de Tokio, la familia Kinomoto estaba cenando tranquilamente, cuando Nadeshiko comentó en voz baja al notar que su hijo pedía permiso para salir porque quería ir al baño:

—Touya ha estado extrañamente calmado. ¡¿Fujitaka, crees qué este tramando algo?! — Preguntó con curiosidad, al haber notada la inusual calma en ella, pero sobre toda la suave sonrisa que tenía en su rostro sin contar con ese brillo que tenía en los ojos, cómo diciendo, yo sé algo qué ustedes no, Fujitaka miró a su esposa y comentó sin pensar:

—Ahora que lo mencionas, el bebe se ha portado muy bien, demasiado bien para mi gusto— Fujitaka se quedo callado al notar que su hijo regresaba, Touya al sentir la mirada de sus padres sobre él, los miró con atención, cuando Fujitaka no dudo en preguntar con el semblante serio—: ¡¿Qué hiciste?!

—Ehhh...Nada— comentó el pequeño niño con toda naturalidad, mientras que su madre comentó en voz baja:

—Tú hiciste algo...Touya confiesa—. Ante ese comentario, el pequeño niño los miró con diversión y contestó con suavidad:

—No sé de qué están hablando. Pero yo no hice nada— Touya siguió comiendo, pero no se atrevió a levantar la mirada sabía que sus padres no le creían. Finalmente Fujitaka se animó a decir en un tono suave para probarlo:

—Una nueva travesura y le haremos caso a tu hermana con respecto a la academia militar—. Esperaron ver una reacción en su pequeño hijo, pero él dijo con una malicia nada propia de un niño de su edad:

—Duele que mis padres no me den un voto de confianza. Me siento dece...dece...— al darse cuenta que no podía decir « decepcionado » puso una carita de cachorro y señalo con fingida tristeza—: Me siento triste que mis padres no confíen en mi palabra.

Fujitaka y su esposa se quedaron sin palabras, lo que ellos no sabían que el pequeño Touya había dicho las mismas palabras que alguna vez uso su hermana cuando hubo un mal entendido uno de sus novios. Después le preguntó a su hermana el significado de esas frases y ella le explicó, desde entonces sabía qué les podría ser útil algún día.

—No cielo no pensamos...—Nadeshiko se enredo con sus palabras, cuando Touya afirmó con calma:

—Soy inocente hasta que se pu...pue...pruebe lo contrario—. Agrego una sonría divertida, porque esas palabras eran las misma que usaba su hermana mayor, sus padres lo miraron con una expresión de desconcierto y reproche, ambos coincidían al pensar:

_« ¡Este niño es peligroso! ¡¿Qué travesura habrá hecho?! »_

**« Continuará » …**


	15. CP15 Wei un aliado de temer

**[DDR]** SCC © Grupo CLAMP.

* * *

**¡LAS MALDADES DE TOUYA K!**

**CP. N°15 : Wei un aliado de temer.**

Wei sonreía con diversión, al notar la cara de asombró del personal avión privado de la familia Li, finalmente se animó a decir con suavidad:

—La señora Li será muy generosa con ustedes, no soló por su discreción sino por su colaboración en el tema.

Una de las azafata que tenía más de quince años trabajando con la familia Li, comentó con emoción en perfecto mandarín:

—Jugar hacer celestina es muy divertido…pero si el joven Xiaoláng se llega enterar se va molestar no solo con su madre, incluso corremos el riesgo que nos despida.

Wei sonrío con confianza, cuando señalo lo obvio:

—¡¿Por qué se va enterar?! Además esto es algo divertido.

El capitán sonrío con suavidad, cuando decidió intervenir y comentó con calma:

—Le voy a llamar al joven Xiaoláng para indicarle que el avión tiene problema con una de las turbinas, creo que lo puedo mantener en Kyoto durante los próximos tres días, siempre y cuando él no se regrese a Tokio vía terrestre.

—No se preocupe por eso, ahora no se olviden, no me han visto, por su estadía no se preocupen cuando él les hable, díganle que disponen de un lugar para quedarse, ahora no se puede hacer nada. ¡¿Entendido?!

Después de esa última instrucción, Wei se dirigió al ryokan donde Xiaoláng debía estar para ubicar a Sakura, era hora de seguir con la segunda parte de su plan.

* * *

Ajenos a la presencia de Wei en Kyoto, los diez minutos que dijo Sakura, se convirtieron en 45 minutos porque ella no se privo de darse un baño, cambiarse de ropa hasta que finalmente se animo a ir a la recepción, después de todo lo que Xiaoláng le hizo pasar ese día le pareció justo hacerlo esperar, esperaba encontrarse a un hombre molesto, pero cuál fue su sorpresa encontrarlo completamente relajado mientras terminaba de hablar con el capitán que piloteaba su avión, fue cuando escucho que dijo en voz baja:

—Entiendo. ¿Crees poder solucionar al inconveniente mañana?— Ante la negativa que le dieron y el tiempo de la demora, contestó con resignación—: Sería útil que haga una reserva en el mismo lugar que se van…¡¿Cómo que no hay habitaciones disponibles?! …

Sakura frunció el ceño, al escuchar parte de esa conversación pero se moría de hambre, literalmente hablando, no lo pensó dos veces, cuando puso el Smartphone sobre la mesa , sorprendiéndole en el acto, Xiaoláng iba decir algo pero ella no dio opción a nada, pasó de largo, tenía intenciones de cenar en el lugar pero no tenía animó de compartir una mesa con él, realmente aún no se le pasaba el malestar de todo lo que le hizo hacer ese día, y al recordar la apuesta que hizo con su pequeño hermano, sentía que iba terminar ahorcándolo, literalmente hablando, recordar el tema la hacía enojar, así que prefirió no dar opción a nada.

Xiaoláng la observó con cuidado mientras salía de lugar, luego de cerrar su llamada solo atino a decir por inercia, mientras sonría completamente incomodo con lo que había sucedido entre ellos:

—Esto realmente salió mal. Ni modo,…¿habrá habitaciones disponibles en el lugar?...mejor pido algo para cenar— el hombre no podía creer el encuentro tan tenso que se dio con ella, así que se dispuso a pedir algo, pero no contó que en menos de veinte minuto, Sakura regresara al lugar algo molesta y con ella venía un hombre mayor, supuso que por la forma que le hablo era el dueño del lugar:

—Lamento el inconveniente señorita Kinomoto, pero le puedo asegurar qué es imposible que hayan ingresado al lugar sin ser vistos.

—Entonces cómo explica que mis cuatro llantas estén desinfladas y de paso mi carro ni prende. Revise mi carro antes de salir de Tokyo, estaba en excelentes condiciones. Así qué algo le hicieron a mi carro en el estacionamiento. ¡¿Qué me va decir al respecto?! — Preguntó ella en un tono serio, mientras se cruzaba las manos contra su pecho.

El hombre la miró con incomodidad, porque era responsabilidad del lugar cuidar los carros de sus huéspedes, sobre todo porque ellos tenían un parqueadero privado y el señor comentó en voz baja:

—Permítanos solucionar el inconveniente, le facilitáremos un carro del ryokan para su traslado y llevaremos su carro al mecánico, por favor sírvase algo de comer, va por cortesía del lugar—. Afirmó el señor con rapidez para tratar de apaciguar las iras de ella.

Sakura se calmó, realmente no era algo tan grave para estar molesta, así que comentó por inercia, ya relajándose:

—Si me da su mejor botella de sake y de paso me prepara algo tradicional, pero que sea fresco puedo olvidar el incidente, además realmente no necesito un vehículo, lo iba usar para salir a comer, pero creo que finalmente me quedaré aquí. Lo que si deseo es que me facilite información turística de la cuidad. Tengo intención de recorrer Kyoto, durante el tiempo que me quede aquí.

El hombre sonrío complacido, dio instrucciones de unos de los chef del lugar atenderla como una huésped, Sakura había ignorado por completo que era acechada por unos ojos de color azules, una vez que la vio completa sola, a paso firme se animó acercase a ella y comentó en voz baja:

—No creo en las coincidencia, pero parece que estamos predestinados a encontrarnos —. El hombre se animó a ponerse a su lado y dijo en un tono seductor—: Sakura, deleitas mi vista…¿estás sola?

—¡No!— Contestó ella en un tono suave pero firme, aunque por dentro estaba que se moría de los nervios, cuando escaneo de forma rápida el lugar y al notar que Xiaoláng aun no se había ido del lugar sino que parecía concentrado en su móvil, no lo pensó dos veces cuando comentó con rapidez—: Estoy con mi novio—. No dudó en señalarlo y al regresar la mirada al hombre, le dio una sonrisa suave, pero inmediatamente se puso de pie, no sin antes decirle al chef del lugar que lleve su comida a la mesa de su supuesto novio, y sin perder tiempo se deshizo del hombre mientras caminada a paso firme a la mesa de Xiaoláng. Sabía que aquel hombre no iba dudar en seguirla, por lo que al llegar a la mesa donde estaba Xiaoláng, notó lo concentrado que estaba, entonces ella dijo en un tono bajo:

—Solo sígame la corriente por un momento y la cena de está noche va por cuenta de la casa—. Antes que él reaccione, Sakura la abrazó de forma meloso y le plantó un beso en los labios que lo dejo sin palabras, fue cuando el hombre de ojos azules y cabellos rubios, se acercó a ellos para decir en un tono ponzoñoso:

—¡¿No me presentes a tu novio …de turno, Sakura?!— Preguntó con malestar, mientras fulminaba con la mirada a Xiaoláng, quién no tuvo problema en reconocer que ella necesitaba su ayuda para quitarse al sujeto encima y sin pensarlo la tomó de la cintura sorprendiéndole, al hacer que se siente sobre sus piernas, para contestar con desdén:

—Eso debería preguntar yo…¡¿Sakura, quién es este sujeto?! — Antes que el hombre contestara, el dueño se hizo presente y preguntó en un tono serio:

—Buenas noches, señorita Kinomoto...¿Algún problema?—El señor había notado las expresiones de terror en la joven por lo que se animó intervenir, pero ella contestó con suavidad:

—No pasa nada, Nick ya se va…¿No es cierto?—Preguntó Sakura con una inusual sonrisa, pero con una expresión de si te me acercas te arrastro, el tema no paso a mayores cuando el dueño del lugar acompaño al hombre a la salida, antes de salir Sakura se aseguro que él no estuviera registrado en el lugar, sino le iba tocar cambiar de posada y eso era algo que ella no quería hacer, tan centraba estaba en Nick, que se olvido sobre quién estaba, hasta que Xiaoláng le preguntó en un tono ligeramente divertido:

—¡¿Estás cómoda?! No es que me molesta que este en mis piernas, pero estamos siendo el centro de atención—. Ante esas palabras dichas entre susurros, ella se sobresalto y como si fuera un resorte se puso de pie de forma abrupta y mientras se sonrojaba sin querer, se disculpo al decirle:

—Lo lamento no fue mi intención que darme tanto tiempo—. Sakura iba darle las gracias y salir del lugar, pero no contó con empezará a servir la cena, entonces Xiaoláng comentó en voz baja:

—Si le incomoda mi presencia me puedo ir—. Al ponerse de pie, Sakura sin pensarlo lo tomó del brazo y comentó en voz baja:

—Puede quedarse por favor, de igual me salvó de ese sujeto—. Al notar la mirada de desconcierto que tenía Xiaoláng, ella comentó con calma—: Salí con Nick un par de días, pero las cosas no terminaron bien. Mientras salía conmigo al parecer intento acosar a una de mis primas, de ahí mi renuencia a volverle hablar.

—¡¿Alguna vez a intentado propasarse con usted?!— Preguntó con interés Xiaoláng mientras tomaba una copa de sake y Sakura contestó con calma:

—No, pero con mi prima las cosas no terminaron bien. Es un hombre violento. Prefiero no tocar el tema.

—Entonces debe tener cuidado con él—. Comentó Xiaoláng con suavidad, mientras observaba que ella empezaba a servir sake en una de sus copas y preguntó con rapidez—: El sujeto sonó bastante posesivo con usted.

—Su naturaleza es agresiva, siempre se comporta de esa manera con las mujeres que sale. Por eso cada vez que coincidimos me alejo de él.

* * *

Ajenos a la conversación que ambos tenía, un hombre mayor sonreía complacido, cuando notó la presencia del dueño de la posada y comentó con diversión:

—¡¿Cuánto tiempo debemos tener retenido el carro de la señorita Kinomoto?!

—Tres días—. Contestó Wei con una sonrisa abierta e inmediatamente ordenó—: No sé quién es ese hombre pero parecía poner incómoda a la señorita Kinomoto, espero que no nos de problemas…por cierto, el sake no debe faltar en esa mesa. ¡¿Abra Karaoke?!

—Por el hombre no se preocupe, según revise él iba de salida, no está registrado aquí, por el sake no se preocupe he dado ordenes de darles los que tengamos de mayor fermentación. Adicional, no habrá karaoke pero si tendremos música en vivo.

—Te lo agradezco muncho. La señora Li va hacer muy generosa por su colaboración en el tema, solo encárgate que no sean molestados.

Ante ese comentario, ambos hombres se despidieron y Wei comentó en voz baja con una amplia sonrisa:

—Realmente ellos se ven muy bien juntos.

**« Continuará » …**

* * *

**« Notas de la autora »**

1.-Hi! Les debía este capítulo. Voy a merendar y regreso con actualizaciones del FF. : Ni Romeo-Ni Julieta.

¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios! Estamos en contacto. ATT. Sake's Evil22


	16. CP16 El sake y sus consecuencias

**[DDR]** SCC © Grupo CLAMP.

* * *

**¡LAS MALDADES DE TOUYA K!**

**CP. N°16 : El sake y sus consecuencias.**

_« ¡¿Qué hice?! »_ Era la pregunta que se repetía de una y otra vez de manera desconcertante junto con un fuerte dolor en la cabeza de un perplejo hombre de cabellos color castaños.

Sabía que no la había tocado, o al menos no había llegado hasta el final, de eso tenía la certeza, aunque verse medio desnudo no ayudaba mucho afirmar que realmente no había sucedido algo entre ellos. Los recuerdos iban y venía, eran imágenes borrosas de una cena, una baile, el sake. ¡Maldito sake! Nunca más en su vida lo iba volver a tomar, al menos eso afirmó al darse cuenta en dónde estaba, cómo estaba y con quién estaba.

—¡Maldición!— Fue lo único que exclamó con enojo y asombro, decir que sus emociones eran un carrusel era poco, entonces una inusual revelación llego a él, recordó con voz nítida que alguien dijo « _Si acepto_ » , en ese momento hasta la resaca se le fue cuando vio con horror, terror, todo los seudónimos referente a temor, un hermoso aro de matrimonio en su dedo anular, abrió y cerro la boca, literalmente hablando, cuando comentó en voz baja—: ¡Imposible! Me casé con…Nooooo… — hubiera dado un potente gritó de la impotencia que sentía pero recordó que ella aún estaba dormida, fue cuando se perdió observándola, su hermosa espalda estaba al descubierto, aun tenía su sujetador puesto, esa era buena señal al menos eso pensaba, de que realmente no la había tocado, pero ver sus mordidas en su espalda, no ayudaban, entonces imágenes sin sentido de él lamiendo su espalda vino a él como un relámpago.

Necesitaba urgente un baño para calmar sus emociones, no sabía cómo, en qué momento, pero él se había casado completamente ebrio con ella…¡¿Cómo paso esto?! ¡¿Era legal?! ¡¿De dónde salió el juez para casarlo, los testigos?! Mil y un preguntas venían a su mente, lo que había hecho no tenía presente alguno y menos sabía cómo iba ella a reaccionar ante ese matrimonio relámpago. Porque eso era aquel matrimonio.

Entonces al pararse y verse en bóxer su rostro se enrojeció, puso atención a la habitación, una amplia habitación matrimonial, botellas de sake esparcidas en el piso, maldijo una y otra vez su estupidez, hasta que pisó accidentalmente un papel, al levantar-lo quedo sin palabras, al leer la hoja que decía « _Licencia de Matrimonio_ » entre Sakura Kinomoto y Li Xiaoláng con una clausula especial agregada, no se permite anulación, ni tramites de divorcio antes del año consumado el matrimonio.

—¡¿Quién diablos pone una clausula de esa manera?! ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?!— Se preguntaba Xiaoláng una y otra vez pero los murmullos de Sakura lo desconcertó, lo único que atino fue salir de forma abrupta de la habitación al baño, necesitaba urgente un baño con agua helada y ahí maldijo nuevamente su estupidez, al no recoger su ropa del piso. Ese día empezaba realmente mal para él y tenía la certeza que se iba poner peor no soló para él.

* * *

Sakura se despertó a los pocos minutos al sentir la garganta seca y el fuerte dolor de cabeza, sentía que el cuerpo le dolía y extrañas imágenes venía a su cabeza, por lo que por inercia se paso su mano en su frente entonces sintió un extraño objeto en uno de sus dedos, en ese momento abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada al darse cuenta del hermoso aro que tenía en su mano, ¡¿de quién era ese aro?! ¡¿de dónde había salido?! , con algo de recelo se lo saco cuando leyó una y otra vez el nombre grabado en la alianza que decía « _Li Xiaoláng_ ». El tiempo parecía detenerse para ella. Su desconcierto no tenía precedente alguno. Esta vez no pudo evitar abrir y cerrar la boca, literalmente hablando por la sorpresa e incertidumbre que la invadía, por inercia se sentó en la cama y ahí noto su estado, solo atinó a decir en voz baja, mientras buscaba con la mirada dónde estaba el resto de su ropa:

—¡¿Qué fue lo que hice anoche?!...— Ella no podía creer que se había casado de esa forma, eso tenía que ser una broma y una de mal gusto, pero al mirar donde estaba se quedo perpleja, una grande habitación matrimonial, no necesitaba ser un genio para reconocer la ropa de su supuesto esposo en el piso, y luego las botellas de sake esparcidas en el piso, entonces notó la hoja que Xiaoláng dejo caer, con sigilo ignorando la sensación de vértigo que sentía, la recogió del piso y al leerla solo pudo decir por inercia—: ¡Oh por Dios! ¡¿Esto es real?! ¡¿Qué hice?! — Era oficial ella era la nueva señora Li.

* * *

Ajeno a las emociones intensas que vivía el nuevo matrimonio, Ieran sonreía divertido al ver la expresión de su marido, quién finalmente preguntó con asombro:

—¡¿Ellos se casaron?! ¿Es esto legal? ¿Realmente, se casaron?

Ieran mostró una sonrisa abierta al tomar la copia de la licencia de matrimonio que había pasado Wei a los cinco minutos de haberse casado, es decir esa madrugada y la mujer sin perder tiempo marcó a la familia Kinomoto y al conectar el fax no dudo en pasar el documento, Hien se alertó cuando preguntó con desconcierto:

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

—Me adelanto, antes de ir a visitar a nuestros con-suegros. Me preguntó, cómo tomaran la noticia, querido.

Hien no sabía como contestar a esa pregunta, pero Ieran sonrío complacida cuando notó su desconcierto y dijo en un tono bajo:

—Supongo que si te logre sorprender a ti, no dudo que ellos tenga la misma reacción. Creo que los llamare en una hora para invitarlos a desayunar, es mejor así.

Hien solo miró con asombró a su esposa, no se imaginaba el revuelo que aquella noticia iba traer pero algo estaba segundo problemas si iban haber.

* * *

Del otro lado de la cuidad, Fujitaka siempre era el primero en levantarse, a él le encantaba hacer el desayuno para su familia, dado que rara vez podía almorzar y cenar con ellos, iba hacer un desayuno especial porque ese día su esposa y su pequeño hijo regresaban a Tomoeda pero antes de llegar a la cocina notó que tenía un fax, así que con cuidado se acerco a la máquina, cuando tomó la hoja y se quedo sin palabras, lo leyó y lo releyó varias veces, hasta que su esposa que venía bostezando y ajustándose su bata de dormir, comentó con suavidad:

—Buenos días querido…¡¿Sucede algo?!— Fujitaka no contestó cuando le entregó la hoja a su esposa y ella al leerlo, tuvo que volver a leerlo una y otra vez, las palabras sencillamente no salían de su boca. Hasta que Fujitaka puso una expresión seria y comentó en voz alta:

—Creo que nuestra hija tiene mucha cosas que explicar.

Sin duda ese iba hacer un largo día, tanto para el nuevo matrimonio y para sus respectivos suegros tantos del lado paterno como materno.

**« Continuará » ...**

* * *

**« Notas de la autora »**

1.-Hi! Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja Pagaría por ver su cara al leer este capítulo tan corto Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja sé que este matrimonio relámpago no era para está historia pero como perdí mis memorias todo se me hizo un enredo, en fin los compenso en el siguiente capítulo y los invito a leer mis actualizaciones del día.

Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja Les toca esperar una semana Sorry! Ja Ja Ja Ja A quién quiero engañar me divierto al saber que me quieren arrastrar por esto, pero vamos hace rato que no hago maldades.

Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios. **ATT. Sake's Evil22**


	17. CP17 Mentir no es viable

**[DDR]** SCC © Grupo CLAMP.

* * *

**¡LAS MALDADES DE TOUYA K!**

**CP. N°17 : Mentir no es viable.**

En Tokio, el matrimonio Kinomoto recibía con cierta molestia el enterarse de lo sucedido, para ellos el matrimonio no era un juego, tan absorto estaban en sus pensamientos que no se dieron cuenta de la presencia de cierto pequeño niño que venía arrastrando un enorme conejo de color lila y al frotarse sus ojitos mientras bostezaba, comentó en voz baja:

—Papi, mami…buenos días—. El pequeño Touya estaba aun con sueño, por lo que no se dio cuenta de las mirada intensas de sus padres, ambos parecían tener las mismas dudas. ¡¿Acaso su pequeño micro-demonio tenía que ver con el tema?! Inmediatamente descartaron esa pregunta, el móvil de Nadeshiko se escucho a lo lejos, entonces luego del breve saludo que le dio a su hijo, salió del pasillo, Touya se apresuró a sentarse porque él se levantó con mucha hambre, espero que su padre haga el desayuno, quién parecía no tener intenciones de hacer nada, por lo que comentó sin pensar al verlo tan distraído, eso no era usual en su padre—: Papi, tengo hambre…aliméntame.

Fujitaka de lo tenso que estaba con ese comentario sonrío son suavidad, su hijo salía con frases como esas que siempre le hacían cambiar el humor, se acercó a él para revolver su cabello, un gestó que Touya odiaba que hiciera pero a su padre le gustaba, y antes que protestara preguntó:

—¡¿Qué deseas desayunar?!— Al pequeño niño con esa pregunta le brillaron los ojitos pero no pudo contestarla porque su madre se hizo presente en el lugar, y venía con una cara de pocos amigos cuando comentó con molestia:

—Tenemos una invitación a desayunar con nuestros con-suegros—. Ese comentario hizo que Fujitaka se pusiera tenso en el momento, pero su pequeño hijo frunció el ceño y al no saber el significado de aquella palabra, por lo que preguntó con curiosidad:

—¡¿Qué es eso mami?!— Al tener la atención de su madre, ella tuvo el dilema si contarle o no al pequeño niño lo sucedido, después de todo si algo le habían enseñado al niño era a no mentir. Fujitaka al ver a su esposa tener problemas en explicar lo que había hecho su hija mayor, comentó en voz baja:

—Con-suegros se dice a los padres de los yernos o nueras, en este caso tu hermana…se casó con el joven Li—. Al notar los ojos de su pequeño niño abrirse de forma abrupta sin contar como dejo caer el trozo de manzana que en ese momento se llevaba a la boca, Fujitaka acotó con rapidez—: Los padres de Xiaoláng Li, son ahora nuestros con-suegro y ….—Fujitaka subo que hacer un alto a sus comentarios, porque Touya de la sorpresa que tenía paso a la más grandes de las alegrías y no dudó en pararse en la silla para exclamar con euforia:

—¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!...Tendré un hermanito, tendré un hermanito…¡¿Cuándo lo tendré?!— Ante esa emoción desbordada del niño, Nadeshiko frunció al ceño al pregunta en un tono suave pero firme:

—¡Touya!—El niño la miro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, él estaba feliz por la noticia, su madre preguntó con sigilo—: Dime, qué no tienes nada que ver en este tema.

—Ehhhh!...—Touya sonrío de forma nerviosa, pero su padre decidió intervenir cuando comentó sin pensar:

—Por favor querida. ¡¿Cómo puedes pensar algo así?!...Aquí la que nos tiene que aclarar el tema es nuestra hija—. Ante esas palabras Nadeshiko cruzo los brazos, sus pensamientos iban y venían, pero no le encontraba una razón lógica a lo sucedido. Primero su hija se casa de forma intempestiva y segundo se casa con una persona, que ella tenía la certeza que detestaba dado los últimos hecho sucedidos entre ellos. No tenía ningún sentido que se hayan casado de esa forma.

Las mismas dudas tenía su esposo, pero su hijo comentó sin pensara al bajarse de la silla:

—Mejor nos damos prisa…mis nuevos pa's...me esperan—. Al ver el desconcierto en los rostros de sus padres, no dudó en decir mientras salía del pasillo arrastrando el conejo de peluche que era más grande que él—: Vamos…tenemos un desayuno que asistir….

El matrimonio Kinomoto dejo ahí la conversación, al ser prácticamente arrastrados de la mano de su pequeño hijo para que se vayan a cambiar, porque tenían un desayuno en pocas horas.

* * *

Ajeno a lo que pasaba en el pent-house de Sakura, Ieran terminaba una llamada, su esposo la miraba con una expresión que iba desde desconcierto hasta admiración y por qué no decirla algo de temor, sabía que su esposa había planificado de forma sutil cada una de los matrimonios de sus hijas, incluso ella hizo que todo pareciera al azar, pero está vez quedo aterrado como fascinado, su esposa nunca dejaba nada al azar, eso lo constató en ese momento porque le parecía increíble que ahora su hijo menor haya caído en los planes siniestros de su esposa. Puso especial atención cuando ella comentó con calma:

—Estimo que estarán de vuelta en menos de tres día…les haremos una cena de bienvenida, por supuesto querida.

Hien no tuvo la necesidad de preguntar con quién ella estaba hablando, porque sabía que era con su hija mayor, pero al terminar la llamada Ieran comentó con una suave sonrisa:

—Nuestras hijas con sus respectivos esposos y por supuestos nuestros nietos en dos días vendrán a Japón. Nuestro jefe de prensa también estará presente.

Hien se quedó sin palabras, cuando Ieran volvió a marcar y le preguntó con una expresión traviesa:

—¡¿Cuál debería ser nuestro regalo de bodas?! Estaba pensando en amplio departamento, porque dudo que este primer año ellos quieran tener hijos. ¡¿Qué opinas querido?!

—¡¿Qué opino?!—Hien se paró delante de su esposa para tomar con suavidad su móvil y hacer que cierre la llamada, entonces no dudó en decir—: Creo que debemos esperar que los nuevos esposos regresen a Tokio. ¿Por qué llamaste a la familia? No sabemos si ellos van a continuar con ese matrim…—Hien no completó el comentario, porque Ieran le señalo con calma, una parte del acta de matrimonio. Hien por un momento se quedo sin palabras, hasta que finalmente dijo:

—¡¿Cómo diablos Xiaoláng firma algo así con una clausula especial?!

Ieran sonrío divertida cuando le dio un suave beso en los labios y no dudo en decirle:

—Las consecuencias del** sake** mi cielo…ahora, necesito organizar todo para la llegada del nuestro matrimonio Li.

Hien no dijo nada más, tenía que irse a cambiar para recibir a sus con-suegros, no sabía cómo ellos habían tomado la noticia pero de algo estaban seguro, si su hijo se llegaba enterar de lo que hizo Ieran, iba haber serios problemas entre ellos. No quería estar en medio de ellos.

* * *

Ajenos a lo que sucedía en Tokio, en Kyoto la situación no era muy diferente, Sakura terminó de vestirse, notó que sus cosas no estaban en la habitación eso le permitió exhalar el aire retenido porque tenía un lugar al que podía ir para ordenar sus ideas, también notó la ropa esparcida en el piso del hombre que ahora esa su esposo pero al no ver su equipaje frunció el ceño en señal de malestar, su raro matrimonio empezaba de una manera tan extraña.

No tenía hambre, pero no sabía si él iba a desayunar, por lo que decidió llamar a la recepción para ordenar un desayuno consistente para él y tuvo que pasar por alto que le dijeran:

—Señora Li, buenos días…¿En qué podemos colaborarle?—. Ante esa pregunta tuvo que calmar sus emociones, porque en su mano tenía el aro de matrimonio pero se lo había quitado y empezó ordenar el desayuno para él, al igual que preguntó si había alguna boutique en el lugar, no fue un problema porque el mismo rokyan se les facilitó un guardarropa especial, ella no tuvo problema con las medidas de él dado que eran las similares a la de los esposos de sus primas, así que con calma, ordenó un juego de pieza primero deportivo, otro casual y otro formal, al menos con esas piezas él podría pasar el día.

Trato de ordenar un poco el desastre que había en la habitación antes que llegaran con el desayuno y la ropa para su « esposo », no podía creer la locura que había hecho. Ni la cantidad de sake que había tomado la noche anterior, las imágenes eran difusas y confusas, sin sentido alguno, al tomar su ropa una breve imagen de ellos besándose con ímpetu asalto su mente. ¡¿Quién besó a quién?! Ni idea, a esas alturas ambos estaban completamente ebrios, ya se habían casado y prácticamente habían recorrido ese pasillo besándose, tan solo recordar estar contra la pared y enroscar sus piernas alrededor de las piernas de su esposo no la ayudaba, tuvo que hacer un alto aquellos pensamientos porque su cuerpo parecía tener fiebre, empezaba a sentir calor y su rostro estaba completamente rojo, entonces otra imagen de ella sobre la cama, a espaldas de él, tan solo recordar las mordidas que le hizo en la espalda se quedó en blanco, en ese momento se puso de pie a pesar de ya haberse puesto la ropa no dudo en desabotonarse la parte de adelante, para ver parte de las mordidas sobre su cuello y pecho. Más avergonzada de sus acciones no podía estar.

El sonido de la puerta la hizo sobresaltar, se arreglo la ropa con rapidez cuando hizo ingresar a los hombres que trabajan en el lugar, lo primero que llego fue el desayuno, luego la ropa, ella no dudó en firmar las facturas, después de todo se iba cargar a esa habitación, dejó que ellos acomodarán todo y antes de salir ella escribió una nota, necesitaba al menos esa mañana estar sola para definir cómo iba enfrentar aquel extraño que se convirtió en su esposo de la noche a la mañana. Por lo que salió de la habitación con sigilo, tenía muchas cosas en qué pensar.

* * *

De forma paralela, Xiaoláng expresó había extendido su baño, ignoró por completo los murmullos que escuchaba del otro lado de la habitación, tampoco encontraba el valor para enfrentar a su esposa, no podía creer lo qué había hecho, eso sumado a que no trajo su ropa, se sentía fatal.

Siempre tuvo la impresión que terminaría envuelto en un matrimonio arreglado, aunque nunca tuvo la intromisión de sus padres en sus relaciones anteriores, el tema del matrimonio le parecía algo sagrado, aunque el tema no se lo había planteado hasta ese momento, siempre pensó que tal vez llegaría tener un matrimonio como el que tenían sus hermanas, porque ellas a pesar de lo complicada que eran había terminado casándose con la persona que amaban, tenía sus duda si su madre jugaba a Cupido pero como nunca la vio entremeterse en ninguna de las relaciones de sus hijas no había razón para sospechar de ella, pero ahora él se había casado con una desconocida, tenía que revisar ese contrato, posiblemente ese matrimonio era ilegal, ¡¿Quién se saca en está época bajo el dominio del alcohol?! Ningún juez avalaría un matrimonio así, por otro lado no era que su esposa le era indiferente porque como mujer, ella era atractiva y por lo poco que le había tratado le gustaba pero esa algo superficial ya que no había tenido la oportunidad de conocerla realmente y ahí estaba él sin saber, cómo se había casado con ella de la noche a la mañana.

Tan centrado estaba en sus pensamientos que no midió el tiempo, tomó una de las yukatas que estaba en el baño propiedad del hotel y al salir se quedó sin palabras, porque estaba el desayuno servido, había ropa para él y una nota en la mesa que decía:

_ « Estimado Señor Li:_

_Me tomé el atrevimiento de ordenar el desayuno para usted y de pasó adquirir algunas prendas que les pueden ser útil, si no son de su talla puede llamar a recepción para pedir el cambio de las mismas._

_Necesito está mañana para descansar, por lo que me he pasado a la habitación en la que estaba hospedada inicialmente, cuando despierte espero poder conversar con usted sobre cómo vamos a resolver este problema._

_Me lleve la licencia de matrimonio, para hacerle unas consultas a mis abogados. Gracias._

_ATT. Sakura K. »_

Xiaoláng frunció el ceño en señal de malestar. Hubieron frases en esa nota que no lo gustaron, apenas y tocó el desayuno para salir directo a la recepción después de cambiarse de ropa, porque no sabía cuál era la habitación en la que estaba ella, pero no contó que al llegar cierto sujeto que la noche anterior les había hecho pasar un mal rato, le escuche preguntar de forma impetuosa:

—Quiero darle la sorpresa a mi novia, por favor me da su número de habi…— Nick no pudo decir la frase completa, porque Xiaoláng puso su mano sobre su hombro y lo hizo voltear hacia él, para preguntarle mientras fruncía el ceño en señal de malestar:

—¡¿Qué quieres con mi esposa?¡ — Ante esa pregunta, la recepcionista como el personal del ryokan se alertaron, pero Nick contestó de forma abrupta la quitar su mano de su hombro:

—¡Qué diablos!...Sakura no es tu espo…— él no pudo continuar con sus reclamos, porque Xiaoláng no tuvo problema en agarrarlo de la camisa pero antes de sacarlo del lugar, no dudó en decir con enojo:

—Aléjate de mi esposa, vuelves acosarle y pondré una orden de restricción en contra de ust…—Xiaoláng no pudo completar su frase porque el hombre que se había zafado de su agarre, le mando un potente golpe directo al rostro que si bien no tuvo problema en evadirlo de igual le hizo perder el equilibrio, el personal del lugar se alertó, uno de ellos dijo en un tono imperativo:

—¡SEGURIDAD!—Miró a la recepcionista y no vaciló en ordenar—: Llama a la policía y de paso haz venir a la esposa del Señor Li.

El personal trato de separarlos pero fue en vano, porque ambos hombres de la contextura que tenía no tuvieron problemas en quitárselos de encima. Sin duda esa pelea iba traer consecuencias para ambos.

* * *

Ajena al alborotó que había en la recepción, Sakura se había quedado dormida en la tina de baño, que expresó había llenado con agua caliente para relajar sus músculos luego de tomar un par de analgésicos para el dolor de cabeza. Dolor que sentía no por la resaca que tenía sino por haber escuchado los mensajes que le dejaron en su buzos de mensajes, nunca se espero que sus padres se hayan enterado de esa forma sobre su alocada boda. Menos pensó que Tomoyo y Meiling ya llamen al mismo tiempo para preguntar al respecto, pero sin duda la llamada que más la sorprendió fue el de su « suegra », Ieran sutilmente había desarmado sus planes de deshacer aquel matrimonio. No entendía cómo se había casado de esa forma pero peor aún, no entendía cómo la noticia se había propagado.

Sus emociones estaban a flor de piel, al recordar con nostalgia los planes de boda que hizo alguna vez con el hombre que ella amaba, con quién convivió por varios años luego de un tórrido romance y aún así con amor de por medio, la distancia que los separo a la larga fue la excusa para que su novio terminara con ella, aunque el tiempo había pasado ella aún no superaba esa relación fallida y ahora estaba casada con un hombre que apenas conocía. Sabía que ese matrimonio estaba destinado a fracasar, sus pensamientos iban y venían cuando sonó el teléfono de la habitación, honestamente no tenía ni la más mínima intención de contestar de no ser porque por el insistente replicar del mismo, con cansancio tomó el auricular, pero la otra persona del otro lado de la línea estaba tan exaltada que ni siquiera dejo que ella contesté, cuando demandó en un tono imperativo:

—Señora Li, lamento molestarla…pero, su esposo está peleando con otro hombre y…— Sakura no necesitó escuchar más palabras, cuando frunció el ceño y se levantó abruptamente no había tiempo para cambiarse por lo que salió tal como estaba, con una camiseta en color fucsia con un pantalón largo a la cadera, logró ponerse las pantuflas por inercias antes de ponerse la yukata y salir prácticamente corriendo de la habitación, no sabía qué había sucedido pero algo tenía la certeza si estaba Nick de por medio seguro que él había causado el incidente dado su naturaleza agresiva. Pero no se imagino que al llegar al lugar Nick se abalanzara sobre su esposo para darle un potente golpe en el vientre, Xiaoláng aguantó el golpe y con esfuerzo le lanzo un puñete a un costado, lo que le hizo perder el equilibro. Nick iba ponerse de pie cuando en el lugar se escucho el gritó de Sakura, quién había superado el asombró para decir con enojo:

—¡¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí?!—Ambos hombres detuvieron su pelea para encarar a Sakura, quién tenía el ceño fruncido y había cruzado sus brazos en frente de su pecho, sin duda alguna iba hacer una larga mañana, porque antes que ellos, respondieran al personal de seguridad finalmente pudo hacer su trabajo, dos hombres agarraron a Nick de los brazos para inmovilizarlos, algo similar pasó con Xiaoláng, quién era obvio que estaba enojado.

No lejos de ahí, Wei había presenciado la escena con asombro y algo de temor, nunca antes había visto a su joven amo tan enojado, el dueño del lugar le había informado lo sucedido. No sabía qué iba pasar con ellos, pero de algo estaba seguro, Xiaoláng Li a pesar de ser un hombre por naturaleza posesiva, nunca antes había peleado por alguna de sus novias o alguna mujer que haya sido de su interés y dudaba que de la noche a la mañana ese sentimiento de posesión haya nacido en él por su esposa. Una inusual sonrisa cruzo por su rostro, sin duda ese matrimonio empezaba de una forma interesante a su criterio. Por ahora prefirió mantenerse al margen, no se iba arriesgar hacer descubierto, pero no dudaba que ese mismo día iba descubrir que tan peligroso era ese hombre para la nueva señora Li, lo último que quería era que el nuevo matrimonio tuviera la sombra de un acosador. Todo menos eso.

* * *

Ajenos a lo sucedido en Kyoto, el matrimonio Kinomoto se llevaba una gran sorpresa con el matrimonio Li, sobre todo cuando Ieran comentó sin prisa alguna:

—Luego de la rueda de prensa, me gustaría extender una cordial invitación a mi nuera y por supuesto a ustedes para que vayan a China, tenemos que presentar a la nueva señora Li ante nuestras amistades y por supuesto validar su matrimonio, me gusta la idea de una ceremonia privada pero tradicional, es lo propio de nuestra familia. ¡¿Qué opinan al respecto?!

El matrimonio Kinomoto estaba sin palabras pero antes de hablar, Touya exclamó con una eufórica emoción:

—Yo me apunto…además, quiero saber cuándo vendrá mi nuevo hermanito.

—¡TOUYA!—Exclamaron sus padres con vergüenza, mientras Fujitaka compuso su expresión al decir con suavidad:

—No sabemos cómo se dio ese matrimonio, hasta donde recuerdo nuestros hijos no congeniaban, creo que es mejor no hacer planes señora Li.

—Llámame Ieran, por favor…¿por qué no hacer planes?—Antes que Fujitaka o su esposo repliquen, ella no dudó en decir con una suave sonrisa mientras cruzaba una mirada con su esposo, quién la observaba con atención—: No importa cómo se dio ese matrimonio, pero para la familia Li, el matrimonio es un tema sagrado, si mi hijo se casó con su hija es porque sin duda tiene interés en ella, no creo que vaya romperlo de la noche a la mañana.

Ante esas palabras el matrimonio Kinomoto prefirió no comentar al respecto, pero el pequeño Touya no dejo de comentar:

—¿Podemos hacer pastel de chocolate para…—El pequeño niño no pudo hacer más comentarios, porque su madre lo fulminó con la mirada, pero Ieran decidió intervenir cuando comentó en un tono divertido:

—Parece que el pequeño Touya es el único feliz por está unión—Ieran fue más allá de sus palabras, cuando comentó en un tono fingido—: Me siento un poco decepcionada de su reacción—. Expresó miró a sus con-suegros cuando acotó con rapidez—: ¿Consideran qué mi hijo no es suficiente bueno para su hija? ¿Tan poca cosa lo creen?

Fujitaka y su esposa se sintieron incómodos al escuchar esas preguntas, iban a excusarse, pero su pequeño hijo comentó con dramatismo, mientras Ieran lo tenía sentado en su regazo:

—No importa si mis padres no lo quieren…yo, si lo quiero y mucho. Es pefecto [perfecto] para mi hermana.

—¡TOUYA!—Exclamaron con enojo sus padres al mismo tiempo, mientras Ieran sonreía con diversión. En ese momento Hien, solo atinó a pensar internamente lo manipuladora que era su esposa.

* * *

De regreso a Kyoto, Nick fue puesto a ordenes de las autoridades locales por acosador, mientras que Sakura logró que no se lleven a su esposo, pero eso no evitó que se enoje con él, no tanto por haberla defendido sino por iniciar una pelea con Nick, salir herido de esa forma. Si su matrimonio empezó mal y ahora estaba peor.

Luego de media hora terminado el incidente, se vio obligada a llevarlo a su habitación para solicitar un botiquín de primeros auxilios, expresó uso una gasa empapada de alcohol para curar la herida más profunda que tenía Xiaoláng en su rostro, pero él la fulmino con la mirada y se quejo en el momento, a lo que ella acotó con malestar:

—Lamento si te hago doler, pero necesito curarte la herida…aguanta—. Con algo de cuidado puso la gasa sobre la piel herida, pero el contacto del alcohol con la piel cortada hizo que el dolor se haga presente y el hombre no dudo en quejarse de mala manera, al decir en un tono imperativo:

—¡Ten cuidado!...¡AUCH!—Esta vez fue a propósito, porque Sakura presionó con fuerza sobre la herida abierta y al fruncir el ceño contestó de mala gana:

—Si te vuelves a quejarte, no tendré tino alguno. ¿Te quedó claro? — Ante esa pregunta hecha de forma abrupta, el castaño hizo una mueca de disgusto, solo atino a mover la cabeza en un gestó positivo y dejar que ella termine de hacer las curaciones. Realmente su matrimonio había empezado mal, pero por ahora iba centrarse en que ella cure sus heridas, así que cerró los ojos para descansar un rato, después de todo el cansancio en su cuerpo golpeado se hizo presente y estar sobre una cama no ayudaba.

Sakura se tomó su tiempo en terminar de curar las primeras heridas, cuando comentó en voz baja:

—Necesito que te abras la camisa para…—al escuchar su respiración cansada, notó lo obvio, entonces comentó entre susurros—: Se quedó dormido…¿qué hago ahora? — Ella empezó a bostezar, pero lejos de dejarse vencer por el sueño no lo pensó dos veces para salir de la habitación, por un lado iba pedir que venga un médico a revisar a su esposo y por otro lado tenía una llamada que hacer, no iba lidiar sola con un acosador, conocía a Nick para saber que él podía salir bajo fianza en pocas horas, así que iba pedir la ayuda del dueño del hotel, pero no contó que al salir del pasillo viera al mayordomo de la familia Li ahí, sabía que no le había visto, entonces se acercó a él y le preguntó con interés:

—¡¿Señor Wei?!—Al ver que el hombre se puso algo tenso, pero inmediatamente compuso su expresión preguntó con asombró—: ¡¿Qué hace usted aquí?!

**« Continuará » ...**

* * *

**« Notas de la autora »**

1.- Hi! Lamento la demora en actualizar pero estoy re-full a nivel laborar, espero que con este capítulo haberlos compensado. ¡OMG! ¿Será que descubrieron a Wei? No lo sé tienen que leer ^.^

2.- Les invito leer mis actualizaciones múltiples del día y/o los capítulos finales de algunas de ellos, porque todo inicio tiene un final y mis historias no son la excepción. La mayoría de mis historias la termino en este mes ^.^

2.1 Adicional les invito a integrarse al Group's Evil y a participar de nuestro **Pre-Desafío** Interno va durar dos días, nos vamos con fabulosas, luego de mis actualizaciones subo la invitación al foro de DZ del GE pero la información también está en mi muro del Facebook Tks!

3.-Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios.** ATT. Sake's Evil22**


	18. CP18 El inicio de algo

**[DDR]** SCC © Grupo CLAMP.

**¡LAS MALDADES DE TOUYA K!**

**CP. N°18 : El inicio de algo.**

Wei sonrío con suavidad, cuando comentó en voz baja:

—La señora Ieran al recibir vía fax la licencia de matrimonio—al ver la expresión de sorpresa en ella no dudó en decir—: Me pidió que me trasladará a está cuidad para ponerme a su disposición y de pasó comentarle que vendrán sus cuñadas con sus respectivas familias para hacer una pequeña reunión para ustedes.

—¡¿Qué?!—Fue inevitable para Sakura no hacer la pregunta, en ese momento entendía el por qué de la llamada de la señora Ieran, iba preguntar algo pero no contó que Wei se adelantara a preguntar:

—¡¿Qué ha pasado con el joven Xiaoláng?!—Al ver que ella pareció dudar, él no tuvo problema en decir—: En la recepción se hablaba de dos hombres que peleaban y cuando pregunté por él, me comentaron algo que me dejo preocupado. ¿Me permite verlo?

—Claro, él se quedo dormido pero creo que debería ir a un hospital—. Sakura aprovecho para contarle lo sucedido en la recepción, por ahora las preguntas de la presencia de Wei quedaron ahí y más cuando Wei al ingresar a la habitación que sabía que no era en la que debían estar, vio a Xiaoláng profundamente dormido. Al verlo así le preguntó en voz baja a la joven:

—Señora Li—Sakura inevitablemente se puso completamente roja, no se acostumbraba que le llamen de esa forma, entonces Wei con una suave sonrisa preguntó—: ¿Me podría hablar sobre la persona con la que el señor Li tuvo la pelea?

Sakura se quedó por un momento callada, ni ella misma entendía por qué Nick fue tan agresivo y entendía menos por qué el hombre que ahora era su esposo se había puesto a pelear con él, Wei observó sus expresiones parecía entender su dilema y no dudó en comentar:

—Es la primera vez que joven Xiaoláng pelea por una mujer. Eso es inusual, además me preocupa saber si aquella persona es peligrosa, porque si lo es, es mejor tomar medidas, no podemos exponernos que su integridad física se vea comprometida, al igual que la del joven Xiaoláng.

Ante esos comentarios Sakura no sabía que contestar, pero Wei aclaró con una suave sonrisa:

—Después de todo es su esposa, si hubiera reaccionado de una forma indiferente hubiera sido un problema.

—No entiendo—. Contestó Sakura sin pensar, mientras avanzaba con él hacia la puerta, Wei no dudó en contestar:

—Si bien este matrimonio nos sorprendió a todos, tengo la certeza que con está acción al joven Xiaoláng no le es indiferente—Sakura detuvo su andar y lo miró con sorpresa, Wei sonrío abiertamente cuando contestó con toda naturalidad—: No puedo asegurarle si la ama, pero tengo la certeza que usted no le es indiferente al joven Xiaoláng y parece que el sentimiento es mutuo, usted se preocupa por él...además ambos hacen una linda pareja, ahora que lo pienso.

« _¡¿Qué?!_ » Era la pregunta que se hacían internamente Sakura y Xiaoláng al mismo tiempo, Xiaoláng se había despertado al sentir que habían ingresado a la habitación, si bien durmió por escasos minutos su sueño era ligero y reconoció inmediatamente la voz de Wei en el momento que ingreso a la habitación, iba preguntarle qué hacía él ahí, pero sus comentarios y preguntas que hizó lo descoloco por completo.

Sin duda era un día raro para el nuevo matrimonio y más con esa incertidumbre que Wei acaba de sembrar en ellos.

* * *

Ajenos a que la presencia de Wei había sido descubierta en Kyoto, Ieran sonreía complacida cuando el pequeño Touya gritaba a todo pulmón al enterarse que sus pequeños aliados iban a ir a Tokyo, no contuvo su euforia al decir:

—El club de Tomate-chan tendrá fiestaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa….Mami, papi…—Fujitaka y Nadeshiko miraron con algo de recelo a su pequeño hijo, pero este no dio opción a nada cuando comentó con unos ojos de cachorro a la quinta potencia, hablando metafóricamente—: ¿Puedo invitarlos a la casa? Por faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa….

Era oficial el matrimonio Kinomoto no sabía en qué nuevo lío se habían medido pero de algo tenían la certeza nada bueno podía salir de tener a su pequeño mini-demonio unido a los otros mini-demonios. Ahora ellos eran parte de la familia Li y no sabían cómo salirse de eso.

Sin duda el nuevo matrimonio Li-Kinomoto iba traer muchos cambios para ambas familias, sobre todo para el matrimonio Kinomoto, que aún no entendían cómo su hija se había casado de esa manera y se aterraban en pensar en todo lo que se venía al ser la nueva señora Li, porque si de algo eran conscientes era que su hija había atado su destino a uno de los hombres más poderosos en Asia y eso traía una serie de obligaciones como responsabilidades que no sabían si su hija iba poder lidiar, pero qué iba pasar a partir de ahora, eso ya es otra historia.

**« Fin de la primera temporada » …**

* * *

**« Notas de la autora »**

1.- Hi! Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja ¡OMG! Me late que me van arrastrar por esto…pero lo que se viene Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja ^.^ lo tienen que leer en la siguiente temporada programada a estrenarse en …Taran! **Julio-2014** ^.^ Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja I'm evil! Y me encanta...¡OMG! Mis colegas me ven raro porque me estoy riendo sola y me pregunta: ¿En qué te hayas? Ja Ja Ja Ja ...

2.-Gracias a todos los que me han leído hasta ahora y pero sobre todo a quienes me han dejado sus fabulosos comentarios, lejos de ser un incentivo para mi ego [ seamos franco a los escritores nos encanta recibir comentarios ] a mí en lo particular me han dado fabulosas ideas, realmente gracias por eso.

Voy a probar algo diferente de ahí mi Final de Temporada. Pero recuerden mi lema: Toda historia que empiezo la término. Ahora me paso a otra de mis historias que toca actualizar, esa no va tener final de temporada por su acaso. Soy Evil pero no tanto ^.^

Mil Tks! Por leer en serio, mis lectores son importante para mí. Chaus! **ATT. Sake's Evil22**


End file.
